The Last Trap
by softballchick94
Summary: My first fan fic ever, Stefan kidnapped by Shinichi and Elena and Damon must save him with the help of Sage.
1. Chapter 1

ok..this is the 1st time i've ever written a story on anything! my mom was doing it so i thought ok why not give it a go. vampire diaries is one of my fav. books so i figured it's as good a topic as any..so plzzz review and tell me what you think!:)) this is right after return:shadow souls!

Chapter 1

_dear diary,_

_I'm speechless. Damon...a human? His whole life revolved around being a vampire and because of his curiosity it was quickly taken away. He's handling it exactly as planned, kicking and screaming the whole way. Everything is hard for him. Remembering to breathe and adjusting to his new and unimproved senses. He tries to do things humans just can't do! He picked many fights with Stefan and has lost everyone. As much as I hate to admit it though, I'm having a great time. Teaching him things, laughing when he is unsuccessful, and growing closer. _

_Shinichi is another story. How could he know so much? He's only stolen Damon's memories. Hasn't he? How would he know about everyone's secrets? Stefan won't forget about Shinichi and what he said about the night at the motel. He's dropped hints here and there and he knows I'm avoiding it. As to what i should say to him? My mind is in complete chaos. I love that I have Stefan back but I can't tell him anything just yet. He has to get better. He is improving everyday and for that I am thankful._

_Elena_

Elena quietly walked down the creaky old stairs in the Boarding House so she wouldn't wake anyone. It was four in the morning and she just couldn't sleep. She found her way to the kitchen to make some coffee but the pot was already half full. Who was up at this hour? She looked around the dark room and spotted a dark silhouette perched on the counter. It looked as if Damon couldn't sleep either.

"Can't sleep?" Elena said as she poured herself a cup and walked over to sit by him. She noticed how he jumped when she talked which meant that he hadn't heard her. She surprised Damon. That was something she didn't see to often. Actually, it was something she can honestly say she had never seen.

"No, to much on my mind. You?" He looked at her and noticed she was wearing a white t-shirt and shorts. I may not be a vampire but I still love her. He tore his gaze from her clothes and focused on her face. Something was bothering her but what? Elena was always a mystery. "What's wrong?"

Elena was shocked. Damon never cared about what was bothering her. I've changed him she realized. "Lots of things are wrong. We should be out looking for him. Letting him get away is not an option in my mind. I'm tired of just sitting here. I need to keep planning and moving. Not sitting around this house waiting for him to attack us again!" He knew exactly what she was feeling. They were so much alike. He wanted revenge and from the looks of it, so did she.

"Do you want to take a walk?" He suggested. "What harm could it do?" Elena looked at him from under her lashes. What harm could it do? Lets see. Shinichi could still be lurking somewhere nearby. Waiting for the right time to strike again. She also knew that Damon could no longer protect her from him and he would most likely get seriously hurt. She wouldn't live in fear her whole life though. She liked to live on the edge and have fun. Elena needed this. To escape for just a moment with the man she l...no Elena. She woulnd't let her mind go there. Her every thought was about HIM. The one who made electricty run through her body from just a single touch. Instead of turning him down and running from the temptation she grabbed his hand and led him out. Which, in return, made him want to lead her and he quickly picked up his pace so she would have to follow him. She chuckled uder her breath.

"I'll take that as a yes Princess." Ever since returning from the Dark Diminsion and becoming human Damon had so kindly bestowed her with the new nick-name. The Dark Diminsion made him realize she was more of a Princess than he thought. A queen in the making, his queen. Plus, Stefan hated it and whatever Stefan hated Damon loved. He could no longer physically hurt him now that he was human but verbally suited him just fine.

When outside Elena looked down and seen her hand was still in his. She had forgotten it was there. It was natural. She loved the way it felt and she figured she had became so close to him that it was only natural to want to hold his hand. She sometimes held Matt's hand. There was nothing wrong with this and it didn't mean anything. She slowly let go though. She looked up at Damon and seen that all to familiar gaze that she had gotten used to seeing from him and Stefan. She had no doubt that both of the brothers deeply.

They don't stray far from the house. The danger of the Old Woods still present. Being close to the house is safest and they ended up laying across the hood of Damon's car, staring up at the stars. Elena looked into Damon's eyes and could see those same stars reflected in them. He didn't want to break the connection but he had a question to ask and if anyone else was around he couldn't ask it.

"So, what are we going to do?" He would never ask anyone else that question. Damon Salvatore didn't ask people for help. Elena, however, was that one exception. She looked up into the sky and then my eyes again. I could tell she was comparing them to the sky as she so usually did.

"Damon, the truth? I don't know. When you became human we lost an important player on our team. Other vampires respected you. You kept me safe in the other diminsion. Now, you get beaten by Stefan. Stefan! It scares me!" Damon was mad. He hated feeling useless. Elena was never one to shy away from a problem before and she met it head on. I loved it about her and at the moment I also hated it. Sage had told everyone he wouldn't change me back and Stefan...he gave me one look and I knew I would be stuck like this forever.

"You haven't lost me! I'm still the same! Not as strong, I know this and will learn to accept it. I may be on my death bed before I do but I will learn eventually." Elena and Damon laughed at this. That would be the only time he would finally accept it but even then he would argue that he didn't need help. "I may not be able to protect you but I will make sure Sage and Stefan do." He hated admitting that he couldn't do it anymore. It tore him from the inside out. She can protect herself better than I can my ownself.

"Yes, I know you're the same guy. You're exactly the same. Everything about you screams Damon. I don't want you to change. I want you to always be the same. Just because you're not a super vamp. doens't mean you have changed. You still bottle things up that I wish you would just tell me. You still keep that mask on your face. It is easier to read your mind. I don't do it on purpose but you project louder than anyone I have ever known. I must have been like that. I must still be like that." He was shaking a little. The way he did when he was trying to control his temper. Like while in the Dark Diminsion she wrapped her arm around his waist and found themselves in that embrace the she had gotten used to.

"Princess, I won't let you down. I will always be here for you. The faith you put in me is unreal. Besides, my brother is back and will die fighting for you. So, he's an advantage for our 'team.'" Elena giggles at this. She leans over to smack his arm and his face shows mock hurt. "I'm glad I have you. You're a really good friend. I don't want you to ever leave me. I tell you stuff I don't even tell Stefan. I don't even know if that's a good or bad thing. You're a best friend or at least I try to think of you as only that." Elena could hear the mix of emotions in his mind. Anger at the thought of only being a friend. Glad at the thought of her having trouble at keeping me as only a friend and the actual thought of being more. The whole time he left the evil smirk that showed that his mask was up and he clearly didn't want her to know how much it got to him. He looked down at her and she was swimming in those black eyes that held the universe in them. A girl can drown in them and she knew that like a girl could drown in his a guy could drown in hers.

Without thinking her mind sent to him. _Kiss me. _If only he could hear her. To her astonishment he did lean in to kiss her. He knew exactly what she wanted. Her body language was something that he had studied and he was no idiot. First, he leans in just to make sure he wasn't mistaken and lightly kisses her. He pulls back to look into those beautiful eyes of hers. The same eyes that remind him of the very jewel that he had to wear for hundreds of years that now didn't seem important anymore. She could not wait any longer. She pulled him back in for a longer kiss until they were both gasping for breath. No influence needed.

chapter 2

Stefan is woken up by the front door shutting. He's rolls over to wrap his arms around his personal angel and realizes she is not there. She probably went to the bathroom he figured and waited a little while for her to get back. Then, he remembered he did hear the front door shut. He got out of bed and started walking down the hall and seeing Damon's door open he looks in to check on him. No Damon either. He must have followed her out to see what she was doing. They had been spending a great deal of time together and Damon was most likely worried. When he gets outside what he finds doesn't please him. Elena and Damon are hugging. He knew when they first got back something had changed between the two. Elena had admitted she loved him. He thought the feeling would've passed by now but as he thought before she was spending lots of time with him. Her excuse everytime is he needs me. He thought back to a conversation they had had. Her always defending him.

"_Why are you helping him lovely little love?"_

"_Because he would do the same for me. Actually he did. He helped me get to you. Do you not see he loves you? You're his brother. He may not admit it but he does. I can tell."_

"_Do you not remember he is the one who got me put there in the first place? He doesn't love me, he hates me. He wants you. How would you know that he loves me?"_

"_He was being controlled! Shinichi was doing it! I should know I pulled the malache out of him! I seen his pain! How could I hate him after that? I can't!"_

"_How do you know he loves me?" I finally whispered. The one question she hadn't wanted me to ask._

"_I just do ok. You don't know your brother like I do. After all these years I'm sure I know more than most and yet he keeps most of it hidden." I knew I should give up because she had that glassy stare she gets when she is remembering something._

As he comes back to the future he hears her say something about telling Damon everything and Stefan only knowing a fraction of the story.

"Like what?" He whispers. He watched as Elena looked up and seen her come to the conclussion it was the wind. She had gotten stronger lately. To what extent? He hadn't feed from her in awhile and she somehow has learned to hide her aura. Stefan watches as his beloved and his brother kiss How can she do this to me? She risked her own life to rescue me and know she will leave me for him! His thoughts went back to Katherine but comparing the two was an insult to Elena. She knew what she wanted, she was untamed, sweet, had a wild streak that had gotten her in trouble more times than once, and Katherine had chosen me while Elena sits in Damon's arms. Katherine was a cute little kitten compared to what Elena could do. You never knew Elena's intentions and somehow he realized her and Damon were just alike. Everything about the two being together screamed perfection. Damon had never really loved Katherine. This he knew. Damon was in deep with Elena. He would die for her. I can't believe this but I think she loves him more too.

Without thinking he runs straight into the woods. The malache are still there and waiting for anyone to step into their trap. As he got farther into the unknown his eyes started to blur with tears. He trips and falls. He goes to get up but his legs and arms are held down. When he opens his mouth to yell for Elena or Sage something tightly wraps itself around him. Since he is still weak from the Shi no Shi it easily over-powers him with no problem. He tried to send a message.

_Take care of Elena. You two are perfect for each other. _It never got anywhere though. The poison seeps through his body and he goes limp. He hears someone close to him running at full-speed to get there. Then, he is free. He stands up to thank whoever it was and was shocked. He was no longer in the woods. It looks like he ended up in a twisted version of The Jungle Book. He only knew one thing. Shinichi would pay.

It was starting to get light outside so Damon and Elena went to sit in the kitchen and wait for everyone to wake up. Sage came waltzing in and took Elena by her hands.

"_Madame,_ you may need to sit for this. You too _mon cher,_ this has to do with your love's lover." Many things went through her mind. She slowly sunk to the chair, Damon crouched and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled at him. He would always be here for me. I would be in his debt forever.

"What, what is it? What's happened to Stefan?" Elena could help but think everything happens to me and him. No, everthing happens to him and in result stuff happens to me. Why can't Stefan be tough and not weak? What was she thinking? Talking bad about him? She didn't know what was wrong but she didn't like it.

"I was asleep in one of the trees deep in the woods with Saber and Talon like every night. I really hate to be woken because for me sleep is hard to come by and is very rare. Therefore, I treasure it. I'm not mad but I would have ripped any other vampire's head off." Elena was getting frustrated at how long he was taking. Wasting precious time. Stefan's precious time.

"What happened?" Elena had let part of her aura escape and flare. It quickly got everyone's attention and woke up the ones sleeping. She was tired of this. All of this. She needed someone who could take care of themselves. Her gaze wandered to Damon and he rubbed her leg to let her know he was here and alway would be. Elena internally shook herself. You love Stefan not Damon. Save Stefan.

"Sorry_ Madame._ You'll have to forgive me. He came running through and he looked quite upset. I wanted to figure out what was the matter but he looked like he was literally ready to rip someone's head off. I would hate for that anger to be pointed at me. Then, he fell. He was still weak from the prison I assume. I was waiting for him to get back up but as he did something pulled him back down. I hastily ran after him but right when I got close enough to touch him he vanished." Elena was shaking. She knew eactly what this meant. He had fallen into one of Shinichi's traps.

"We just found him and we lost him again. Can nobody around here get a break? Shinichi will not get away with this one." Elena hadn't noticed everyone came down to check on her. She only knew Stefan was gone. Her personal male Damsel in Distress. Had he seen me and Damon or was he just out hunting? I hoped it was the latter. I also have many questions about Sage's story but not at this moment. She looked up at him and he just looked away. He felt guily that he didn't save him. "It's not your fault that you didn't get to him in time you do know that." Sage looked at Elena and smiled. He was glad that he didn't blame her. Did she ever hate anyone. I know of two exceptions. Old Ones and kitsunes. I don't blame her. If my frist encounter with one was as bad as hers i would hate them too. If only she knew.

Meredith and Bonnie grab Elena's shoulders and can feel her power pulsating through her. She is reaching her breaking point Meredith thought. She had never seen Elena, the sneaky, manipulative, attention grabber, and everything in between yell at someone for taking to long. I don't think anyone noticed I was sitting at the bottom of the steps listening. Nobody ever notice me when Elena was around or even when she's not. I'm quiet and I study things. I always have a plan. It's just the way I am. We three girls balance each other out. We are different yet we go perfect together. Always have. She hated that Elena had chosen Damon. Well, she will eventually or she won't. Elena is not a person you can predict. I get under Damon's skin. I guess it's because of my logical thinking. I put him on the defensive to much for him to ever be comfy around me. It suits me just fine.

"Damon we need to talk." Elena said. She made a mental note of how much that sounded like the break up talk. She stood up and walked toward the stairs. The way she walked and stood. There was something different but what? Damon just couldn't put his finger on it. He knew though that nobody in their right mind would disobey her. Except a very ignorant friend.

"Madame, shouldn't we be out looking instead of talking?" Sage obviously didn't know Elena. She turned and she flashed her best two-second smile which she had learned from Damon. Damon only used that mask when he was tore up inside. That's why she looked different. She was completely unstable and only I could see it.

"Sage, we always plan and strategize first. You wouldn't go blind into battle would you? Of coarse not." Without another word she turned and walked away while mumbling something under her breath that made Sage's eyes go wide. Apparently it wasn't the nicest thing Elena has ever said. Nobody stopped her after that.

When they got upstairs Elena turned that smirk on me and I realized why she hated mine so much. It was beautiful on her but it was full of sarcasm and you couldn't tell if she were really upset or not. I walked to where she was but she still didn't drop it.

"Did I use your famous smirk the right way?" I still had no clue what to say. I decided I would never use it on her when we were by ourselves again. She should never have to be put through that.

"Perfect, now lose it. I now realize why you hate mine so much. I won't use it on you anymore." She kept it there for a while longer and I wondered why but didn't ask. She would tell me.

"Promise? I really do hate it and I will promise to use it only on others too." I had to promise her or she would keep that stupid smirk on her face. I never realized why she hated it so much but now I will never be able to use it again on her.

"Of coarse. Now please drop the act. I know you better than that and I know you're tore up inside if you're using something of mine. It works though. I'm sure you agree." It slowly melted from her face. Then, she was on her bed crying and I was beside her. He was heart-broken at how bad this hurt her. It was Shinichi who had caused all this pain and those evil snow globes. He will pay. The pain I will put him through will be so great. Then Damon remembered, no I won't. I'm a human. Elena perked up.

"You really want to change back don't you?" She often wondered why Sage had said no. They were friends and I always want what makes my friends happy. I want him to change back. It's Damon's world. He belongs there. I belong with him. No, you only love him as a brother. A tiny voive in the back of her head whispered. _Yes, you used to. It's changed now. You love him._ I wanted to tell the tiny voice to shut-up but it would be stupid to argue with myself. I don't give up and neither would the little voive.

"Sage won't do it. I've already tried." I shook my head at him. He just doesn't know how to ask or threaten right.

"You've tried. I haven't. Let me try. Trust me for once will you?" I smiled at him. Damon trusted me with his life. If I told him he could jump off a cliff and he would live I'm sure he would if he thought it would help. He wanted to hear what was going through her mind. He wanted to hear the plan she was making as we speak. These are the little moments when I miss my vampire abilites the most he thought. Every second he spends with Elena. He misses the way he could listen to her mind for hours and hours and never get bored, the way she smelled, and the way she looked. He could no longer hear the music when she laughed. She was different. No, he thought. She's the same, I'm the one whose changed. He kissed her hard. Not waiting to ask and not wanting permission.

She was laying on her back when he sat on her and kissed her. She loved this Damon. Her Prince of Darkness. He was excited about becoming a vampire again. She assumed that's why he kissed her.

"I'll take that as a yes Prince. I think it would help you. Immortality suits you." He laughed real hard at this and brushed his lips against hers again. Not wanting to move and not wanting to talk. He could smell her. He was close enough to get her smell again. He rolled off and put her on him. He hugged her and made sure her smell was all over him.

"Thanks Princess." Elena looked shocked. She had no clue what he was thanking her for. She would've done it for anybody. Had he ever thanked me?

"Don't mention it. I can get Sage to say yes. I think it will be very easy." He looked into her eyes and laughed. He kissed her again. Why wasn't she stopping him. He just felt so right.

"Not for that. Thank you for being you. You should hate me but you…don't. Why do you only read my mind when it's convient to you?" She looked at him for a minute than she kissed him. He loved her now more than ever. While Stefan was gone she was mine.

"I don't like to read your mind. I don't try. You project. I have a question though."

"Yes?" He had known something was on her mind.

"How can Sage stay in the woods without being attacked." Damon froze slightly but tried to remain calm. He hated lying to her but he couldn't reveal too much because that would prove disasterous.

"Sage is a scary person. Him and those animals. Malache don't even mess with him apparently." Elena was studying his face. He hoped it showed nothing. His smirk would've came in handy then. Whatever she seen she just shook her head and decided not to pursue it.

"I have a plan. I only want to repeat it once so lets go downstairs and get the others. We are not looking for Shinichi. He won't be found unless he wants to be. I'm pretty sure it was one of his evil snow globes." Elena had a flash of an old memory. The time she had gotten trapped in one. She shuddered. Damon wished he only knew what she was thinking about so he could ease her pain but he also agreed. He was in no shape to fight Shinichi and he knew if given the chance he would fight rather he was ready to or not.

"Well, lets go tell the world about my plan and hopefully get you back to normal." She was at the door and he pushed her up against it and kissed her one last time before opening the door. She had not pushed him away once. He's very excited she thought. What if Sage did say no?

Chapter 3

As they walked down stairs Elena realized Damon would be stronger if his first 'meal' was from her. She hadn't told anone but her powers had grown. To what extent? She didn't even know. She was getting very good at hiding her aura and that helped at hiding the powers. She had no clue at how big her aura had gotten but she could feel it was huge. New things happened everyday. They will grown over the years if I practice with them she thought. She didn't know how she knew. She just did. Only time can tell.

Everyone was still in the kitchen. All to shocked to move more than likely. Had I ever yelled at anyone besides people trying to kill me which have grown in number since she had met Stefan. Sage had disappeared but as she thought this he came back through the door with his animals. I wonder how that came about Elena started to wonder.

"Meredith, you and Bonnie will say here and research. We need to learn how to destroy star balls. Mrs. Flowers and Matt we need some more of those post-it notes that made the malache stop. Sage, you can turn people into vampires, I want you to do it for me." Everybody got wide-eyed. Maybe she put that wrong. She smirked at them.

"Elena, you don't have to do that!" Matt shouted. Everybody silently agreed. Do they not know me at all? I don't want to be a vampire. Been there done that.

"No, me and Damon think it's a good idea to turn him back. If you refuse we will leave and find someone else no matter how dangerous that could be." How could anybody say no to that Damon thought. Do it or don't? Simple.

"Your wish is my command." Elena and Damon looked at each other and Sage knew they were having a private conversation with their eyes. Those two confuse him. Does she not love Stefan? Maybe it has changed. She actually scares me. That girl. She's not what she seems I know for sure. She has something building inside her.

"Good, now would be great. Take him to his room and do it there." I don't think I really had a choice. It feels as if she has been suspicious since I told my story. If only I could read her mind. I need to gain her trust not lose it.

Damon was full of exctiment. He could have his life back. He heard Elena's voice clearly in his mind. _When you awake, come to my room._ He would do as he was told. He layed down and let Sage lead the way. He had never been faint-hearted luckily. Sage smiled.

"This will only hurt a little bit." His teeth elongated and he struck quickly. Damon smelled like Elena. His lips smelled like her. His whole body smelled like her. What had they done? Damon was a love-struck fool. You could see it in the way he talked to her and gazed into her eyes. His smirk nowhere on his face.

Elena walked to her room and switched on the computer. She was never one to just sit and wait. Shinichi's snow globes have became a very hot topic in their lives lately. She needed to know what they do, if you can get out of one from the inside, and what sort of things were in them. She got lucky and found the answer to every question.

'_when dealing with kitsune's magical traps remember nothing is as it seems. Trap doors are everywhere! Their traps can range from very simple to very complex. It can keep you somewhere until you die from starvation or things can be lurking around every corner waiting to kill you. Keys and doors are hidden. They are your escape routes. The people I've talked to who have made it out say it is very difficult. There are obstacules keeping such things out of your reach. Kitsune's traps can have anything in it. They create everything. They defy gravity and the impossible becomes the possible.'_

Elena leaned back in her chair. There were her answers yet it didn't make her feel any better. I wonder if Stefan is ok? She hadn't told anyone that she planned on going to exactly where it happened and getting sucked in. She only wanted two people to go with her, Damon and Sage. She knew that meant a fight with Matt was in her future. Nobody will question why she wants Damon there but they will ask about Sage. Her and Sage hadn't seen eye-to-eye the past couple of day. Nobody really knew him. She somehow knew he was an Old One. While in the Dark Diminsion she had brought it up and he didn't ever say he wasn't. Even if he were she wouldn't blame him. He has been helpful and hasn't done anything to me. Elena already knew what she was going to do. Her friends would hate it but they would survive. I won't be responsible for any deaths.

After Elena packed all the things they might need she headed downstairs to have a one-on-one with Sage while Damon slept. She walked through the house once and figured he was outside again. He felt most at home there. She walked towards the Old Woods and stopped. She wouldn't let a little thing like this stop her. She pushed her luck and walked forward.

She stopped and looked around after she had taken a few steps. She still didn't see him and was about to keep walking but couldn't. Something had her leg. She looked down and a root was snaking it's way around her. She bent down to pry it off but a word burst out of her mouth.

"Fire." Her hands instantly heated up and had a bright red glow to them. I felt hot all over but it didn't hurt. It actually felt good. She placed them on the roots and they withered away. "Wow."

"You can say that again." Sage was literally frozen in a running position. He must have been on his way to help Elena thought. "How did that power come about?"

"I would like to know the same thing. Ever since we've gotten back I've had at least two new powers everyday. Different situations different powers." Elena wanted to finally get this off her chest but she had questions that needed to be answered.

"Madame? Shall we check on mon cher Damon?" Sage didn't know what Elena was about to do. He had been around for many years but nobody measured up to her. She was special but he didn't want to be with her. He did love her but not like most guys do. His feelings for her were strickly sister and brother.

"Yes, but lets talk about some things on our way in. This is completely confidential. Nobody has to know. I need to know this. Who are you?" Elena never was one to put something off for later discussions.

Chapter 4

"I am Sage." He looked taken back. The question clearly threw him off. He knew she had to ask something but why that? He gave a nervous chuckle. Why was he nervous? He hadn't planned on letting her get to him. He had seen her make greater men studder, falter, and second guess themselves under the gaze of her lapiz blue eyes. Now that they were fixed on him he wanted them off. She smirked. Damon was rubbing off on her. I think she could actually school him. I can't wait to tell him his love is better than him at certain things. Her wild streak was even worse. The smirk got bigger. She can read my mind!

"I know this. I want to know if you're an Old One? You never said you weren't." My face must have shown some emotion because she held up her hand. "Let me finish before you interrupt. I don't care. You may or may not be one but I know one thing you are. A friend, you have proved that time and time again. I really hate to be lied to especially by my friends. You're keeping a secret. What are you?" She must have seen the thought of lying dawn on my face because she said quickly. "Don't think about it. Just tell the truth." He was completely silent for five minutes.

"I..I'm..uh..yes, I'm an old one. It's worse than that though. My past. You would hate me if you knew. I've done things that Damon would be shocked to hear." Elena looked torn between two things. She couldn't surpress it any longer. She grabbed him up into a big hug. He was shocked but finally his arms wrapped around her.

"No, I would never hate you. You're my brother. I don't hate family. You can talk about it. I bet it's been forever since you've talked about it." She tightened her grip. She soon would not want anything to do with me. Not even the angel brought to earth can keep loving me after I tell her what I did.

"But..I..uh..I've killed many people. You know this. You will forgive me for that. You've done the same for Damon. He has a bad past and you've looked past it. It's who I've killed that will make you hate me." Elena just kept shaking her head no. She had no idea. I would miss her after this. No longer forgiving. He hugged her tighter. This will probably be good-bye. I'm sure not even she can forgive this one. Damon will kill me when she tells him. He will torture me.

"Damon and Stefan killed each other. They eached killed their own brother. I don't hold it against them! The past is called the past for a reason. You can't change it now why regret it? Did you kill someone in your family? Who Sage? I'm going to love you anyway!" Why did nobody believe her when she says she doesn't blame them. Do I go around accusing people of things? Tears were rolling down his face. Tears! Why did this girl bring out these reactions in him? Things he hasn't done in thousands of years! How did people live with her? Persistent and confident. Loving and loved. Elena was and did many things. One couldn't help but love her he supposed.

"It's not the same. I killed someone close to you. Two very special people. Elena, I killed your mom and dad." She looked up and tears pooled in her eyes but she brought that smirk back. Talking about them had always made her cry. She didn't believe he would intentionally hurt her but she didn't want to admit he was right just yet. He could be trying to throw me off track.

"I'm positive you didn't do it. They died in a.." I cut her off so I could prove I was as horrible as I felt. I'm terrible. If it was anybody else's parents I wouldn't care but this girl gets to me. She's made Damon into a softie and I'm following down that road and I don't even love her like he does. She is great and precious. I know we will protect her with everything we have. Shinichi will not get her.

"Car wreck. I know, I caused it. I pushed it off the road. I had just lost a fight and I needed to drink. Your mom and dad were the first ones to drive by. I was exhausted so I wasn't discreet. I killed your mom first. Since she was in the wreck she had already lost a lot of blood and that didn't fill me up. I wasn't satisfied. I could've stopped there but I didn't. Your dad was still alive. He was calling someone's name that I didn't recognize. I drained him too. I wasn't full though. Fighting always did make me want more of everything. Then, I came upon the girl with the golden hair in the backseat. She looked like an angel. She was of coarse covered in scratches but she wasn't dead. Her eyes fluttered open and closed quickly. I was shocked. Her eyes were the same color of the lapiz lazuli that I wear every single day of my life. Her blood smelled so good but I couldn't muster up the energy to kill her or even drink from her. So, I left her to die. After, I killed her family! I made them die so I could live. If only I had been more careful. I could've lived and so could they. I didn't though! You couldn't even see the bite marks. They were to scratched up for anyone to think twice about it. I'm horrible. Please hate me."

Elena sat down with me still in her arms. She started shaking her head back and forth. I'm not going to leave though he thought. He wanted her to cuss him out, make him feel like dirt, and hit and kick him as hard as she could. She looked up and what he saw surprised him. It wasn't anything he expected. She had no hatered in her eyes..only..what? Was it love? How could she still love him? He who had surely caused her so much pain in her life.

"It's not your fault. It's your nature and as you said you were hurt. I'm glad you told me. It's been a mystery all these years as to why the car had crashed. I needed the closure. Is this the reason why you always helped me, even though I hadn't done anything to deserve your generosity?" He was really crying now. She just called him generous after killing her parents. How did she do that? Not hate him for everything? All she can show is love for him. She either was the best actress or she really was an angel.

"Yes, I promised I would make it up to you. I'm sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me. I don't want you to forgive me. It was awful and I don't deserve your love." She kissed my check and wiped her tears and mine. She was amazing.

"Do all vampires believe they don't deserve love. I swear. Between you, Damon, and Stefan that's all I hear. Everyone deserves love no matter what they have done. I do forgive you and I release you from your promise. You owe me nothing. We don't need to speak of this to anyone. Damon might kill you I suppose. Leave if you like but I'd rather my brother stay and accompany me into Shinichi's trap and get Stefan back." She had stopped crying and had accepted what life had gave her. I have to do the same Sage thought.

"It will be my honor. Let's go check on Damon." I couldn't be mad she thought. He didn't know and he was hurt. Holding grudges wasn't my strong point. I knew he would stick by my side and he would take it back if he could. He cried. It's over and done with. The past is exactly what it's called. The past.

"I'm going to my room to take a nap. If you need me you know where I am." Elena was very strong. She would be a wonderful vampire. She could handle herself well. Better than that man of hers, Stefan. Her and Damon are a better match. What should be will be. Her growth in her powers is another mystery about her. What else could she do? We would have another one-on-one and it will be my turn to ask the questions this time.

Elena ran upstairs and flopped down on her bed. Instead of being sad she was glad. She was finally able to figure out the missing piece that caused the wreck. They never knew why it had happened, just that it did. She was tired but ready to save Stefan. She wanted to sleep badly but couldn't. She walked to Damon's room, stepped in, and shut the door. I loved the way he looked when he was sleeping. So calm. His stupid mask wiped clean away. I wish he would stay like that forever. Awake but same facial expression.

"Elena…kiss me." He was dreaming of her. Apparently it was good. She giggled are walked to the bed. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. That all to familiar electric current shot through her and he shuddered, unable to hide it while sleeping. She walked back out and could feel him coming awake. She had twenty minutes before he would come looking for her. She was sure she had time to write in her all but forgotten diary. She had been denying it the attention it needed. This would help her sleep. She should've seen it sooner. She didn't know why the thought hadn't occurred before. She ran all the way back to her room. Eager and ready.

_dear diary,_

_I should really be sad I realize but I'm not. It cleared up their death and it cleared a few things up about Sage. Should I hate him? She could never. He was apart of the family. You know what they say, once you open up you can't stay shut. I believe me and Sage will talk again very soon. I have a hunch that he knows a lot that he is keeping to himself. Forgiving him ,however, will bring it out. Showing him that he could trust me was harder than Stefan but easier than Damon. _

_Speaking of Damon, he will be waking up soon. I'm anxious about this. Should I be happy? I am. He's getting his life back. I have to tell him aobut my new powers but he will know soon enough. My blood has also changed. Stefan told me when we first got back that it was a little more…more. He had no words to describe it and with every new power my blood got sweeter and my aura grew bigger. I can feel this. I'm just so yummy._

_I don't know how I've lived this far without someone discovering me. Being in a little town is a blessing I guess and I have learned how to hide most of it but that didn't explain it. Damon put wards around the house right when we got home. After our discussion I believe Sage will be joining in the protect Elena wagon. Stefan asked me why he cared so much and I just shrugged and told him that there were no words to explain his brother. Stefan, however, volunteered a few words that decribed his brother perfectly to him. _

_How can I tell Stefan that me and Damon have became closer and he didn't know nearly enough to judge him. How do you tell someone that you see their brother in a whole new light and you might like what you see?_

_Well, I discovered my new motto. Only time can tell!_

_Elena_

Damon was waking up and he was ready to see her. He had an idea of what was going to happen and he was ready and willing. He missed the taste of her blood. The smell, the sounds, and the loving looks they exchanged. He missed her. He was absolutely head-over-hills in love with her and every moment they spent together he was just falling deeper. She was changing him. He talked about his life with her and how he felt. He was being turned into a softie. He didn't know why he continued to let her in. After Stefan returned she'd go running back to him and he would surely be forgotten again. He remembered though that she did spend most of her time with him when they had gotten back from the Dark Diminsion. She hadn't left him yet and maybe she wouldn't. He was under her spell, a softie and everything between but only for her. He chuckled at this. Damon Salvatore. A softie.

Chapter 5

He walked in and was over-whelmed. She was everywhere. Something had changed though? He hadn't forgotten anything about her and he compared this Elena to the one in the Dark Diminsion. She had definatly changed. Power was pulsing from her. She had gotten stronger and more intoxicating. He shut the door and lounged against it. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply. They both had been awake at four this morning and after everything that had happened she needed this. He was taking her in with his eyes. His vampire ability only making her look more flawless. He walked over and lay beside her. Why did she have to belong to my brother? Everyone picked him. Katherine, dad, and their 'friends'. He snorted at this. She rolled over and snuggled under his arm.

"Damon. I have something to tell you." He sat up and listened. This should be good. Let her confess her love for me while sleeping so when she woke up it would all be forgotten. She does love me. She does love my brother. Which does she love more? Hopefully me he agreed.

"What Princess?" He tried hard to hold back but the bed shook with his silent laughter.

"Damon please. This is important." She was smiling. This must be good. He sobered up and was serious. He wanted to hear this and laughing would ruin it.

"Yes, tell me." She kept her eyes closed the whole time. Not a hint she was awake. She was a very heavy sleeper he had remembered and she did do a lot of talking while she was awake. Sleeping wouldn't be much different.

"Damon…you're squishing my leg." Her eyes popped open and she began laughing. It was hilarious to her. I have to admit it was funny. He started laughing and she stopped. "I love your laugh. I wish I heard it more often. How do you feel? Because if it can wait awhile it needs to. I have to tell you something." I would wait for her to tell me. Nothing is more important than Elena. He shook his head telling her to go.

"I'm sure you've noticed that I'm different. I'm trying really hard to hide it. I have these new powers. I can get up to two new ones everyday. Today I learned I could make fire come from my hands but I'm sure it includes every part of me. I can read human and vampire minds better than before. I can control the elements like a strong vampire can, which also includes the weather. People listen to me. If I want it I can persuade them into giving me what I want. The two powers I gain everyday are usually similar so I probably will be able to freeze things next. If I happen to burn my hand we will see if my theory is right. My aura. How do I explain it? Basically, if I were to let it show it would feel the whole room at this moment. Every time I get a new power it grows bigger. Making me stronger. When my aura gets bigger my blood gets more intoxicating. Lets use the word you thought when you first smelt me. Smell again. I was hiding it awhile ago so you wouldn't go crazy. I want your first snack to be me so you can gain power. I've thought this out and I want you to do it. You will be incredibly strong. Go ahead smell." He did as he was told and it hit him. It was…wow…never in the hundreds of years I have been alive have I smelt anything like that. Just to think, everyday it would get better.

Elena leaned back to give Damon a full view of her neck. She was feeling full there anyway. He was the simple solution. He didn't move for awhile and she wondered why.

"Problem?" He just looked at her savoring the sound of her voice. Problem? Yes, if he tasted her then Stefan would probably never get her back. I would have to kidnap her he realized.

"I want to see your aura." She had perfected the normal girl appearance except for the beauty. Nobody would call her normal with the face of an angel.

"I'm going to let it out slowly so it won't over-whelm you. It can do that." She released it. Only a little at first because his eyes kept widening as it kept growing. She smiled and she heard the confusion in his head. He didn't know which he wanted more: her blood or her. "I don't think I should let it out anymore. It's grown since yesterday."

Damon just looked shocked. "There's more? How can there be anymore? It's amazing Princess. You're sure it will grow everyday?" He couldn't believe it. His blood lust was momentarily forgotten. She was amazing. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. He had never felt THIS way.

"Yes, there is more. I'm as surprised as you are. The last time I checked it was smaller. I'm not sure it will grow everyday. Hopefully it will stop one day because it takes awhile to learn how to hold all of this in." She gestured around the room and as quickly as she had let it out she brought it back in. Damon was disappointed. He could still see the aura that made him want her but the desire and passion that came with it all the way out was gone. He would not be able to stop himself if it happened to slip out while he were around. "So, are you going to bite me or not? I'm extra yummy now." She smiled and he leaned in and kissed her.

"I forgot I was hungry for your blood." He kissed up her neck to the spot and he had barely penetrated the skin when the delicious smell hit him. He bit deeper. Stars, sparks, comets, and fireworks. This had no words. It knocked him speechless but he still had control and knew he had to stop. He felt so powerful. He had never been this powerful. Her blood was wonderful but he had to admit he liked her way better. They layed down beside each other and soaked in everything that had happened.

"Yummy? I pricked my finger and I put it in my mouth to stop it from bleeding and even I loved it! If my plan is right, which it is, you should be a super vampire again. Stronger than you were before. I know you are. I can feel it." Elena yawned. This had tired her and it was getting close to nightfall. She had slept longer than she thought but was still tired. Damon rolled her on top of him and pulled a knife from his pocket. He made the incision on his neck and lead her to it. He had never really done this a lot, but she had. She knew exactly what to do and when to stop. She looked up at him and he pulled her back to him but this time it was for a kiss. She still smelled of blood and my teeth elongated. She was very experienced with what pleased them. She captured one tooth between her lips and held it there. It got even sharper. Had they ever been this sharp? He couldn't remember any other times. He believed he loved her more than his brother did.

"You are absolutely delicious." He planted butterfly kisses up and down her neck while she giggled.

"I missed you." The rest of the time he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Damon Salvatore. Doing that? Yes, a softie but only for her.

"What have you done to me?" He interrupted lightly and she laughed. She loved games. She was getting sleepy again and she wasn't planning on letting Damon leave her bed. He was comfy.

"Whatever do you mean? I'm just an innoccent little girl who knows not the ways of the vampire." Wow, Damon thought. That was sexy. He always had a thing for girls who could play innoccent when convenient. She had no idea where those words came from. They just came and she realized that Damon liked them. Maybe it reminded him of his time era but whatever it was made that flame of desire in his eyes burn brighter.

"You, my dear Princess, have turned me into what people these days would call a softie." She laughed and it was like music to my ears. How would I live without her after Stefan got back. Maybe, she would choose him and not his brother.

"Your confusing your language with another time. We would now call you whipped." She was sleepy now and could no longer keep her eyes open. She layed down on Damon and quickly drifted to sleep.

_-Elena's dream_

"_I love you."_

"_forever and always"_

_She knew that everything was perfect. The beach water was clear blue and the sun wasn't too hot. She was with the man she loved. The ONLY man she loved. She ducked under water to wet her hair and seen a shark. As he walked over and wrapped his arms around me the shark swam the other way. No animals messed with the strongest predatore of all._

"_Princess, you should stop playing with dangerous animals. It could've bit you and ruined those perfect legs of yours."_

"_You know I could handle that shark all by myself. I like to pet them. They need to be loved to and they don't get loved very often because everyone is scared of them." He laughed. I always did love the wrong things. I'm sure he was glad about that. _

"_There are reasons why they don't get the love you think they require. They like to bite people who try to love them. Not many people like things that bite." She turned around and nipped at his ear._

"_I'm glad I'm one of the few that do. I love you Prince Damon."_

_-End of dream_

She woke up the next morning to his loving gaze. A big bright smile on his face. Not that I hated the smile, it's just he never had that certain mocking smile on his face without a reason.

"What are you smiling so big for Damon?" He started to chuckle. She had no idea that she spoke in her sleep so often. I heard most of it but not all of it.

"Oh, no Prince Damon? I'd really like for you to fill in some blanks because you only say what your talking about. What did I say in your dream?" Her face reddened. It was so cute the way she looked. Yes, he was whipped but not like Stefan.

"I just don't think I will tell you. Unless, you figure out a way to make me but I doubt that." She jumped out of bed, ran down the hall, and straight into the kitchen. Fatty

"I think I can make you do whatever I want you to do. I am stronger than you my Princess." He had whispered it but you could hear her laughing about it all the way downstairs.

_You think you're stronger and you look stronger but don't believe you are stronger. It may surprise you. _He heard her mental voive ringing in his ears and you could practically see the smile on her face when she said it. You could hear the smile as it is.

Chapter 6

Elena was very hungry. She didn't eat yesterday. Sage was already at the table staring down at his hands, lost in thought. She turned on the coffee and quickly took a seat by Sage.

"How is Damon? I assume you know since he was not in his room when I went to check on him. Does he act the same? No complications?" He wanted to make sure he did the procedure right. He wouldn't kill another person close to her.

"He is great, just the same. He is excited about having his life back. I let him stay in my room last night in-case any complications did arise but nothing." Sage could feel Damon upstairs. He was better than great. He was stronger than he had ever been. Her blood must be amazing. She must be strong too. She had to keep everything bottled up so nobody would find her. It isn't fair for her to do that. When we get back from saving Stefan, he promised, I will take her somewhere so she can let her powers out to the full extent.

"Madame, tell me of these other powers you spoke of the other day." It had been on his mind and he couldn't bare to wait any longer.

"Well, my power for reading minds for one. I can hear everything a human is thinking and with a vampire I can pick up certain thoughts and ideas even if you're trying to hide it most of the time. I can turn it off though, like right now. I have it as off as it can be so you can have your privacy. I can control the elements. All four of them. The weather matches my mood when I want it to. Strong vampires can do the same thing so it's no big deal. I only got one new power yesterday which was fire and I'm sure ice will be coming later because they usually come in similar pairs. I had to tell this to Damon last night. My blood is more intoxicating as he put it and my aura, there are no words to describe it. It's..I would just have to show you one day. Oh, I can also persuade people to do as I say. I have some vampire abilites it seems like." Sage didn't know what to say. She was as different as any girl could be. She got up and fixed her some coffee and had a muffin that she absolutely loved. Damon finally decided to grace us with his presence. Yes, he was different. He had drunk from her. With the blood, aura, and powers she has no wonder he is like that. I would be to. Sage, however, had no desire to drink from her. She was hiding her power well. He couldn't sense anything from her besides a normal teenage girl.

"Amazing. You have great control. When are we leaving? I'm ready to go save your love." The look Elena had on her face didn't match what she should be feeling. Stefan was her love? Wasn't he? Sage liked Damon better and if she happened to choose him over the other than he was ok with it. Elena had already drained her coffee and was needing more.

"After I explain it to everyone, have a fight with Matt I'm sure, and make sure me and Bonnie can keep in touch. I have gotten some information off the computer. There are ways out or I wouldn't ask you to do this. You can choose if you want to bring Saber and Talon or not. They are not essential but can prove to be important. A bird's eye view would be great." Damon wrapped his arms around Elena and produced a cup of coffee in front of her. One for him and one for her. Sage chuckled and Damon gave him a perculiar look.

"What is so funny might I ask?" He considered telling him. It was the perfect time to let him know how Elena could school him in the manipulation category.

"She has turned you into a softie. I also would like to add that you could learn a thing or two from her. She has perfected your smirk in every single way. It is absolutely the best." Damon used the smirk in question and laughed at me. He would never beat her, even if he lived another hundred years. It just came naturally.

"Elena can turn me into whatever her little heart desires. Yes, I am a softie or whipped as people this day and age would say." They bothed laughed at this. Damon turned his gaze on Elena and that hated smirk melted away. Them two are a piece of work. Stefan didn't stand a chance.

"We're leaving today after I fight with Matt on why he can't come. Sage was just about to tell me if his animals would accompany me on our little trip to the unknown." Speaking of the devil. Matt walked downstairs at that precise moment. Elena's eyes wandered to Damon's arm wrapped around her. Matt would hate this. She would have to make him stay here against his will.

"We were just talking about you. I want you to do something for me. We are going to go into Shinichi's trap and get Stefan. I want you to stay here." Matt's face got a dark shade of red and she could tell he would argue until the sun went down and she just didn't have time for it.

"No, if you go, I'm going. You can't make me stay here. I won't! I left you with Damon in the Dark Diminsion. I won't do that again." He was dead set against her going.

"You want to stay here. You don't want to leave Bonnie, Meredith, and Mrs. Flowers unprotected do you? No, you don't. You would rather stay here. Stay here." Damon and Sage could feel a fraction of the power she were using. It didn't strain her. She wasn't even trying. She made him listen to her. She had mentioned the new power but seeing Elena use it was shocking. Nobody would believe she would use it. "Now, you want to go tell the rest of them what we are going to do and tell them not to worry. We can keep in touch through Bonnie." He got up and walked out. Amazing. It was just like a vampire's but they had a feeling that it could surpass even the strongest vampire.

"Ok, not as much of a fight as you had thought." She smirked at Sage. He was clearly shocked but she had warned them about it.

"There was going to be one. In his mind he was already thinking about keeping us here until nightfall if he had to. I just intervened before it could start. No reason to wait around for the inevitable. We will leave right after I eat and finish this coffee."

As Elena finished in the kitchen and talked to her friends Sage and Damon went outside to fetch Talon and Saber. He decided Elena was right and they would be needed on the trip. Sage wanted to tell Damon a few things and now was as good a time as any.

"I told her what I was. She doesn't even care and she doesn't plan on telling anyone. She's really amazing. How do you feel?" Damon was in one of the best moods I had seen him in in ages. Love did that to you. He was laughing. Damon Salvatore didn't laugh.

"Yes she is. I told you it would be ok. I feel great. She's wonderful. I'm not even close to being as strong as she is though. Her strength hasn't improved but if the situation arises I'm sure that power will come along sooner-or-later." Poor Damon. She better choose him and not Stefan or it would be terrible.

"What about the two of you? Is there something going on there? No, it's obvious there is but is it strong enough to over come her love for Stefan? I don't want to see you hurt. She wouldn't do it on purpose but it can happen." Damon looked down. He didn't want to talk about this. He didn't talk about his feelings. He wouldn't talk about them. He just smirked and pretended it didn't bother him.

"If she does she does if she don't she don't. Who would want to pass me up?" Sage never knew when Damon was hurt and when he was not. His heart was hardened by the years of disappointment he went through and nobody but Elena was allowed in. Elena was the exception to everyone. Nobody could deny her the answer she wanted and nobody wanted to deny her anything.

"Well I'm ready to leave and I'm sure you are to. You must miss your brother greatly." Damon looked at him as if he were crazy. Him? Miss his brother? Never, the only reason he is going is because Elena wants it and he was still his brother. No matter how bad he got on his nerves he still loved him.

"I'm going to catch a quick snack and be back. You should do the same because we are going into the unknown practically blind. We won't be able to eat for awhile." They quickly went their separate ways and Damon knew he really didn't need this. Elena's blood would probably last weeks before it finally emptied out but hopefully the power would still be there. He believed the power had soaked into him and would always be there. When he found his snack, a blonde girl the age of eighteen, he had been thinking. Sage had hit the nail right on the head. It would hurt painfully if she took Stefan back. He knew she would comfort him in the beginning at least but she would tell him when he started getting better. He wanted this more than anything. For someone to finally pick him and not St. Stefan.

Prince and Princess could finally come together. The perfect match. Each strong-willed and stubborn. Elena was just like him but everyone loved her for it. They were the same but nobody seen it. If they did, they choose to make Damon seem more of a killer than her. He was of coarse but he hadn't killed a single person since meeting Elena. His thoughts were torn back to when Shinichi had controlled him. That was the exception. There was always one to every rule. People love Elena for the same thing they hate him for. It isn't fair. He could hear his father in his mind reminding him over and over again. _Nobody ever said life was fair. You learn to live with it._ He hated his father. He did everything in his power to go against what his father said. Damon would never learn how to live with it. He fought and hustled it everyday of his life and would continue to do it.

He would never be the saint his brother is. He wouldn't ever try to be. Elena loved him the way he was and he could never be as helpless as Stefan. He wouldn't sink that low. He would love Elena as much as he could and she would soon realize they were meant to be.

He made his way back to the house. Careful to avoid the Old Woods until it was time to purposely walk into their trap. He hated the idea of it but Elena knew what she was doing. She was outside waiting. Sage was already back. Elena and him were laughing. Jealousy flared. She seen him and her eyes sparkled. She loved him. If only she knew.

"Are you ready? Sage is going to take us to where the trap is. The malache won't attack with him around and if they do I can handle it. Be prepared to fight when we first get there in-case we are ambushed. Nothing is impossible. While looking for Stefan we should be looking for keys and doors. Meredith said the keys were easy to distinguish. It's finding it that will be the problem. The doors will probably be hidden and guarded by things you could only find in your nightmares. Now, any questions?" She had explained it clearly enough. The only thing left was to put it into action. Damon noticed the post-its on the out-skirts of the trees. "They are there so the malache have a less chance of getting to our friends." She hadn't even seen he was looking at them. She had heard the thought in his mind. Elena turned around and smiled at him.

"You are very weird. Freaky powers." The two of them had laughed and Sage just snorted.

"You call them weird, I call them a little annoying. Having someone in your mind at all times. You are definitely a sister because only a sister can annoy me like you can." She turned around and smacked his arm with a giggle. Damon didn't like him saying that she was annoying. She was everything but not annoying. He knew they were joking but he didn't really want to hear that.

"You, Sage, are a big brother because only a big brother can push buttons and get on my nerves like you can." He reached up and tousled her hair. This shocked Damon. Did he just kid around with Elena? Did Sage even kid around with anybody. No, he had never seen it and the two of them had traveled together for years.

"I will bite you the next time you do that." He got a kick out of that. Sage doubled over laughing.

"I'm sure your bark is worse than your bite. If it comes to that we can compare because I promise you, I will bite back." Damon was speechless. They acted like to kids around each other. Fighting and making fun of each other. He didn't know if he liked the attention Sage was getting from Elena but it wasn't the kind of attention he had to be worried about. She was still brushing that beautiful hair that was slightly ruffled now. They had already gotten deep into the woods without noticing it. Sage lost all his playing and started to focus. Elena picked up on it and put away her things. It looked as if her pupils grew and Damon realized she was directing her power to her eyes. He also knew that with the power she had, her whole eye was probably pupil, it would maximize her view until she could see everything. Damon was proud of her. His princess, doing as he had taught her.

"Stop Elena. He was only a few steps from here." Elena could already see where he had fallen. She could sense the trap was ready to spring as soon as somebody walked on it.

"Elena, promise me you won't get yourself killed." Damon was worried for her. All the while she kept walking toward it even though Damon wanted to go in first. She laughed and tilted her head to the side to see him.

"It's right here. I promise not to let the evil monsters get me. At least without a fight. So, ready or not, here we come." she took one more step and was quickly sucked in. I ran the rest of the way and quickly followed to make sure she was alright. I could hear Sage right behind me and I knew there was no turning back now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 7

Damon and Sage looked around. The jungle was dense and they had already lost Elena. Did she already get kidnapped? That girl was always in the wrong place at the wrong time. This time she had went willingly into the unknown and it was different now. She had ways of handling herself. In his frenzy he forgot to try and sense her. He took a deep breath and searched. He didn't have to look for long and where it lead him surprised him.

She was smiling with her hair in a mess around her. She had gotten dropped in a tree. Elena had barely caught the branch with her leg. She was now hanging upside down and smiling at the two men below her waiting for them to realize where she was. They looked up and Damon smiled back.

"Catch me please." She released her grip and suddenly dropped. She twisted in the air so she would end right-side up. As, she hit the one who was waiting to catch her four arms went around her. Sage had also made sure she didn't hit the ground. She wouldn't get hurt on this trip.

"Sage, you can let go now." Damon growled. He knew he could catch her. She weighed nothing compared to the things he had once lifted and used in fights. Apparently Sage didn't trust in his abilities. Elena smacked his arm. "What did I do?"

"Besides the obvious growling at Sage? You know very well what you did. He trusts you, he just wanted to make sure I didn't hit the ground." Sage shook his head yes but was confused as to why she should would say it.

"Stay out of my mind little one." She snickered and hopped out of his grasp. She walked two steps forward.

"You project is all I can say. I'm not little either. I can out-power you. I have been practicing but you won't know how much I can really do until I decide to show you." She then figured out where they were and became fully alert. Scanning the area for danger. She relaxed. It was a jungle with animals and things. She could see the animals walking around but she couldn't identify any of them. They were mutant disasters. You could tell Shinichi had created them. They were similar to his tree monsters. An abomination. None had bothered them yet but they also looked like plant eaters, she didn't want to see what the meat eaters would look like.

"Ok, I think we should follow this path. It looks man-made and I'm sure there is a village nearby. I can sense a few people out in the trees close-by looking for food." Elena already knew this. She could even tell you how many people were in the trees, what they had with them, what they were thinking, where their village was, how many people were in this village, and she wasn't even trying.

"It's about noon so we should start looking." Sage had already sent Talon to look over the trees and see if anything important showed up.

"Princess, I want you to stay between me and Sage. It will be easier to protect you." She laughed at this. Damon could be such a worrier when it came to her and she hasn't even gotten captured. She was always the one to save everyone.

"Calm down, I hate being in the middle. So pick. I'm in front or back." They both shook their heads at her.

"No, middle. You have to be, don't argue." She narrowed her eyes at him. He would not be like this the entire way she hoped and if she let him control her now he would expect it.

"Fine, we won't argue." Elena walked straight past both of them and kept walking. She had gone a few steps then turned around and smiled really bright. She wasn't arguing. She was doing what she wanted. "Coming?" She turned back around and kept walking again.

"I think that if an animal doesn't kill her, I might." Damon mumbled. He knew he wouldn't but she would have to listen when he told her to do something.

"No you won't." She did listen, just to the wrong things. There was nothing wrong with her hearing unless you count selective hearing as a problem.

Elena finally let Damon catch up so they could walk together and maybe satisfy him a little. They were right beside each other and she pushed him with her butt into a tree. Damon and Sage laughed. She was very playful today.

"Who's little now? I can protect myself a little. You don't have to hold onto my reins so tight. I won't jump off a cliff unless we decide to go cliff-diving while we are on this little vacation." He thought about this. He could see she wasn't vulnerable but she had yet to prove it and he would not take a chance.

"Princess, I have to keep the reins tight or someone would surely try and steal someone as beautiful as you. You should thank your little damsel in distress for this all expenses paid vacation." At this, Elena started laughing and couldn't stop. It was magical. Her laugh had different tones and jingles. The animals, if you could even consider them that, stopped to listen. "I know I'm a riot."

"I called him the same thing yesterday. I wasn't being mean but that is exactly what he is. He is always in trouble." They were more alike than either realized.

"Great minds tend to think alike." Elena had suddenly stopped, her body tense. Damon began searching but could find nothing. "What?"

"Be ready. Their men ,from the village, are hunting. We are on their land, in their world, not ours. They are running what looks like a pack of some lion/rhino hybrid toward us." He still couldn't see or hear it. Sage gave her a puzzled look.

"How close?" She grabbed both of their hands. Power started flowing into Damon and Sage so they could see what she did. She finally realized the threat was not anywhere nearby.

"Wow, Elena, they have to be a day or two away." Damon couldn't believe it. She was stronger than both of them had expected.

"Yeah, sorry. I forgot to see how far away they were. It takes a little while to get the hang of it." She withdrew her hand and continued walking, hoping they hadn't sensed the new powers within her.

"Madame, it's amazing. You even have enough power to support 6 strong vampires, I'm sure! You weren't even trying! Maybe, you don't need our help or protection. Why did you even ask us to come?" Sage couldn't understand why they were there. If he didn't need help he wouldn't ever ask anyone else to come. Damon could only stare. She wasn't little and she knew it. She carried herself the same as to not draw attention. She was different from yesterday.

"It was voluntary. Damon would've came anyway but I do like company. You could've declined when I offered." Damon's jaw had dropped and it was still open. She laughed and closed it. "You don't want mutant flies in there."

"Princess, what else can you do?" She kept walking but had a thoughtful expression. Leave it to Damon to pick the one thing she didn't want to talk about. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. She looked down until he forced her to look him in the eyes.

"I already told you. Why would I lie?" She knew what he was talking about. She didn't want to lie but she didn't like the first power she got so why mention the second one.

"I don't think you're lying but today is a new day. A power a day keeps the monsters away. Have you already gained two new powers? What's wrong with them?" Damon couldn't be fooled. He knew something was up. Why would she be ashamed of it?

"Oh, nothing much. I'm stronger, two new powers. No biggy. They're nothing to talk about." She didn't want this one. It related her to much to the one she despised. It wasn't connected to anything. It just happened. Did Damon have to know? That little voive chimed in her head. _No, he doesn't have to know but you want him to. He will figure out sooner-or-later. He will still love you._

"Two new powers are hardly nothing to talk about. What are they? They couldn't be that bad?" He didn't know how bad they could be. The memories that power brought back was to great. She wished she could forget that day.

"Well, there was a fly in my face. It was bugging me. So, I tried to swat it away. I got the fly and all my books flew off the shelf. My books were on the other side of the room. I did it with a simple flick of my wrist. You did the same to Matt. How difficult was it for you?"

"It wasn't the easiest thing I've ever done. It took strength and patience." She laughed. Damon didn't have much patience, only when it suited him. He did love a challenge and if that's what it took then he would have as much patience as needed.

"Well, I didn't think about it, I just did it. It was as simple as breathing. I've learned to control it. To think about the thing I want to move and only that thing and it will go as far or as long as I want it." Damon knew what she was doing wasn't easy. He had trouble with it.

"That's great. What's the other one?" She had started with the one that didn't bother her. She actually liked this new power. It's the other one. There always had to be an upside and a downside. The downside was so far down on the list that she was actually considering lying but she knew she wouldn't do that.

"Just a little thing. Any really strong vampire can do it. Damon can do it. Sage, I'm sure you can do it. It's really not that important to mention." Both of the guys knew Elena was troubled by this new power. It wasn't as simple as she had said or she would have already told them.

"Elena, I'm serious. If it's that simple than tell us so we can move on. Why are you hiding this from us? We won't laugh or make fun of you if that's what you're worried about."

"Madame, may I suggest that nothing you do is silly. We won't even comment on it if that's what you wish." Damon shot him a speak for yourself look and Sage just shook his head no.

"Just.." She mumbled the rest but nothing gets past vampires anymore.

Chapter 8

"What? Elena! You were right, only strong, very strong vampires can do that!" Damon was shocked but Sage just kept quiet as he had promised.

"Yes, I know. I don't want to be like her though!" Damon couldn't understand who the lady in question was.

"Who is her? I don't understand." Elena looked at him and smiled. How could he forget. She, who had done so much to torment us.

"Katherine, that's who. I can turn into any animal. She could do the same thing. I don't want this power. Everytime I think about it, it reminds me of her. I was just petting a kitten. I was thinking about how it would feel to be a cat and suddenly I was one. How, I don't know. It just happened like everything else does. Then, I decided to try another animal. I didn't have a certain one in mind but I turned into a lion or lioness would be the correct term and then I changed into a tiger. I didn't like it. But, I don't look like Katherine. She was white with gold flecks. I'm all gold with blue flecks. What animal has blue in their fur?" Damon was stunned. He had almost completely forgotten Katherine. He had no feelings for her now. Elena could never be compared to her. She was gold? That would be beautiful. With blue? It would look natural on her of coarse.

"Can you change for us?" Sage still had not spoken but was looking at Damon with a gaze that could burn a hole through anyone.

"Mon cher! Do not add insult to injury! You want her to do the one thing she hates? Damon, use your head. The memory is to painful for her." Elena smiled at Sage. It wasn't an Elena smile, it was a sad smile that showed how much it hurt.

"Thanks, Damon, I don't want to do it. He's right, it reminds me of that day everytime I think about it." He walked up and hugged her. He didn't mean to cause her grief. He was merely interested.

"You never cease to amaze me. Katherine hasn't crossed my mind in forever. I didn't mean to bring it up. I should learn to leave well enough alone." She wanted to hold on to him forever. All the emotions and powers were building up and all she could do was hold it in. She knew it would draw attention though and she held it in anyway.

"I'm a human with the powers of a strong vampire. I'm glad I don't thirst for blood as of yet. I still need sleep though. Even the strongest need their sleep." She stepped out of his grip, stretched, and yawned. One of her shoes had came untied and she reached down to tie it back. Her hand brushed Damon's leg and he shivered as the electric current went through him and caught him off guard.

She leaned up and smiled. Damon casually picked her up and started walking. She was grateful. It was getting dark and shelter was nowhere in sight.

"There's a cave right there." They looked puzzled. Maybe, she was seeing a cave off in the distance again or maybe she was sleep talking. "Don't give me that, you're crazy look, just watch. Put me down." He didn't want to let go. "Salvatore, I said put me down now." She jumped out of his arms before his permission was given. She placed both hands on the ground and the earth began to shake. She raised her arms the quickly extended her arm as if punching a hole in something. The rocks obeyed her command and a cave quickly formed. "Do you each want one or all sleep in the same one?" They just stared at her.

"How. Did. You. Do. That." Elena just laughed at their expressions. Did nobody believe her when she mentioned she could control the elements.

"I did say I was able to control elements. So, one room or three?" She acted as if it was normal and people did it everyday. Damon got over the shock first but barely. He was still fighting to speak correctly.

"I'll..uh..sleep with you I think. Sage?" They looked at him. He was still stunned but slowly came out of it. He wanted to leave them alone but had no good excuse. Sage could tell Damon wanted the privacy but he was struggling to find the right reason.

"I'll need another room for me, Talon, and Saber. We move a lot at night and we need our space." Elena just shrugged and repeated the process as if nothing was out of the ordinary. They were awe-struck again.

"Well, I'm going to sleep now. You want some light? It could get really dark around here." Sage shook his head no but Damon had to comment. He often tried to push Elena's buttons but usually failed.

"Do you glow now?" She punched his arm and walked into their temporary home. She began to unpack her blankets and pillows. She wanted a bed and she was going to get one.

"No, but I do create fire and in return I have a deep red glow but that's beside the point and not what I meant. I wanted to make a torch. Don't be smart Salvatore." She had apparently given him a trouble name. The name you hear and assume you're in trouble and have done something wrong. Before he could argue about the name she was already layed down and asleep.

He layed down and she rolled over and placed her head on his chest. He wished she would stay like this forever. His and only his but she wasn't his. She was Stefan's. No, Stefan was her's because nobody owned Elena Gilbert, she owned them. She snuggled closer and he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Damon…" He knew she was sleeping this time. She was at peace on the inside. Her powers weren't buzzing around, they were placid. Yet, she still remained in control of them and didn't let her aura or anything show.

"Yes?" He knew she would talk back. Elena was a famous sleep talker and they would most likely carry on a conversation. He loved these conversations, no matter how ridiculous she talked. She didn't talk back this night, however, she lightly snored.

"You must be given out." He got up and walked out into the dark. He sensed someone was walking behind him but surely he would be able to hear them. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain at the back of his neck. He fell and blacked out. How would he protect Elena if he was unconscious or worse, dead. He couldn't. He tore himself from the blackness that surronded him and could see he was not alone. Far from it, there were many people there. All dressed in some attire he was not accustomed to. Sage could take care of her. Funny, how even faced with his own death he was more worried about Elena than himself. He wouldn't die, he had to stay alive for her. Hopefully, they wouldn't go after her.

Elena woke up to an empty cave. She figured Damon had just went out to make sure predators were not stalking somewhere close but then she felt it. She had exchanged blood with him and she could feel he was hurt. She had to save him. She let her powers circulate to her whole body so she could do everything at once. She ran as fast as she could to the source of the problem.

She seen Damon. He was nailed to a tree with wooden spikes. Apparently, they knew he was a vampire and knew how to kill them. When you see someone you love being hurt, the animal in you comes out. That's exactly what happened to Elena. She jumped and in mid-air she transformed into a tiger. She bit into the closest one and flung them across the clearing. Nobody would hurt Damon is she were around.

He couldn't believe his eyes. A beautiful golden tiger had appeared in front of him and slung the person who was about to stab him. It instantly killed them. She had a beautiful blue coat that shimmered across her belly. She was huge. She over-towered Katherine's form by at least three feet. She turned her glare on him and those lapiz lazuli eyes softened. She hated to see him hurt. She let out a ferocious growl and looked at the spectators. They had picked the wrong night. They all bowed to the lovely giant. She was a goddess in their dreary world.

Elena couldn't believe it, they were praising her, after she had killed one of their people. She looked at Damon and he just shrugged. He was still shocked at how wonderful she was. No longer thinking of her as a princess but as a queen but only when provoked would that side show. _Can I change back, I hate this form?_ He couldn't see the harm in it. She could easily turn back and kill everyone of them.

_Go for it_. She slowly shifted back which earned a couple of gasps. She didn't take her eyes from them but raised her arms and flicked her wrists. The wooden stakes they had nailed in his hand went soaring across, striking the one who had done it in the temple and killing him. The assembly took four steps back and cowered in fear.

"Why would you try to hurt someone who has done nothing to you?" She wanted to know why they would hurt Damon. They hadn't met them yet or anything.

"He is a vampire." One very brave woman spoke up. "They are evil." Nobody shook their heads in agreement but Elena admired the woman's courage.

"This man is my friend and has never hurt me. It pains me to see a comrade of mine hurt because of the ignorance of one or however many were involved. He doesn't deserve it." They all bowed their heads again. Elena really knew how to work a crowd.

"Are you evil? Surely not because you look and speak as an angle but the power in you is great." The woman was not the leader of these certain people but she was the only one brave enough to ask.

"No, I assure you I am not. I have recently aquired these powers and they get the best of me at times. You hurting him set me off. I apologize." Damon grabbed her hand.

"Don't apologize, you did nothing wrong." He was mad and didn't care what happened to the people who had tried to kill him. "They tried to kill me. They deserve what they get."

"No, they didn't know you were nice and you're not making yourself seem nice at all. I saved you and that's all that matters. We don't want any trouble from you. I'm sorry I killed two of your people. Forgive me and forget this happened." She was using compulsion on them. They would believe every single one of them had a dream about a golden haired angel who was very generous. They would meet the angel in a few days and would know nothing about the killings but they would remember her generosity.

"Elena, you are far too nice." She didn't look him in the eyes but grabbed his arm and took him back to the cave. "What's wrong?" Silent tears were sliding down her cheeks.

"I killed two people tonight. No, before you say they deserved it I want to say something. I don't feel bad about it. I enjoyed the adrenaline rush. I was glad they died. They had hurt you and I enjoyed being the tiger, I felt powerful. I shouldn't feel this way, I should feel horrible." She was truly a queen in everyway. Her stance, her speech, the way she handled things, and the way the people automatically loved her.

"You are my Princess of Darkness. I'm quiet upset that I didn't get to see more of the tiger than I did. You were absolutely marvelous in everyway. No regrets please. I hope to see more of the new you in the future. Sweet loving Elena vs. the queen Elena. It's a win-win situation to me." She laughed and layed back in bed. She was ready to kill him for getting hurt on the first night.

"Don't go anywhere without me. Promise?" She now sounded like him. He was vulnerable when she was not. It was a parallel universe and she liked it. Before he agreed he had to argue a little. If he didn't he just wouldn't be Damon.

"Don't hold my reins to tight, you're suffocating me. What if I want to feed?" She would've rolled her eyes but they were already closed. She was to tired to fight but if she didn't he would never listen.

"I, Elena, will hold the reins as tight as I want because apparently in this world I am considered a queen or at least when we meet those people again they will think that. Now, Salvatore, listen to me and promise." She wasn't trying to presuade him but when she talked like that, he listened better. The queen thing got him excited. Thinking she were one step closer to being his princess.

"I, Damon Salvatore, promise to not go anywhere without Queen Elena's permission. Happy?" She shook her head yes but that was all she could do. She was sleepy and couldn't do anything else.

Damon continued to replay tonight over in his head. She was wonderful. She had changed. She could kill and not worry about it. Stefan wouldn't be able to handle this new Elena he hoped. He was also ready to meet those people again. They were about to kill me. Luckily, Elena had mercy and didn't kill them. That tiger was beautiful. The color of her fur. The shimmering blue at the bottom. It sparkled in the fire light and her gold changed to a goldy, silver color that matched her perfectly. He was hoping to see it again. He knew he would sooner-or-later. He wondered if she could turn into a raven like he so often did. They could fly into the night together and never look back.

Chapter 9

She was asleep faster than she could count to five. The day had worn her out. All the walking and fighting. She had never been much of a fighter but when she was an animal her instincts took over. She had been about to kill every single one of them. Only Damon's loving and admiring gaze brought her out of her trance. She had heard his every thought then, not just a line or two as usual. She was in more ways than one a queen, a born leader. She thought about her future and she knew that if she wanted to she could rein superior over everyone but Stefan wouldn't be in the picture. He would hate the fact that she killed two people already.

Elena had already gotten better at the out-of-body experiences. She could concentrate on him and quickly she were looking down at her body. She looked for the familiar bright line that she knew was there and seen something new. An exact replica of the original but dimmer and the old one had lost some of its normal glow. She didn't think anything about it and just went with the usual one. She was quickly flying through the air. Stefan was sleeping in what looked like a cage. Iron bars all around with daggers of wood sticking in so he couldn't move a lot.

"Stefan!" He slowly looked up at this floating Elena. She was there to save him once again.

"You shouldn't have came. How will you get out of the star ball now?" He was still coherent since it had only been about three days since he had taken blood.

"I have studied and I know ways to escape. Plus, I have Damon and Sage here with me. They are great protectors." Stefan was still smiling at her but his smile had faulterd a little and she had seen it.

"I knew you were here. I had a dream a beautiful golden tiger would come into this village. Damon was riding it but I thought he had captured it in this realm. Everyone bowed because their reputation had preceded them. I think you were the tiger. How?" Elena laughed.

"Yeah, I didn't mention that I have been gaining new powers everyday and today I learned I could transform into any animal and tiger seems to be what my body wants to change into."

"A very beautiful tiger. How's Damon? He got changed back? Do you love him?" She didn't want to talk about this now. She had came to check on him not talk about her love for Damon. She knew she loved him but not more than Stefan.

"I've told you that I loved him. I seen a side of him that nobody had seen before. I can't help but love him. I love you more though." He was thinking and since she was not in her body she couldn't read his mind.

"You love me more now but the more time you two spend together the farther you fall in love with him. The same goes for him. He already has it bad for you and you keep sucking him in. I hate to admit it but I can see how perfect you are together. You balance each other and if you chose him I won't fight it." Elena was crying. She didn't want to pick Damon but..but nothing you will chose Stefan.

"I chose you." He shook his head and closed his eyes. He wasn't feeling well because the iron and wood was draining his powers.

"Don't decide at this moment." She could feel the connection breaking. She hated making him hurt like this. She was suddenly flying back to her body.

She was thrown back quickly. She hated being torn from him. She bolted straight up and was breathing heavy. Sweat was pouring from her and she didn't feel good. She layed back against her pillow and sighed.

"Princess, what's wrong?" Damon was obviously worried and didn't know what had happened. She wasn't the perfect Elena that he had come to know and love. This Elena was far from perfect but this Elena seemed more real to him and he realized it suited her. Everything matched her perfectly though.

"Bad dream…that's..all. Go..back..to bed." She was barely getting her words out of her mouth. Why had this shaken her so much.

"Tell me about it." He wanted to know what had scared her so much. Did anything scare Elena?

"No, it was nothing." She didn't want him to know. He didn't need to know that she was trying very badly to remember that she loved Stefan and only Stefan.

"Liar, something small and insignificant must have scared you and you won't admit it because you know I will make fun of you." She would not be lured into his trap tonight. Her mind was too focused to be tricked by anything.

"Good-night Salvatore, sweet dreams." He shook his head and layed back down. He couldn't get back to sleep and he had promised not to walk around without Elena's permission.

"Elena? You up?" She ignored him and he knew it. She was awake but was refusing to acknowledge him. He smiled into the dark. "Katherine's form was much prettier than yours." This got her. She stood straight up and chunked a pillow at him.

"Don't compare me to her! You also lied, you said I was prettier! I can't believe I told Stefan I…" She stopped mid-rant.

"What, pray tell, did you say to St. Stefan?" She was shaking with anger. He had lied and had made her upset.

"Why should I tell you? I have always told you the truth but you lied to me. I am nothing like Katherine. I chose between the two of you and didn't keep you hanging on, leading you on, and believing I would someday pick you. Did I?" She was doubting herself because every kiss the two had shared was somehow wrong and right at the same time. She couldn't take it anymore. She was breathing heavy and she transformed. The tiger looked different. She was no longer protecting anyone else, only herself. Animals didn't feel pain and that's how she wanted to be.

"You can't hide from the pain Elena. I tried. Animal or not, you can still feel." The giant tiger shook her head and a softball sized tear rolled down her cheek. She wouldn't turn back into Elena tonight. She would sleep as a tiger.

"Will you talk to me? Wait, I did the same thing to you on our way to the Dark Diminsion. Is this revenge?" He heard a grumble deep in her chest which he believed to be a laugh.

_Not everyone is trying to get revenge on you. I'm not turning back, I'm sleeping like this._

"Suit yourself." She stretched out against the wall but she felt to big for the little cave so she turned into what she had always associated with Damon. A panther. He marveled at her. "I did lie to you about her being better. I wanted you to get mad. To set the record straight, Katherine is not better, you are." She slinked over to where Damon was and bent down to look him straight in the eye. She put her nose to his forehead and licked him from his chin to his hairline. He looked at her in stunned silence.

"Please turn back." You could see her thinking and finally deciding she would. Light shimmered all around her and she transformed back. "That was absolutely nasty." She just laughed. Elena had thought it was very funny.

"Be greatful I'm back. I can't sleep." They climbed back into her bed and layed there for awhile. They stared into each other's eyes. Each getting lost in the other's. Finally, Damon broke eye contact and looked at her lips. They were always parted just a little. When he looked into her eyes he could see she was staring at his lips too. Both wanting the same thing but neither asking for it. They were too proud for their own good.

"Do it." He whispered into her ear. She didn't do what he had expected. She layed back on the bed and closed her eyes. She brought her hand to his shirt and pulled him down.

"You do it." He didn't need to be asked twice. He kissed her. It wasn't long before they were both breathing heavily.

"Damon…" She whispered. She didn't want to be bitten tonight so instead of keeping it in she let her aura slip a little bit. Damon, who had been at the base of her neck about to bite, froze. He was torn between the two but he loved Elena more than her blood. He made his way back up her neck planting little butterfly kisses everywhere.

She wouldn't let him get any farther so she made sure she didn't let any more out or he would be driven crazy. She decided she would experiment with it some more though. Just to see what would happen. Her and Damon both couldn't leave well enough alone. She inched it out farther and his kisses became more urgent and his hands twisted in her hair and struggled to pull her closer.

"Elena, if you do that again, Stefan won't be able to come back to you. I will take you for myself." She knew he was serious but she couldn't help herself.

"What ever do you mean? I'm not doing anything. I'm just laying here with one of my hands wrapped around your waist and the other in your hair. What could I possibly be doing?" Damon couldn't stand it. He loved the way she talked like that. Sexy and innocent at the same thing. It drove him wild.

"You know what you're doing, you're driving me mad." They both laughed but she didn't push him any farther. She would save that for another time.

"I want to let it all out. It's fighting to get out sometimes." He knew how that was. Knowing the power you possessed and not being able to flaunt it.

"Then do it. Right here, right now." She didn't know if he was playing or not.

"I can't, you said it drove you crazy and it was only a.." he cut her off. He wanted to see how big it was and he knew he might be able to handle himself.

"Do it." She didn't let it out slowly like she had the other night. She had to let it out then and there. It came out so quickly that Damon jumped up from where he was laying down. He wanted her now. It was light outside and Sage would be waking up soon if he wasn't already awake. He could make it quick.

"It's not even all the way up and you're struggling to stand there. You've already taken four steps toward me without noticing it. I made a bad choice." She looked down. He walked over and hugged her. The pain he was suffering was great and at the same time he loved it. He was rubbing her arm but that was all he would do. She pulled it back in because she could hear how much it pained him. After it was put away he kissed her. He could do it now without losing control of himself. Stefan would not get her back.

"You can't keep me." He smiled but he hated the way she could read his mind at points in time.

"I can if I want to. Don't think little brother can stop me. I love and want you. I know you don't think you love me but at least let me imagine you do right now." He said he loved you. He finally said it. _You should say it back because you love him too._

"I love you too. I've told Stefan I love you and he said if I chose you then he wouldn't get in the way but I don't know who to choose." Damon reveled in this. She finally admitted it.

"Choose me. I'm your perfect match and you know it." She kissed me on the lips and I could feel her hesitation on what she wanted to say next. He just didn't know what she was going to say next.

"You are my perfect match. I just don't know. Only time can tell. We need to eat. Thirsty?" She leaned her head back and he kissed her neck before biting. She was wonderful. It was better than last time. He stopped suddenly and kissed her lips. She could taste her blood on him. It was very sweet.

"Elena, Elena, Elena. I love you. Please." She knew what he wanted but she wasn't going any farther. He knew she wouldn't do it so he did the one thing he knew could spark a reaction in her. "Katherine would tease me like you are and not let me see her in her full glory."

"Katherine would willingly give herself to you then leave you for Stefan and if I did then I would be exactly like her. I can do it but.." He put his fingers to her lip and bent his head down to look her in the eyes.

"But nothing. I can restrain myself." She was stuck, yes or no. Then, her belly growled and she took that as a sign. She got up and walked out.

"I'm hungry." He loved the way she walked but at this moment she was walking into Sage's cave to talk to him. He shouldn't be jealous of him. They were clearly siblings.

"So, how much of all that did you hear?" Sage had turned into her brother and best friend. He gave good advice that usually worked. He rolled over from where he was laying and looked at her.

"What Madame? I have been asleep." Elena knew he was lying and she walked over and sat beside him.

"Don't lie to your sister. I have spidey-senses now. So, how much?" He rolled his eyes and wanted to shake the crap out of her.

"Enough." She put her head in her hands and shook them back and forth. He didn't want to see her cry.

"What should I do?" He had became her pal and confidant. He put his hand on her back.

"Do what your heart wants." She laughed. She never knew Sage was sappy and she would never let him live it down.

"That's cheesy but true I guess." He stood and helped her up. He put his arms around her and told her it was going to be ok. He was a good friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 10

"What are you doing?" Damon had walked in on them hugging. Elena was the only thing stopping him from seriously hurting Sage. She stepped out of his arms and smiled. She wasn't guilty about it so it was nothing after all.

"Hugging my brother. He sorta helped me with something." She didn't look like she were lying. What did she need help with that I couldn't do?

"Well, we should head out. We need to get to Stefan. We don't know where he is or anything." Elena shuddered a little at his name. Damon was puzzled. What was wrong? Did something happen last night?

"Yeah, if we run we can get to that first village today. Oh, Sage, let Damon fill you in. Some strange stuff happened last night. I'm going to look for a creek or something. Hmm. I'll be right back." They gave each other a look. Elena saying hmm was never a good sign they had learned from experience. So, as Sage was being caught up they silently followed.

She was running her foot over the ground. After, awhile she would shake her head no and move on. She couldn't find what she was looking for apparently. Finally, she must have found what it was because she patted her foot twice and water welled up from the earth and made a big puddle.

"Guys? Stop that. I feel like I'm being stalked. You're acting as if you've never seen a chick draw water from the earth. Oh right, you haven't." She wanted them to ignore this so they did. She didn't feel comfortable with all of these powers but she didn't have to depend on others and get them hurt in the process. Damon walked up and grabbed her waist.

"You made me jealous earlier." She rolled her eyes. Elena knew he hated it when she talked to Sage and didn't pay him enough attention. He needed to learn though. She can talk to guys if she wants to.

"Just brothers and sisters. You know this and I have something to tell you and Sage. It's very important and good. You won't ever believe it." She turned around and her smile was huge. She was very happy so whatever it was must help them in their search.

"Yes Princess? Sage come here." She was practically hopping up and down in delight. It was big news to say the least. She looked as if she were about to burst.

"I met someone in the Dark Diminsion. She could do everything I can do and more. She's a human too! I thought she was one of a kind but apparently me and her are more alike then we knew. So, before we left I contacted her and told her about my little problem. She promised she would try to come and with her determination I was sure she would be here but I wasn't sure so I didn't tell you. She did it though. She's here." Elena looked at one part of the woods and they all turned to look. She had been there the whole time, silently watching, and waiting.

None of them could sense anything abnormal about her. She was a very beautiful girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Not built like Elena, more athletic. She seemed to carry herself differently than any other girl any of them had met.

"You are?" She smiled and it took their breath away. She was more than beautiful. She was another Elena in her own way entirely. Her eyes twinkled and she laughed. Wow, Elena had competition.

"I'm Elizabeth. Most people call me Liz but whatever floats your boat is cool with me. I know Elena but who are ya'll?" A southern bell. They could listen to her all day long. Elena grabbed her hand and squeezed. They hugged and laughed a little.

"This is Damon and Sage." They both shook her hand. Damon didn't want to but he noticed how soft her hands were. She wasn't pale like Elena, Liz was tanned. Not that fake tan either. It was a natural glow that showed she worked outside a lot or layed out in the sun for fun. The pink shirt and shorts she was wearing brought out her eyes and made them more perfect.

"So, when are ya'll gonna talk or are we gonna stand around here all day? Wastin' daylight." She didn't wait for permission. She started walking and Elena immediately sped up to keep up with her new best friend. They had to catch up and talk.

"How have you been? I didn't think you would make it." Elena was talking more than usual. Sage noticed that Liz made Elena nervous and that was something that didn't happen often. Liz flipped her hair into a ponytail and some sunglasses that seemed to appear out of thin air were on her eyes in a flash.

"Ya know the usual. Boss got me trainin', workin', fightin', and practicin'. About the same as ya left me I suppose." Both of the guys were studying her. What did she do? Surely this innocent looking girl didn't do any of that. "Ya'll think I'm innocent?" She laughed and so did Elena. They listened to her laughter for awhile. It was musical and had a sing-song pitch to it. The country accent adding a characteristic to it.

"I'm sure you are. You look like you haven't ever done anything dangerous in your life Liz. What did you do while you were in the Dark Diminsion? Model?" Damon would torment the new girl because he had an attraction to her that he was trying very hard to deny. He had just called her a model without knowing it. He didn't want to feel this way about anyone else, only Elena. He wanted it to stay that way too.

"You're right, Damian is it? I've been pampered my whole life like darlin' Elena here. No offense. What would I model for, Slaves R' Us? I doubt it." This girl had an attitude like Damon's. It easily made Elena's look like a baby throwing a little fit. She flaunted it and Sage and Elena were both sure the two attitudes would clash soon.

"It's Damon and you looked pampered. Miss Priss if you ask me. I doubt the modeling though because I'm sure Slaves R' Us would have wanted Elena for the cover girl instead of you." Liz had a very good temper and could keep it under control. She had only one button and nobody ever found it. She could push others buttons but rarely did someone push hers.

"Pet names already? I haven't even been asked out on a date yet. I'm honered. Really Dresten, that's the best you could do?" He was aggrivated. What girl couldn't remember his name? He loved it though. Elena was momentarily forgotten.

"It's Damon and I assure you, I can do better." She just laughed. The connection between the two was instant.

"I'll believe it when I see it. Until then I'm stickin' with what I say." He wanted to shake her and kiss her.

"You're good, or so I'm told, but not great so don't try and take charge around here. This is Shinichi's star ball not the real world." She grabbed Elena's arm and made her look at her.

"Did you tell them? No, you didn't I already know. We should fix that. How great do you think Elena's powers are?" She was going to explain something to them but also brag and leave them wanting more at the same time.

"Amazing. It's wonderful. She said you can do the same but more. What's more?" She had mischief in her eyes and Damon was more interested than before. He didn't know why but he was.

"Nothin' really. I probably do the same thing. I'm not that powerful." You can't tell what she is thinking behind those beautiful, blue, dangerous eyes. They twinkled when something was funny and that was the only emotion you could really see on her face. A mock laughter at someone or something at all times.

"Well, you two should get back here with us and not run off." The girls looked at each other and had a silent conversation. Damon didn't like the look on Elena, Liz showed no emotion. She could school both me and Elena with the mask and smirk he assumed.

The girls ran and jumped into the air. They instantly changed into tigers. Elena and her beautiful gold and blue. Liz was a rainbow. She looked at Elena and shook her fur. She made herself a perfect match to Elena. Twin tigers. Both gold and blue now.

"Whoa, you're taller though." Elizabeth just shrugged. You could hear the attitude in it. This would be a fun trip. The two girls trotted along side Damon and Sage and jumped around. Elena needed this he thought.

_Damon?_ Liz knew he could hear her, she just wanted to double check.

_Yes?_ She bumped into his shoulder and he pushed back. She was testing him for something but what, he didn't know yet. She didn't seem fragile like Elena did but he also knew Elena wasn't fragile anymore.

_You're a smart butt._ Plain and simple. He laughed at this. Elena and Sage looked at him like he was crazy and he just shook his head and pointed at the Elena look-a-like.

_You are too. You're also very opinionated and rude. _She rolled her eyes at him. Those beautiful blue eyes that he found himself staring at. She shook her whole body again and made her fur all black to match Damon. That was pretty cool.

_I have never denied it and I never will because I know for a fact I am. Ya'll look tired. Ya'll want me and Elena to carry ya'll? _He looked at her. Even as an animal the attitude was shown with every move she made. She liked power and being in charge. She dared anyone to challenge her and Damon did like a challenge.

_You want me to ride you? I knew you had the hots for me._ She put her nose to his side and shoved. She rough-housed a lot. He enjoyed it because he was actually playing around, which he didn't ever do.

_Oh yes, I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you and no actually. Elena would probably want to give you the ride. I will give the cutie Sage there one. _The two tigers switched sides and Sage got on Liz. Jealousy flared. Why? He shouldn't feel this way about her and he was determined to forget her but it wasn't happening.

Elena and Elizabeth were alike but different. Appearances of coarse but Liz voiced herself more. Played more. Pushed buttons more and probably wouldn't mind killing someone if she hasn't already. Sage was laughing very hard all of the sudden. Elena was usually the only one who could get a genuine laugh out of both of the guys but Liz had already succeeded. Either Elena was making them softies or she was as irresistable as Elena. Neither looked to good. He was still laughing. Tears rolling down his eyes from laughing so hard. Elena hadn't even done that.

"She's really funny but also very slow. Am I too much for you?" She let out a growl at this and she must have said something to Sage because he quickly tightened his grip. She took off like a rocket. Faster than any vampire could've went. Damon should've pursuaded Liz into letting him ride on her instead of Elena. He loved Elena but was feeling a strong pull for the new girl. He didn't love Elena as he once had or Liz wouldn't have crossed his mind twice.

Chapter 11

Elena tried to keep up with her. It was hard and she couldn't do it. Liz was so fast. Everything she did was perfect. She did these sorts of things for a living though. What bothered her the most was the way Damon and Sage seemed to like her better already. Damon's every thought was Liz, Liz, new girl, and Liz. She didn't know if she should be happy or sad but she decided happy was the best and she didn't mind them together at all. She could see the connection surely they felt it between them. It had only been an hour and they seemed to love each other but Elena knew Liz's past and she knew how much Damon would have to work to earn a spot in her heart. Well, her choice between the two brothers would be easier. Stefan was her choice and she knew it. She was very joyful yet sad still.

Damon was mad. Sage got to go with Liz and he wanted to. He instead went with…who..Elena! He had forgotten her name. Wow! While in the middle of running Liz looked up at Sage and his brown vest that showed off his chistled chest. She shook herself for the third time that day and turned brown. She was amazing.

_Nobody likes a show off and I like your rainbow fur better._ Damon could see her shaking her head. He gave her a compliment/insult and she didn't know if she should be offended or grateful.

_Apparently you like a show off since you are one. I like to match whoever is riding me. Sage here, is not a rainbow therefore I am not a rainbow color. I'll remember what you said about you liking it better next time so I can remind myself not to stay that color. Just to make you mad. Anything would match Sage though so I could actually turn back. He goes good with everything. _He wanted to rip Sage off her and claim his rightful spot so they could run together.

_You like Sage?_ Why was he asking this? He shouldn't care but he did. It would crush his dreams if she did.

_Jealous? Nope, so don't worry. I won't steal your man. _He let out his breath that he hadn't noticed he was holding. He reached down and threw a handful of rocks at her. They were headed straight for her but they bounced off a force field of some kind. _Haha._

_What? Is there anything you can't do?_ She came to a stop then. Sage jumped off her back and scratched her chin. She playfully snapped at him. Grrr. That was his job. She changed back and glanced at Elena. Damon got off but she didn't change. They must have some plan.

"We're at the first village. Stefan is not here but they have something I want and need before we start this journey. You guys can have a snack and I'm going with Elena to do a few things. Go have fun. Don't hurry back." All of them were thirsty/hungry. "You can change now. He's gone." She changed back and tears were streaming down her face.

"I should be happy. Me and Stefan will have no problems. He's struggling to keep away from you." Liz walked into town after hugging Elena and making her stop crying. Everyone stopped and stared at the two. The beauty of them and one had a faint glow that drew everyone around near to them. They hadn't noticed before because of the shade in the trees but Liz glowed or glittered was more like it. She had a translucent shimmer.

"I would never do that to you. Why are ya'll starin' at me? I'm sure ya'll have girls here. Stop it." Elena laughed. Her sadness forgotten for a second. Plus, that accent she had and the attitude made the perfect mix. She was very funny.

"You sparkle." She looked down and smiled. She made it slowly fade away. She would pass it off as the sun hitting her and making it look that way. Elena was right though. Damon was trying very hard to ignore his feelings. She was trying to do the same thing but she could also hide it better than him. Years of practice and years of hurt did it to you.

"Forget you saw that. Sorry ya'll. Where are my manners? I'm Elizabeth and this is Elena. We need help. We are princesses from a different land and her lovely fiance has been kidnapped and brought here. If you've seen him I would like to talk to you. He looks like him." She pointed to where Damon was stepping into the clearing. People gasped. Sage followed him and the crowd seemed to take a step back as the two came closer.

"Who are they?" Someone finally spoke up. The two men looked more frightening than the girls. The people were weary of letting the two vampires stay with them.

"Our Uncle Sage accompanied us so we wouldn't get hurt and this is…" Elena quickly cut her off. She wanted it this way. It would be easier for her. Liz narrowed her eyes but other than that didn't show any emotion.

"Her fiance. We will be married on the same day. Sisters always marry on the same day and we can't unless we find my love first." Liz's look couldn't be deciphered. Why did she have to be so good at hiding that. Mischevious.

"Yes, can we stay here tonight and leave tomorrow? We won't be of any inconvenience." Elena looked at Liz. Her voice sounded different. Tense almost.

Damon was shocked. Elena made it where they couldn't even kiss in public without them making the whole story look like a lie. He didn't mind it though. Liz looked very happy which didn't mean much other than she was fooling everyone around her. The spectators began looking at the both of them. You could hear their thoughts. Why weren't they acting like they were a couple? Damon didn't know how she would feel about it.

_Try not to enjoy it too much._ She thought at him. Enjoy what? She had walked up to him and laced her fingers through his. Currents ran up and down his arm the whole time. He was trying hard to hide it but he was sure she could see it. He loved it. He didn't have to pretend at all.

_I'll try not to wince. I'm a good actor after all. _She smiled up at him and gave him a loving look which he echoed in his own gaze. Except for the smirk that played on her lips. The girl took nothing serious. He wanted her though. This is what real passion felt like.

_Looks like you're a great actor or I'm so good that they totally forget you. Either way, I'm better. _His smile grew bigger. Always so competitive. They were still staring and gazing into each other's eyes when Damon slowly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear then he kissed her. If somebody would've asked he would put it off as good acting and doing anything to win over a crowd. You couldn't fake this feeling though. Did she feel the same?

She broke off the kiss first. Had anyone ever done that to him? He didn't think so. _What? Acting not good enough? _She didn't pay him any attention though. She was staring at Elena. She was heartbroken at seeing Damon kiss and possibly love Liz already. You could hear how he felt in his every thought.

_Your acting is good. Your kissing sucks. _He was frozen. Nobody had told him that. She smiled brightly at him. He thought the kiss was amazing. Even better than his and Elena's. He set his mind to try again and wow her the next time. She left him standing there as she follwed Sage into their new house.

Would Elizabeth and Damon have to share one? The guide gave them a four bedroom house but it didn't look as if he were planning on anyone using it. Elena let it sink in and she realized she was happy for them. Elena and Sage were already in their rooms which were really nice for a jungle house. Finally, Liz and Damon were assigned a room.

"We want to wait for the wedding day before we sleep in the same bed. Can I have a separate one?" The guide smiled at her. That was a good way to gain respect in their culture.

"Yes, we kept an extra room in-case you didn't want to sleep with him yet. We didn't know if you did that sort of thing. You will gain more acceptance." Elizabeth smiled and the girl fell under her influence. Elena came into the room and joined her. With both of the beautiful girls together it was hard to stand.

"Thank you. We will join you all in the morning. We must sleep. We have traveled far." Elena announced and the guide took her leave. "Why did you stop talking your normal way?"

"Even they know that princesses don't talk like I do. If it makes you feel better I will only talk like that when we're around the others. Ya'll should really sleep, I mean it. I'm startin' your trainin' tomorrow so you need to rest up. I'll tell them the same because they have to keep up with us." Elena hugged her and walked to her room.

_Lock your door._ Liz was becoming everyone's parent it seemed like but they needed it.

_Yes mom._ They both laughed for a second then Liz went to enforce the rules with the guys. Sage, easy. Damon, not so much.

Chapter 12

"Do not argue with me. Rest up. You two will have to keep up wth us. Sage listened why won't you?" Damon casually lounged against the wall, flashing his famous two-second smile.

"I'm just not sleepy. I can do that when I'm dead." You are dead she thought but didn't voice. She thought he already knew what she was thinking about anyway.

"Well, I'm going out. They have a bar and I just love that kinda stuff. Lock your door while I'm gone." She walked out and began to shut the door but something was in her way. He didn't know that she could still shut it even with him using all of his strength.

"You will take me with you. I need more excitement." She rolled her eyes but let him come. She had always hated going clubing by herself and he was the only one still awake. They both needed sleep but both were too stubborn to give in and do it.

"Fine, I have to change first. Walk with me and watch this." He followed her outside quietly. He didn't know what she was doing but he thought he'd like what was going to happen. She walked into the woods where nobody could see her.

"Thought you were changing?" She was leaning on a tree laughing. He was mesmerized by it. He didn't love her he kept telling himself over and over.

"I am. I said watch." She walked behind the tree and came out on the other side with an entirely different set of clothes on. All black, like Damon. He was shocked. She could do everything.

"What was that?" His eyes were wide but he noticed she looked good in black. Damon always noticed what her and Elena was wearing.

"Really? I don't think I look good in black. Throws off my hair. Maybe.." She repeated the process but this time she had on a white strapless shirt that showed off her entire belly with white shorts. "white?"

"Wear that one." She shrugged. She liked this once the most. It really was her favorite outfit and with Damon looking at her with such passion she remembered why she decided to wear it. She didn't want to like him but she did. Everytime they touched electric currents went through her arm. Everytime their eyes met she could feel the pull they had over each other. She loved his attitude and he loved hers. (Even if it drove them both crazy.)

"Ok, lets go. Ya can eat while we're out here. Can ya hold your liquor?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her close. They both loved being close to each other and the feelings that came with it. He couldn't even see her aura but he was sure it was beautiful.

"Of coarse. I've had hundreds of years to perfect it." She rolled her eyes. How could she resist him like that? It made him more persistant. Why did vampires think just because your old means you can do it perfectly.

"Good, I hope you can keep up with me. I can drink any man under the table just so ya know. Can we go now? Please?" They walked hand in hand so people wouldn't be suspicious she told herself but really, she just wanted to.

The clubs were great. They had live singers and anybody in the crowd could sing if they wanted. Elizabeth didn't lie. She really could drink just about anyone under the table. She danced everybody off the floor and made everyone stare in awe. Her dance partners were just there so she could bump against. Damon didn't like her bumping against other guys and he walked up to her while she was sitting at the bar again.

"May I have this dance?" She looked up into those dark black eyes and nodded. After downing her twentieth drink it looked like she was still sober. She was sober. Her head was clear and she had complete control over her body.

"Yeah, think you can handle it?" He really didn't know. She was awesome but he did have years of practice. He pulled her into his arms and he lead her to the dance floor. They were animals. They pushed up against each other the whole entire time. Bodies always touching. He ran his fangs down her neck and she shivered. She did the same thing with her teeth. She was driving him crazy. They were panting and sweating the whole time. Everyone's eyes were fixed on the two. Their eyes were locked the entire dance. Passion flowing through them.

"Yes, I can handle it." He said as they finally pulled apart. Sweat dripping down both of them making them look even more perfect. She laughed and walked to the bar. She ordered some shot and quickly drank it. She leaned over and whispered into the bartender's ear. Damon didn't like how close they were but he was also confused. She turned around and winked at him _Trust me._ The thought came to his mind and he just shook his head.

"Attention everyone. A lovely woman wants to sing for you all. I'd like for you to give her your full-attention. Elizabeth come on up." She walked onto the stage and looked shy. Damon knew this was just a show. The girl didn't have a shy bone in her beautiful, tanned body. People clapped but most of the guys whistled. Damon gave each of them a deadly stare and they quickly shut-up.

"Thanks guys. Here's a favorite of mine that I sing a lot around my home town. Ya'lls clubs are a lot more fun though. A band named Nickelback sings it and I'd like to dedicate it to my fiance Damon. Yes men, I am sadly taken. Sorry." He smiled at what she said. It felt nice to be someone's fiance. Even if it was only fake. He turned around and looked at all the guys and bowed. Liz laughed but began to sing.

She could sing really good. Great. Magnificent. Damon was hypnotized. The way she danced. Her eyes never leaving his. The song matching the two of them perfectly except for the end when the two get caught by the dad. That wouldn't happen. He had heard it once. Animals by Nickelback. He loved her and was still slightly trying to fight it. He listened to the entire song without breaking eye contact.

When she finished he clapped the loudest. Many men whistled but he tried really hard to ignore it but it wans't working too well.

"Amazing. I didn't know that you could sing." She smiled but looked sad. He didn't know why but he wanted to figure out what was causing her pain and make it simply go away.

"You don't know a lot of stuff about me but yeah. While I lived in Mississippi I sung in bars a lot. Money was great because the drunks pay the best." He wanted to know everything. Why was she sad? He still didn't understand. He wanted to learn the things he didn't know. They were walking out and he was letting her lead. Then, he seen a guy grab her butt as she walked by. Damon cracked. He let out a growl and flew across the room, punching him square in the jaw.

"Stop Damon." He had been about to sink his teeth in but she stopped him. Those two little words did wonders on him. She didn't want him to hurt the guy. "I'm not Elena, I can handle myself and so can she. We are not a couple of damsels so calm down." He knew both of them were powerful and didn't need his help but he was a gentleman and he wouldn't let them be touched when it wasn't wanted. She helped the man up.

"Sorry but don't ever touch a girl if she ain't yours." He laughed in her face, not taking any of it serious.

"Oh babe, don't you know, you are mine. I claim you. I own you." Damon let out a growl. Nobody owned this girl. She owned everyone around her but nobody could rein over her.

"I got this! Keep cool!" He stopped. Damon had heard something in her voive. He had never seen her mad. He had found that one and only button. She tried to keep it hidden. "If you beat me in a fight, you can have me. I promise." He smiled. This guy was very cocky. He was huge and sadly a vampire. She didn't stand a chance he thought. "Outside please." He walked in front of her as everyone came out to watch. Damon right beside her, ready to stop it at once if she happens to lose. He crouched ready to attack.

"Don't let me mess up that beautiful body. I wouldn't want to hurt it, yet." She closed her eyes and growled. She didn't belong to anyone. It brought back memories of her past. He would soon learn. He grabbed her arms and she let him. Lure him in she thought. "This will be easy." She laughed. She twirled and kicked him in his jaw again, causing it to break.

"Yes, very easy." She stood up straight. Ready for the next attack. He came again with fangs bared. She moved her eyes toward the nearest tree and he was thrown through the air. She was on him in less than a second. Punching him repeatedly in his face. All her power directed to her arms. He was losing blood and quickly. A stick was stuck in his arm from when he hit the tree.

"Liz! Stop! You will kill him!" She hopped off. He pushed her one and only button and now regretted it. "You're lucky I hit your face, it only made it better! You wouldn't last a day in my life! We fight to kill! I have scars to prove it! Pick another time when nobody else is here and I will show you!" Damon pulled her along and she was breathing heavy. She couldn't stand it. She proved in the Dark Diminsion nobody owned her. She was not property.

"Thanks, I would've killed him. You can take the girl from the streets but ya can't take the streets from the girl." He laughed but could see how much pain she was in. Mentally she was hurt beyond words. He could tell the Dark Diminsion had ruined her.

"Your temper is prehaps worse than mine." She laughed and hugged him. He loved how close they were.

"No, he just pushed my button." He thought over what the boy had said. Nothing seemed bad except him grabbing her.

"Which is?" She planted a kiss on his neck. She thought she liked him a lot. He thought he loved her. They were both wonderful for each other.

"Can't say. I don't talk about my past and if I tell ya it will lead to that. You don't talk about yours either so don't ask again." He just shook his head yes but was very curious. They kissed before heading home. Sage greated them.

"Elena thinks you two are asleep. Both of your doors are locked. So, go through your windows and get in that way." Liz laughed. "Yes?" She just grabbed Damon's hand. They both turned invisible. She walked through the doors with no problem. Damon was stunned yet again. Everything she did was so perfect.

_Show off_. Elena was asleep on the couch. It was five in the morning. Liz was glad that she listened to her and got some sleep because she would need it.

_If ya got it, flaunt it._ He loved her. He sounded like a broken record in his own mind. They both had the same theory. He loved to show off his power when he could.

_My thoughts exactly. We have lots in common._ They walked through Damon's door and she changed them back but kept their hands linked.

"Will you stay in here tonight?" He didn't know why he was asking her this. It just came over him. He really wanted her to stay but he didn't want her too. He was torn in two.

"I don't think so Pretty Boy. I like my room better." Pretty boy? He heard the double meaning of her words. He laughed at her.

"Well, Miss Priss, we can sleep in your room." She was glad he caught on. She grabbed his hand and changed again. He almost lost his grip walking through her door and he wondered if you could get trapped like that. They could talk all night but all they did was kiss once, let her magically change into her pj's, and Liz was asleep with Damon following.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok…people bare with me..I'm 16..my imagination does tend to go a lil crazii…and I'm very horrible at keeping secrets so here is a hint…Liz is not who she seems…that's all I can say!**

Chapter 13

_dear diary,_

_I had snuck out of my room at around three. Sage and me usually had these little talks around this time. I didn't want to wake anyone so I knocked lightly on his door. He answered quickly and pulled me in. Neither of us wanted to be caught by Elizabeth because she was serious business. We talked forever about Damon and Liz. He had seen the connection too. He thinks me and Stefan will have a greater chance at happiness if Damon loved someone else. I'm really happy about this. I really love Stefan and I think I'm over Damon. I'm lying to myself though. How could I be over him when I love him so much._

_I wanted to tell Damon about my realization but I wondered if it would hurt him. I knocked twice and no answer. I knocked again but he still didn't answer. I took this as a sign. He hadn't slept good the other night because of the fight and he needed his sleep. _

_I tried to talk to Liz too. I wanted to tell her that her and Damon were perfect together and instead of shutting him out to let him in. I would hate every minute of it though. She didn't answer either but she had always been a heavy sleeper. I am sitting on the couch waiting for either of them to wake up and I knew Liz would wake up at 6 so she could start her day. I can't stay up that long though. Tomorrow she would make me train and I talked to some of the people who had seen her fight. She trains hard. I will probably hate it but I gain things from it. Strength. Well, good-night diary, my best friend. Sweet dreams._

_Elena_

She fell asleep quickly and woke up to laughing in the kitchen. Liz was at the stove cooking something and Damon was lounging against the fridge, watching her intently with interest.

"Hey Elena. You better put on some shorts and throw that hair up because we gotta long day of work-outs ahead of us." She hadn't even turned around to acknowledge she was there. She knew she was though. Liz could always tell when somebody's presence was there. Damon looked at her then looked away. He was too caught up in what she was doing. He sure moved on fast or he had found true love. Someone who could love him back eventually.

"What are you cooking?" It looked and smelled quiet yummy. You could almost distinguish the different spices in it.

"Not sure. I'm listenin' to whatever Pretty Boy here tells me to do. Cookin' ain't really my thing so he's teachin' me." It looked as if it was going well. Pretty Boy? Where did that come from? Damon picked up a plate and launched it at the back of her head. Elena winced because it would surely hurt. She lifted one arm and caught it with ease. "Haha. Beatcha again!" The two were acting as if they had known each other their whole lives. It looked as if they had been trying to hit each other with things all morning. Elena noticed bandages on Liz's hands.

"What happened to your hand?" She knew they hadn't been there yesterday. She may have burnt herself though. She seen Damon put his mask up to look at her. They were hiding something from her. He really loves her though, she could see that.

"We have training to do and I don't want to ruin my hands." Elena's comment had reminded him of last night. They would soon talk about her past rather she liked it or not. _In your dreams. _She read his mind too much but as Elena always said, he projected and one couldn't help but over-hear.

"Oh, when do we start?" Elena didn't know if Liz would tell her or not but she hoped the first day would be easy. She knew that would be too much to ask for.

"Your whole day is going to be training. Starting now." She felt Liz in her mind but couldn't push her out. She was too powerful. She felt as if she were dritfting to sleep and she grabbed the chair next to her so she could keep steady.

"What are you doing?" I asked while yawning. She wanted to sleep for an hour or two. Damon looked slightly worried but not over-worried as usual. He knew Liz wouldn't hurt her.

"Your mind is too open. Close it off. Push at the force in your mind. It's your mind take control. Don't let me in or I'll make you go to sleep." Elena did as she was told but it was very hard. Finally pushing her out but not closing it and she got back in. "Not good enough. Push it out and close it off. Keep it closed. Every chance I get I will take over if you drop your deffense for one second." Elena knew today would be horrible.

"Try to get in now." She felt her probing but found no holes. She didn't show any emotion though.

"Good but you have to keep it up without letting it fall. Ready?" Elena looked at her puzzled and Liz rushed at her. She almost screamed causing her to drop her shield and she couldn't move again. Liz had got in again. "See, keep the shield up no matter what. No dropping and getting scared. This is the difference between life or death. Now, eat so we can leave." She had known how Liz was but she didn't expect it so early in the morning. She ate quickly.

They began to walk outside but Sage and Damon quickly stopped them. The girls searched with their minds and found something unexpected. The village wanted them killed. Why? Elena picked a very aggrivated person and read their mind. The chaos Damon and Liz caused was too great for them to handle. One guys face was horrible but Damon hadn't done it. Liz had.

"You two did what? Liz! Damon! Can you not be responsible?" She shook her head no and laughed. Damon was trying very hard not to laugh but he wanted to. It was no laughing matter. People wanted them dead but what else was new? "Liz! Fix it!" She shrugged and started to walk out the door but Damon stepped in front of her.

"No, please don't. Don't get killed already." He kissed her and she kissed back. Elena was glad that Liz did like him and sooner-or-later she would love him.

"I won't. Come on Elena. You can't train if you're in here." She had shock clearly written on her face. What? Me fight? She didn't know how. Damon and Sage growled. They put their foot down with her. She couldn't fight. She was never meant to hurt someone. "I'm making you fight. Training in process. Do as I say. I promise she won't die. She will get hurt though. First fights always get you hurt. It's a learning experience." Damon snatched her up and looked very passionately into her eyes. He was letting both of his loves fight while he stood and watched. He hated it.

"You promise. Protect her. We will help you fight them. With four of us it should be easy." She shook her head no but to which statement was she saying no to?

"You and Sage will not fight. She is in training. The whole village isn't fighting only about ten are. I need her to learn and the best way is by doing it. My.." She stopped and looked down. She had a flashback and shuddered. "I had to fight fifty by myself the first time. She can surely handle five or even less than that. She's stronger than any of you give her credit for." Elena smiled. Somebody knew how much she wanted to fight and how she felt. "Ready? Lets go." Damon hugged Liz and Elena. He loved both but Liz was currently his number one. Shock!

"Hey Miss Priss. Don't break a nail while clawing some poor guys eyes out." Liz laughed and turned to Elena. She had a worried look on her face. Nervous.

"Listen, Damon loves you. Let me be the first to tell you he is very protective and he's going to end up in this fight if he thinks you're hurt. Liz, don't get hurt." She nodded but knew that he would be alright if he did because he was tough and wasn't easily hurt either.

"If you get hurt just forget it. Don't try and heal right away unless it's really bad and in that case I'll be there to help. Imma be here the whole time fightin' right beside you. Don't sweat it. Do what comes natural. Everyone had their own style of fightin', just find yours. Don't look ready. Look innocent. You can do that of coarse, remember keep your calm, and the shield around your mind up and steady." Liz walked out first and grabbed Elena's hand. She shut the door on Damon's and Sage's anxious faces. "I'll take the first three who are about to attack. Ready? I'll be right here but focus on your people and not me." Liz stepped forward and three guys, just as she predicted, jumped off the house and she raised her arms. She grabbed the first one and slammed his face down and moved so the other two wouldn't hit her.

Elena wasn't scared anymore. Liz moved with such confidence that it rubbed off on her. She could feel someone creeping up behind her. She turned around and lunged at him. He moved to the side and grabbed her from behind. She started to panic. Not good! _Keep calm I said! Figure your way out and hurry or you'll get a face full of dirt._ Elena quickly remembered something.

"Fire." Her whole body heated and it burned the man. Momentarily, he dropped her. She got back up and punched him quickly in his jaw but he caught her hand. _Focus your strength on whatever part of your body you are using. Makes ya faster. _He hit her really good in her stomach but she forgot it. _Good, stay with it._ She took him down faster this time with the little knowledge she had gained. Four more. How did she do this everyday?

Liz was already done with four of hers but the fifth one was immune to her powers so she had to do it the old fashion way which was fine with her. The last one was the vampire's brother from last night. He personally wanted revenge against her. They were both fast but Liz was holding back lots of her power, just enjoying herself. Not a scratch on her. Then, he turned into a wolf. He didn't know that she could also do the same. She switched into a rainbowed colored cheetah. She needed to be fast with this one and the animal she transformed into matched it perfectly. He was taken back slightly and she took advantage and went for his throat. Hearing him whimper and moan in protest. She shook and shook until she had finally killed him. His last thoughts were off the beautiful brown headed beauty that would be the death of him. She looked over at Elena.

She was trapped. Three were around her, closing in. She knew she was smarter than these men. Liz had proved it five times already. She used her mind and kept her cool again.

"You don't want to kill me. I was just a by-stander but you do want to kill the person standing next to you." The guys looked at each other and began fighting. Elena was completely forgotten. One man was left standing and Liz came up behind him and twisted his neck without thinking twice.

"So, you're not dead. How are the cuts and scrapes." Elena examined herself. She had little cuts and bruises all over. She had a long gash in her arm though that went away when Liz put her arm on her.

"I could've done that myself." Liz was happy with her. She could defend herself and not defend herself at the same time.

"You deserved it. You have a good mind. Nice work. I'm proud of you." Liz hugged her and they called the guys out. Just then an arrow came soaring through the sky at Elena and she didn't have time to defend herself. Right when it was about to hit her in her chest Liz stuck her arm out to where it was heading and took the pain for her. It was the man from last night that did it.

"Liz!" Damon came running out of the house to look at her. Her intoxicating blood hitting him. Better than Elena's. Wow. He didn't have time to focus on that though. "You ok?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah, I just have an arrow protrudin' from my arm. Keep your deffenses up Elena! It would've gotten you right in the heart! Gah! Arrows always hurt worse than any other weapon but at least it wasn't a rusty knife. Those by far are the worst." She quickly pulled it out and ripped her shirt. She tied it around the cut to stop the bleeding.

"Just heal it." Liz shook her head no and closed her eyes. She was on alert for something. She turned into a panther and bounded into the woods. _Stay here. Keep Damon there too._ Damon went after her but Sage and Elena stopped him. Sage always understood things better than most.

"She has some unfinished business. Let her deal with it alone." As Sage said this everyone heard a piercing scream and the sound of flesh and bone being torn. Liz had found the person who had shot her and killed him. Revenge is so sweet Damon thought.

"Now, I can heal it." Everybody looked at her. She wasn't even shaken. How could she just do that and not feel a thing Elena wondered but she remembered the many stories she had been told about this girl's life and knew what she just did was probably fairly easy. "I'm sorry. I couldn't let him get away with almost hurting you though." This took Elena a minute to take in.

"He shot you though. Why kill him for my sake?" Elena didn't understand her. She wasn't the one hurt.

"It was aimed at you. I couldn't let him try and hurt my friend. Me, I'm tough. You can hurt me all day long and at the end of the day if you apologized I would say ok. No, I wouldn't say ok but I probably wouldn't make you suffer a lot. You , however, are a friend. No, family. I'm very protective." Elena hugged her tight.

"You two are amazing." Sage was surprised at how well Elena handled herself but he also knew that Liz was probably coaching her through the whole thing. She did remarkable though.

Damon still hadn't said a word. What was he thinking about Liz wondered? He probably hated me now after he had seen my sorta dangerous side. She had no clue of what she was in for the next time they were alone. It could be slightly dangerous for the both of them.

Chapter 14

"Ok, so we probably need to leave now before they try and kill us again." Elena looked over at Liz. She felt guilty because she should've known the arrow was coming but she didn't pay attention and in result got her mentor/best friend hurt.

"Not your fault." Liz grabbed Elena's arm and shook it a little. Elena's face was always an open book to her.

"Can you still read my mind?" She didn't understand why Liz knew so much about her when she looked as if she barely paid attention to anything.

"No, it's just I can see it clear as day on your face. You're just learnin'. No need to feel guilty about a little slip up." She always knew exactly what to say. Elena was lucky to be alive though. The arrow had poison in it and it would have killed her quickly. She should be grateful that someone stronger than her took it or Stefan wouldn't have nobody to come back to.

"Well, lets leave now. Sage, get Talon to fly ahead and tell us where the next village is." Damon was amazed by both of the girls. Liz kills without mercy and Elena barely kills at all. She really only killed two while Liz killed seven. Damon wondered how tonight would go when he would ask Liz about her past. He had gotten glimpses of it from the way she acted at certain times. She would begin a sentence then her eyes would glaze over. The way she fought reflected on her life in the Dark Diminsion. She killed without thinking twice. She had no feelings it seemed but she would kill you faster than you could blink if you touched any one of her friends. Elena suddenly fell to the ground. She had left her mind unshielded.

"Keep your deffense up I said. You kept it up during the fight but don't think it's ok to rest. It's never ok to rest." Elena fought and pushed her out again and closed the hole. "Now, search with your mind. In the house next to ours is a vampire. He came close to taking you over. He felt you were unprotected. Not again Elena. Next time you will feel pain when you let it down." Damon didn't like the idea. He didn't want the woman he loved in pain but he didn't want the other woman he loved to get mad at him for protecting her.

He walked over and put his arm around Liz. He knew she didn't love him yet. Her heart was hardened more than his was. Her mask was guarded more than his was. Everything about her was more protected than he was. He hated whoever made her that way and he wanted to make them suffer.

"You ok?" She shook her head yeah. You could tell while she was fighting that she was having fun. She was stronger than all ten of those people and she could've taken on a hundred more with ease. Damon knew she fought a lot. For what? For who? He didn't know.

"Of coarse." She looked sad. He didn't know why but wanted to get to the bottom of it. "You shouldn't care about me ya know." He was shocked. Why did she think that.

"I should and I do. Why shouldn't I?" They were walking out of the village and through the woods. Sage and Elena right in front of them. She wouldn't open up right here he knew. _You were amazing back there. You have just the right amount of sarcasm and just the right amount of everything. Why shouldn't I care?_ She laughed and slowly looked up into his eyes.

_I'm a cold-hearted killer. The world has hardened me as you put it. I don't love people like I should. You deserve better than me. Someone who can love you. Elena._

Damon kissed her and she kissed him back. Liz still liked him but it would take awhile before she let him in. _I'm exactly like you. Elena, yes, I love her but she is better with Stefan than me. You're better for me than her. She taught me how to let people in. Yes, she made me into a big softie. I don't deserve better than you. There is no possibile way to get better than you because you and Elena are the best. _

Her face was a mask and now he knew why Elena hated his. His whole façade was developed to keep everyone around out. Even the one he loved. Hers was developed because…well he simply didn't know. Her life must be hard. She has many secrets and nobody to tell them to he realized. The two made a perfect match. Elena didn't even know all that he had done. She never would he realized.

"Stop." Liz was looking around with a smirk on her face. "Have ya'll seen these animals from here up close yet. They are really weird but some are beautiful. There is a waterfall not far from here and all the animals are there. I wanna see'em. Please. Elena? Damon? Sage?" She asked each of them. She really didn't care about their approval but she wanted them to feel like they mattered in her decision so she wouldn't look so..so..so she wouldn't look so much like Damon. She smiled at him.

"Sure, whatever you want. It's on the way to the next village. We all need to stop and rest when we get there. Elena, you tired?" Of coarse Damon would tell her yes. Elena didn't feel jealous just a little hurt because she knew Liz wouldn't feel the same way about him for awhile.

"No, but I am thirsty and you guys are probably thirsty as well. When is the last time you two fed?" Sage and Damon looked at each other. They knew they were thirsty and after smelling Liz's blood, their mouths were watering for something to drink. Damon wondered if Liz would let him but he quickly shook that thought away. No, she wouldn't. She probably doesn't trust me yet.

"I did last night." Sage said proudly. He wasn't responsible but he was more responsible than Damon and he knew it.

"Good, and about last night. Liz, Damon, you have some explaining to do." Liz smirked at Elena and Damon just gave her a little grin. What was there to explain. He would let Liz do the talking. She lied better than him apparently.

"Well, I noticed they had a bar around her and bein' the little drunk I am, I wanted to go. You and Sage had already went into your rooms and I needed someone to come in-case I drunk too much because I do that often. I dragged Damon into coming with me finally. He didn't want to though." Elena rolled her eyes. She found something very stupid. "Don't roll your eyes at me. I just saved your butt, give us the benefit of the doubt. Well, I was dancin' and stuff and some guy touched my butt without me sayin' he could. Manners these days? Ain't nobody gott'em. Anywho, I punched him a lot of times because.." She looked down and Damon wanted to shake the answer out of her. He wanted to know what set her off. "I just did. I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing. So there, end of story." Grrr. She always did that. He would find out tonight when they talked.

"Oh, well at least you had no good reason what so ever and almost got everyone killed." Elena was kind of mad. The girl could control herself sometimes. Not everybody was super strong like her.

"I'm glad I could be of service. Now, I'm suggest you turn into an animal now because I really want to see them weird lookin' ones and experiment a little before we go farther." So, Elena turned into a tiger again and Liz turned into her favorite animal of the day, a cheetah. Sage and Damon was tired of the girls running off like that. They must have been on the same wave-length because just then they both turned into an animal. Damon, into a panther and Sage, into a lion. The girls shook their heads at the two of them and ran faster. Liz in front and Elena following. Damon decided to try and out-run Liz. He pushed himself faster and passed Elena quickly but Liz was always ahead of him. She finally looked back and realized what he was doing and she slowed down. _Can't keep up can ya?_

Damon silently laughed. Could she be more cocky? _You are in better shape than I am._ Liz knew this but she also did this everyday. She was used to it. She slowed down even farther so he could catch up and they could run together.

_Yea, I sorta do this for a livin'. Gotta train and stay in shape. You have a very easy life._ Damon wanted to ask what she meant but he knew he wouldn't get an answer. His life had been rough but he wouldn't argue with her. She lived where the most powerful vampires ran around.

_Did you know I just recently became a vampire again? _She shook her head and he watched as her rainbow fur glittered. She was absolutely the best. She bumped into his shoulder and he snipped at her ear.

_No, what happened?_ She looked at him with curious eyes. She couldn't tell. He was very powerful to be a newly made vampire.

_My brother, Stefan, I'm sure Elena has told you much about him. We rescued him and brought him home but before we left a kitsune gave him a gift. None of us knew what it was. I wanted to know. I was curious. It was a black magic rose. Beautiful but it was really magical. It was meant for Stefan so Elena and him could be together. He would turn back into a human once he smelled it but I did instead. Me, can you believe it a human. I took the only chance my brother had at being what he really wanted all along. Elena made them turn me back. She knew this was my life and not the other way around. I wanted this._

Liz licked the side of his face. He laughed. That was gross even as an animal. He licked back. She was trying to comfort him.

_I'm glad you got your life back. Not many people get a second chance. You're very lucky. _Sadness filled her voice. She was the few that didn't get the chance she needed. She was happy for him but also envious. _Hold please._ Liz took a step back and suddenly turned around. She pounced at Elena and quickly took her down. She put her mouth to Elena's neck. _Change back. _She did as she was told.

"You're not prepared. I want you to be ready for everything. I could've killed ya. Don't let it happen again. I'm glad you kept your shield up though. You're learnin'." She held out her hand and helped her up. Elena didn't like this. She trusted everyone naturally and didn't want to think everyone was after her.

"Thanks. You're very random. We're at the waterfall though." Liz was really excited. She had an idea and wanted to carry it out. She didn't know if it would work but she had hope.

"Did you know some of these are sacred to these tribes and they won't kill them but praise them?" They didn't know that but they were interested. Damon wanted to know what she was about to try. They walked into the middle of the herd and she bent down to pet one of the weird hybrids. "Look at the birds." Everyone looked up and was amazed at how beautiful they were. When they looked back down Liz was gone. Damon was worried. Where could she have went. An animal came and pushed up against his leg. He looked down and he noticed it had the most beautiful eyes.

_Hey there tall, dark, and mysterious. I got a itch I can't scratch. Right under my chin. Please. _She had turned into the animal. This was her experiment. Seeing if she could copy the weird animals. He reached down and scratched her and she purred.

"Damon, Liz is missing. This is no time to start loving animals." He just laughed while she rubbed up against his leg. She was very soft.

"I found her. Elena, this is Liz. You should try to do the same thing." Elena's mouth gapped open. She guessed it was possible. She tried and it didn't work. Liz always had to be the best didn't she?

Elena thought back to what had happened earlier. She seen something off about Liz but she couldn't put her finger on it. She had done nothing to lose her trust and she wouldn't hate her just because one thing was wrong.

_Elena?_ Bonnie? Yes, it was Bonnie. She was very happy. She needed her friends now more than ever.

_I miss you guys._ She could tell that Bonnie was very scared about using her powers. She hated the feeling of being controlled.

_I've missed you too but there is no time to chat. I have a vision. Everything is not as it seems. Your friends could be your worst enemies. I don't know what to make of that but it seemed important. We're working as hard as we can here. I'll contact you again when I can. Bye. _Your friends can be your enemies? What could that mean? She didn't know and it worried her.

Chapter 15

_dear diary,_

_The last week has been horrible. Liz has me training constantly. I can never get enough rest or food or anything because she pushes me so hard. Every village we go to is the same. She does something that makes everyone want to kill us. I keep having to heal myself and it's draining the power that I can't build back up. Damon is weird. He acts as if he's under a spell. If Liz tells him to jump he says how high. That is very un-Damon like and it is scary in a way. Sage agrees that there is something off with the two of them and everytime I see Liz I think of something but the idea never clicks. I'm having a serious mental block and I'm troubled by it. _

_I talked to Stefan again and told him about it. He's worried. We're getting close to where he is and he knows who has the key and we are supposed to retrieve it today but the door is still not found. It has to be in the last village but it's also the worst village of all. We have less power and we are fighting the strongest people in this star ball in less than two days. I don't know how this can be good. Only time can tell._

_Elena_

"Me and Sage will get the key." I've come to the point where I don't trust Liz anymore. Damon was staring at Liz again and I was beginning to get sick of it.

"Why? Me and Damon can do it. Right?" She looked at him and he nodded very quickly. No, not like Damon at all. She kissed his forehead.

"No, I am putting myself to the test." That would be a good way to explain it. I got this gut feeling that she would mess this up by any means possible. I won't let her destroy my chance at getting Stefan back. My feelings for the brothers are still mixed. I love Damon and I can't deny that any longer.

"Ok, well I'm going out while ya'll do that. Call if ya need me." She grinned at me but I found no reassurance in it. It was twisted and I try to make that connection again but can't. Damon follows after her, kissing her neck every few minutes. Gross.

"Well, come on Sage. This will be our toughest task yet." He braced himself. He was glad Damon and Liz were leaving. He liked her at first but now, something was off. Elena knew it too.

-Bonnie's P.O.V

_Hello? This is Liz, is this Bonnie?_ She instantly perked up. Maybe there was news about Stefan.

_Yea, how's he doing? _It took a few minutes for Liz to reply and suddenly she knew something was terribly wrong.

_What do ya mean? I was about to ask you the same. I couldn't make it. I tried to contact Elena but she had somethin' blockin' my message. _She tensed. She ran upstairs to Meredith's room and sat down. Meredith sat down beside her. She could tell Bonnie was in a trance.

_Oh no. Liz, Elena told me a week ago that you were there and was training her. How could this happen? _She already knew though.

_Shinichi. He must have heard her contact me and is usin' my image to sabbatoge her. I don't care about how hard it is to get there. I'm comin'. I'll be there in three days tops. _Bonnie didn't say anything back. Her vision had clearly told her not everything was what it seemed. She hadn't been able to talk to Elena since that first time. She had to help her. She grabbed Meredith's hand.

"Shinichi is with Elena in the star ball and she doesn't know it." She was shocked into silence. Bonnie took her time explaining this all to her because it was a hard concept to wrap your mind around.

"We'll be ready for him. I have a plan. Go get Matt and Mrs. Flowers. We need all the help we can get." Bonnie raced downstairs. They would save Elena after all the times Elena saved them. She wished she could get in touch with her now and warn her but she knew it was out of the question. Only thing they could do was wait.

"Sage! You ok?" Getting the key wouldn't be easy they had known but it was worse than expected. They had powerful vampires guarding the room that had the key in it but what made it worse was that you had to find the hidden entrance before finding the room. It was nearly impossible. They had to gather both of their strength combined to do this. Liz was taking a toll on all of them.

About ten vampires came charging at the two of them alone but Elena had a plan. She raised her arms and threw all ten against the wall and then sealed them in with rock. Learning how to control the elements rocked. Forty or more were still charging at them and Sage made Saber attack five of them and Talon got two. Elena and Sage would then split the difference. It ended up being twenty a piece. Elena was fighting with one while another came up and sliced into her leg. She didn't feel it at first but it hurt worse over time. She began to limp. _Help Liz. _She changed into a tiger and smacked at least six against the nearest wall. They hadn't expected that from her. She quickly changed back and pinned them against the wall with her eyes while Sage killed them. They finally worked their way over to the key and Elena snatched it up.

"We got the key!" She was ecstatic. Sage hugged her and they retreated from the room before the door closed.

"I'm so proud of you Madame." Talon and Saber shook quickly and got all the blood they could off.

"Lets go find the other two." As she said this they walked into view. Liz with a smug look on her face. "I called for help but you didn't come." She frowned but it didn't reach her eyes. Eyes? There was something off about them. The idea still wouldn't click.

"Sorry, I didn't hear it. I'm glad ya'll are ok." Elena could tell she wasn't though. She actually looked disappointed? This was not the Liz she met in the Dark Diminsion but it actually could be. Only, now, she showed her true colors.

"It's ok. We made it out alive with the key. The village is a day away. We can rest now so we can fight better and finally rescue Stefan.

"No time to rest. We can run now and make it today." Elena narrowed her eyes at the girl. She was doing this on purpose it felt like. "We don't know if he can survive another day." Liz knew exactly how to push buttons. Elena silently agreed.

As they ran Elena kept thinking about what Bonnie said. She had been trying to get in touch with her but something was wrong. It felt like somebody was personally preventing them from talking. She wanted to know if she had had anymore visions. Elena sped up and while the sun was setting they arrived.

"I can sense him in that room. He's really close and I can feel the power of the door pulling me towards it. It shouldn't be hard." They quietly snuck into the room he was being held in. He looked as bad as he did when he was locked in the Dark Diminsion. It was terrible. "Stefan." He looked up and gave a weak smile. "We have the key and we know where the door is. We just have to get you out." He shook his head lightly because if he made one wrong move his neck would hit a stake.

Elena carefully picked each stake out of the ground and threw it across the room. The guards were asleep because Sage had used compulsion on them. She finally directed all the strength to her arms and broke the lock. She pulled him out of his imprisonment. She pricked her finger and stuck it in his mouth. He instantly looked better. Her blood had gotten better. He pulled back after he thought he had had enough.

"Come on. We have to get out of here. Sage is finding the door and Damon and Liz are with him. You are not going to believe Damon when you see him but don't gawk at him." Stefan slowly shook his head. He was bent up from sitting in the same position for so long.

Elena met Sage, Damon, and Liz at the door. They were fighting for their lives but Liz looked as if everything was a walk in the park. She looked at me and smiled. She still hadn't reached the connection. Elena started to help them fight the many vampires and animals pouring onto them. She got cut many times and each time Sage looked to make sure she was ok but Damon kept fighting. Something was seriously wrong and Elena would get to the bottom of it as soon as they got home. One had sneaked past everyone and was making his way toward Stefan but Elena quickly threw him against the wall and staked him.

"Thanks for that Lovely Little Love." His eyes were wide. Had he ever seen her so violent? No, he hadn't but this place had made her fight and it hurt her deeply to kill these people. She kissed his cheek. She no longer felt the same way for him. Her heart was only for Damon and Damon only loved Liz.

They put the key in the lock and twisted. They had finally came out alive. Liz clutching onto Damon. Sage holding onto his animals and Elena, holding Stefan. They appeared back in the woods and ran toward the Boarding House as fast as they could. Elena turned into the beautiful tiger and carried Stefan.

Everyone was outside to meet them. Elena could feel the tension in the air but didn't comment. She had a hunch but didn't quiet know yet. She would soon find out though.

"Elena! Stefan! Damon! Sage! Liz! You're alive!" Bonnie came rushing forward hugging Elena, Sage, and Stefan but stopping there. "Hey, you must be Elizabeth." She extended her hand and Liz shook it firmly.

"Well, guess what? We learned how to destroy Shinichi sister's star ball." Liz looked up quickly Bonnie noticed.

"Can I see it? Some are forbidden in the Dark Diminsion and I haven't ever seen that one." Bonnie handed it to Meredith instead. Liz looked shocked but grinned.

"Yeah, you would like that wouldn't you Shinichi?" Elena and Sage gasped. That was it. That was the connection. She could always see a speck of red in the corner of Liz's eyes.

"What are they talkin' about Damon?" He shrugged. He really didn't care. He was just glad to be with Liz but why were they calling her that?

"Well, we just want you to prove you're Liz. Do some of the crazy tricks you could do while in his star ball." She didn't look down and didn't faulter.

"I don't have to prove myself to you." Bonnie and Elena laughed. They had her or should they say him now.

"I know you don't because you're pretendin' to be me Shinichi. I came as soon as I could when I heard about him usin' my image to get to ya'll." The real Liz stepped out of the shadows and toward the middle of the clearing. You could feel the power pouring off of her. The other Liz laughed.

"Damon, Elena, you believe me right? Damon please." He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Of coarse I do." She looked mad though. Something was wrong. He leaned in to kiss her and while kissing something sharp went through his chest. Not his heart luckily but it wouldn't make the difference. Shinichi was standing in front of him and then he was gone. His whole body was full of pain. Elena was in front of him crying. He seen it all clearly now. It was Shinichi all along. He was under a spell. It made him forget about Elena to leave her unprotected. She knelt down beside him.

"Damon, whatever you do, don't die. I've talked to Stefan. I've told him I didn't love him the same anymore. I told him I was in love with the other Salvatore. I love you Damon. Don't leave me. Fight for me. Come back to me. Please? Don't die. Come back so we can stay together." He heard fighting in the background but he just closed his eyes.

"I'll fight for you Elena. I promise. I won't die on you. I love you too." He felt her wrist at his mouth and he bit. Her intoxicating blood. Sage had came over and pulled the stake out. He was trying to be gentle but Sage was everything but. He was healing and he released Elena and she layed down beside him.

"The real Liz is going to kill him. He hurt me too many times for her to let him get away with it. She brought back-up you know. There are two old ones waiting in the shadows in-case she gets hurt but I seriously doubt it." How had he forgotten about her? He wanted to make Shinichi pay. He felt guilty about falling into his trap. He had kissed him.

"Not your fault." They both sat up because now they had a little strength and watched as Liz and Shinichi circled each other. Miaso was trying hard to fight Sage but was failing. Liz was more than Shinichi had made her out to be. The real one was more bouncy. They then heard the loudest and most anguished scream of their lives.

**Cliff-hanger…I kno…I hope ya'll like these chapters better than the last ones. The story is not over yet. Who screamed? Why? Will the terrible twin kitsunes live? To be continued…I will update in about two or three days!****JJJ**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok..it is coming to an end but I have a few more chapters to do before I wrap this thing up. Plzzz review..I wanna decide if I should write more stories or let this be a one time deal. Thanks for all of ya'lls support!****JJJ**

Chapter 16

Miaso was in pain. The scream that had erupted from her lips made everyone shudder. It echoed through the woods and caused everyone to go silent, only for a moment though. It made Elena's heart stop. She had almost started begging because she thought it might have been Liz or another one of her loved ones. She stood and quickly sank back down. Shinichi had made all of them weak. She can't believe she didn't realize it sooner. If I would have paid attention it never would have happened. Sage and Miaso were still fighting but her arm was almost completely severed. He was going after her throat and he got her arm instead. The girl had major problems he thought. He looked down slightly and seen he was covered in little cuts.

Shinichi had seen it all go down. Sage would pay. This made him work harder but Liz was keeping up with him. She laughed as he got more and more frustrated with every failed attempt of killing her. Her scream had affected him deeply and it threw him off his game. Liz seen this.

"You couldn't even protect her. You're gonna have to live with knowin' you didn't do all you could to keep her safe. You didn't love her enough." He charged, forgetting that he should remain calm. He dropped his mental guard and she sent him flying against a tree. "Stealin' Damon's and Stefan's memories didn't help. She still got hurt because of you and your stupid fasination with Elena. None of this made you stronger. It made you cocky and it set you up to be a complete failure." He was mad. How could she say that? It had made him strong enough to keep the two of them alive this long.

"Not only theirs. I took someone eles. I took valuable memories. Things that they could've and would've used against me." Liz didn't faulter though. She stayed focused and blocked him out.

"Well, sounds to me as if you picked the wrong information because we still hurt her. She's not your sister is she? The way you look at her. She's your partner in crime. She's your best friend in so many different ways and you let her down. She trusted you and ya can't even get a simple star ball of hers back from her enemies." He was boiling mad but instead of getting better, it was getting to him. He was messing up more than usual and making careless mistakes.

Elena looked down at Damon. He had passed out. The spot was awfully close to his heart and it was bleeding. It wasn't healing as fast as she thought it should. He was very weak. Shinichi had made sure he hadn't fed while on the trip.

"Damon?" She gently nudged him. He didn't move but his eyes flicked open at little at the sound of her voice.

"I'm….here." She bent down and kissed his lips and tears poured from her eyes. He couldn't die. She loved him.

"Don't go to sleep." He didn't respond and it looked as if he had passed out again. It wasn't good it seemed. "For me. Please. Stay awake. For your Princess?" She felt something touch her hand and she looked down. He was holding it as tightly as he could. He didn't have the strength to talk but he would show he was alive. Actions speak louder than words.

She looked up again and Sage was battling Shinichi and Liz was fighting Miaso. Sage was getting hurt badly. Shinichi was stronger than him but Liz must have a plan.

_Make Miaso change into her natural form. You'll have a bigger advantage over her._ Liz nodded slightly and smiled a little.

_My thoughts exactly. Do I have to cut the middle tail for her to lose all of her power? _Elena only smiled. Liz did have a plan and she would follow through with it. She wouldn't hold back like Elena had the last time. Liz quickly pinned her to the ground fast and she did change so she could get out of her grip but she was expecting it. She grabbed her tail and jerked her into the air.

"Shinichi, she's going to lose it. You can keep fighting or keep Miaso. Whatever is cool with me." Sage was on the ground and Shinichi was hovering him. He looked up quickly. The distraction came just in time.

"Let her go! This isn't even your fight! How did you get out of the Dark Diminsion? Last time I checked you were still fighting! I made sure you was! The beautiful Elena shouldn't have involved you!" Elena wanted to know why he was so obsessed with her. It was very obnoxious.

"You hurt my friends, used my image to hurt them, and you tried and almost took over their town. I'm totally involved. Now, tell me, whose memories did you steal?" He laughed. He could never make things easy and simple.

"I'm not telling you. Let my sister go. I will get my malache to stop you." Liz just giggled a little. Bonnie and Meredith had told her about the wards they put up around the clearing so it would stop them. He wanted her to be distracted.

"You and me both know that's not true. They can't get in." His smile quickly faded. She knew more than he suspected. Elena and Sage finally gathered enough strength to stand beside each other and guard Damon.

_Take my strength._ Elena shook her head no. He could need it later and he wouldn't have it. She couldn't leave him defenseless against Shinichi at a time like this. He grabbed her hand and pushed his power toward her.

_No! You need it!_ He shook his head and that was final. She took it and she instantly felt better. He sat down and bowed his head.

_Now go. I'll watch Damon._ She walked up to where Liz and Miaso were floating. Stefan came over and placed his hand on her shoulder. He looked lots better but she didn't understand it.

"We can do this." She knew they could. She looked around and she couldn't find Meredith, Bonnie, Matt, or Mrs. Flowers. It clicked. They had let him fed off of them so he could help.

"Do you know whose memories were stolen?" Stefan just shook his head. He had been trapped too long. He didn't even know how long it had been. He came from being a prisoner in the Shi no Shi, to being held captive in a little cage.

"I wish…WATCH OUT Elena!" Shinichi was running full speed at her and Stefan pushed her to the ground but sticking from his back was a stake. He had saved her but gotten himself hurt.

"Stefan!" Shinichi stood back and laughed. This was the final straw. Liz pulled Miaso's tail straight off. It was painful for her but she didn't stop. She kept pulling every single one off until it got down to the last one. The one that mattered the most.

Elena was worried. She wanted to make sure he lived but she couldn't. He had pushed her and pushed her and she didn't care if she ever got any answers from him.

"Whose memories?" He looked up and seen the horrific sight. His sister was struggling to keep her last tail.

"Elena's. She didn't gain those powers daily! I stole her memories so she would forget them but she keeps remembering them everyday. She's lucky." She was shocked. How could he do that? Liz was mad and you could hear her clenching her teeth.

"You took somethin' very important from somebody I love and ya know what they say about payback." With that, she ripped the last tail off and let it fall. Miaso was officially a fox. An average fox. She stopped struggling and just hung there. Shinichi went into a rage. He leaped into the air and hit Liz. He stabbed a stake through her arm and she stiffled a cry. He started to scratch her face, aiming for the eyes every time.

"You will die! How could you? I love her!" His eyes were full of tears that nobody knew he could cry. He didn't stop. Liz was taking it instead of killing him. If this was part of the plan, it didn't look good. Elena swallowed her fear and ran at him. She grabbed him by his tail and pulled him off her. He redirected his anger at her and jumped her instead.

"Run Liz." She stood up and healed herself. She was ready to kill him but she knew everyone wanted answers. He had harmed to many people for her to let him go.

"I will loathe killing you my fair-haired beauty." She shook her head. If he hated it so much, he didn't have to do it.

"Then don't. I want to save you. To be with you." His eyes darkened with passion and the flames grew. She thought it was working.

"Well, I'm not that stupid." He raised his arm with a stake in it. As he was bringing it down she closed her eyes and waited. Nothing ever came. She peeked out from under her eyes and seen he was gone. Damon! He was standing up with barely any strength at all. He had pulled Shinichi off before he could hurt her. Liz and the two Old Ones she had brought with her took him from Damon and shook him until he eventually changed into his true form. He was squirming and twisting. Trying to get free.

"Stop it you stupid kitsune. You deserve to die after all the chaos you caused here." The vampire who had spoken ripped all of his tails off except for the middle one. Liz had stopped him before he could do it. Why?

"Fix the people of their town." Elena looked perplexed. If he died wouldn't that undo all of them problems.

"No it won't. They will still be possessed." Could Liz read her mind? Probably, she was stronger than Shinichi had made her seem and he had made her seem pretty strong.

_Let me go and I will._ Liz just nodded and laughed. Did she think everything in this world was funny?

"First, you have to fix everybody and after I make sure they are ok, we will let you go." He was in denial. He didn't want to but he knew this was his only way out. He closed his eyes and he could feel all of the work he had done fall and crumble. Everything would be back to normal and he was heartbroken. Miaso was gone and he would have nobody. He would seek revenge.

"Bonnie and Meredith, call around and check with the families." Elena hadn't seen them come outside but they had. She walked toward Stefan and Damon who were now laying side by side.

"Good job you two. It's going to be over soon." Neither moved but she could feel they were still hanging on. Neither wanted to give up.

"They stopped. Shinichi lifted the spell he had on them." Everyone smiled except for the two vampires. They both just looked at Liz and she shook her head.

"Let me go now. I will leave and never come back. I will miss you my precious Elena." She walked up to him and smacked his face.

"I'm not yours. I will never be yours." He looked shocked. Everyone did. Nobody knew what she would do next.

"Kill him guys." As she turned around you could here the last tail being ripped from his body and his scream was just as loud as Miaso's was. They would never know the answers to the riddles she believed but she didn't care. She was glad it was over and done with. She reached in her pocket to grab a tissue to dab her eyes with and found a sheet of paper.

_My golden hair maiden, _

_I knew I would die today but you didn't think I would let you all get away with not knowing the answers to my riddles. Of coarse not. That's not what I want to say first. How could you let them kill me. I gave you such devotion. All of the poems I wrote for you. Miaso hated me for it. I want you to know though. You made the wrong choice in killing me. You should thank me. It brought you and your love closer. I seen the way you looked at him while on the trip. The spell I used was supposed to make him hate you but his love for you is so strong he couldn't._

_Mourn for me angel. You can't blame any acts of strangeness on me any longer. They will ask you what really happened the night at the motel. Not that it matters since you will surely end up with that monster after I am gone._

_Here are the answers to my riddles but I couldn't make it that easy now could I? The answers of coarse are riddles too._

_The quietness of one has a life of her own_

_You wouldn't expect who the murderer is..she can hardly kill a fly_

_You think you know Sage's identity but is there more?_

_You know I erased your memory but how will you three gain it back?_

_Yes, the night at the motel will be forgotten by all but your love will not_

_Do you know Damon's secret? Do you know him at all?_

_These answers will help you on your search to figure everything out. Have fun._

_Tell your filthy human friends that they are a worthless piece of filth for me._

_Shinichi_

She was more than shocked. The riddles' answers were more riddles? They weren't that hard though and she could figure them out easily. Damon worried her. The secrets he had. She loved him though.

"Lets get them inside. They will die." Liz came over and closed her eyes. Tears rolled down and Elena did the same.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. All of this happened because of me and my stupid life in the Dark Diminsion. I'm not going back. I don't know where I will go." they hugged and cried more.

"Lets go inside and help the guys before we worry about that."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 17

Elena and Elizabeth finally joined the rest of the group in the Boarding House. Stefan and Damon were both in critical condition. Elena ran over to Damon and bent over and kissed his cheek.

"Damon? Damon! Please be alive." He didn't answer but Elena could tell he was still here. Liz came up, touched her shoulder, and pulled her back slightly.

"I can fix'em. I can heal'em like you could while you were still a spirt child thingy. Lemme try." She was excited. He would live and they could love each other for the rest of their lives. She pushed Liz forward. She bent down and kissed his forehead. His whole body began to glow and stitch itself back together. He bolted upright.

"Elena?" He bumped heads with Liz and she jumped back as Elena took her place beside him. She looked like she wanted to slap him but refrained since he had just woken up.

"Nice way to thank the person who just saved your butt. I'll go help Stefan. I have something extra for him." She rubbed her face and walked away. Elena started hugging and kissing Damon.

"Don't ever leave me again. Never. I love you Damon. You had me worried sick." He smiled and kissed her back. It was a real smile, not that fake smirk she had seen so many times for the past week. Stupid Shinichi.

"If you act like this from now on I won't ever leave or better yet, I'll leave and come back so I can get this treatment.." She smacked his arm but continued to smother him with kisses. The smile on his face onlly grew bigger.

"I will act like this. Now, lets check on your brother." When they both turned around he was already sitting up with a smile on his face. Liz had something in her hands that looked familiar. He stood up.

"Are you sure because Elena is with Damon now. There is no turning back. He told me not even a vampire can change you back after this." He shook his head yes as quickly as he could. He was ready for this. He had been for along time. He wanted to be back.

"Yes, I'm ready to be human. How did you know?" She just smiled and pointed at Bonnie. She blushed a little and walked over.

"When we first met I told her about you and how you wanted your old life back. She has connections. The girl is a genius. So, before she came she talked to her people and she brought it for you." His eyes were bright. He looked like a kid on Christmas day.

"Please, I want this. I'm glad Damon and Elena are together. They deserve each other." Elena was so happy, tears were streaming. Damon kissed her cheek as they watched Stefan open the box and sniff the flower. That same flower that had turned Damon. You could see the transformation. He choked a little and his legs wobbled. Liz put her arm around his and he straightened out. He took a few deep breaths and smiled. He was prepared.

"Well, my work here is done." Liz's eyes were sad as she turned to leave but someone unexpected stopped her.

"Please stay." When had he ever asked someone to stay? When had he ever wanted someone to stay? The two undoubtly had a connection when they were fighting together. The two evils had brought them together in a way.

"Sage, really?" He just smiled. He liked the real Liz much better than the fake one. Shinichi had not done her justice.

"Yes Liz. Stay, for me." She smiled and hugged him tightly, which he returned. The two walked out to give the others some privacy. Bonnie sat beside Stefan and talked about his recent change. He was loving it but Damon knew it was harder than he could imagine.

"Damon? Read this but keep quiet." She slipped the note out of her pocket and handed it to him. As he read the note that Shinichi had left her his eyes got bigger as they reached the bottom.

"Any ideas of the answers?" She just shook her head back and forth. She could guess the answers but she wouldn't know unless the people actually told her. The riddles weren't that hard though.

"Ideas? Yes. Exactly answers? No. You hold the answers to one of the riddles though. What is your secret?" Damon's eyes got slightly cold and he turned away. She would learn someday. "I think I should just tell everybody that Shinichi told me the answers and let them tell me." Damon silently agreed but didn't comment. He was trying to figure out when he would tell her. He promised himself he would.

"Want to do it now?" She stood up and pulled him in the direction of his room. A smile was threatening to play on both of their lips but neither would let it show. They were very happy about being together."

"No, not now. We all need to rest tonight. This is a very dangerous subject to talk about. Calling people out on their mistakes." He picked her up into an embrace and kissed her. She relaxed into him. Those currents she had come to miss ripped through both of their bodies.

"Not with me here. Oh, I did forget to mention something earlier." She cocked her head to the side and looked at him. He just laughed and kissed her neck.

"I love you too." The smile that was already on their faces widened and he carried her the rest of the way into their room and kicked the door shut behind them. She loved him so much.

"How does it feel?" Bonnie was hovering over Stefan and making sure everything went well. She hugged him for the twentieth time.

"Great. Wonderful. Amazing. I've always wanted this." He stood up and began to walk downstairs. She put her hand on his back. She was always worried.

"Where is Meredith?" He hadn't seen her since he had drawn blood from her and he wanted to thank her for it. She was a mystery to him and he never knew how she got around so well without anybody noticing it.

"To pick up Alaric. He's finally back and she's going to meet him at the airport. They'll be back in the morning." Those two were bound to get married sooner-or-later he thought. He sat down at the kitchen counter with Liz and Sage. Mrs. Flowers and Matt had already headed to bed.

"You feelin' any better? I haven't tried to heal anybody else in quite awhile." He would forever be in debt to this woman he knew. He didn't even know her name. "Liz." She could read his mind. Elena sure knew how to pick her friends. She never talked to anyone normal.

"Much better. Thank you so much. I'm glad you saved me today. Twice really. You have know idea how grateful I am." Actually, she probably did he realized. Mind readers tend to know much more than they should. She smiled.

"Hey don't mention it. I'm sure anybody would've done it. Just call us even." He gave her a confused look and it turned her little smile into a laugh. It was wonderful to listen to. Music to his, now human, ears. "You took a stake for Elena. I know how painful that is. The scars that I have prove it." Another Elena fan he assumed but the scars worried him. She shouldn't have scars after one thought.

"Well I guess we are even. How did you get scars after this one fight already if you don't mind me asking?" Sage rubbed her should and she kissed his cheek. Wow, Sage really cares about her.

"Not just one fight. The Dark Diminsion isn't the nicest place in the world." He knew from experience it wasn't even close to being the nicest place. He didn't know how it would feel to even live there for any point in time. "Not fun. Don't ever go there if you don't have to." He silently agreed.

"I think I want to go to sleep now. I'm tired. It feels really weird." He stood up, stretched, and yawned. Bonnie was to but she had nowhere to sleep. She couldn't go home right now though. She looked around sheepishly.

"Where can Bonnie stay?" Liz looked at her and winked. That girl was so much like Elena it wasn't even funny. Maybe that's why she had instantly liked her.

"That's right. I forgot. You can sleep with me in my room. You can have the bed. The chair suits me just fine." Bonnie and him began to walk upstairs. He almost tripped but she grabbed his hand and didn't let go. "This is so crazy. I have never had such slow reflexes."

"Yeah that happens to us a lot. Those stairs are evil. You are not sleeping in the chair either. You're new to this and that will hurt a lot. We can both sleep on the bed. It won't hurt anyone." Stefan began to walk and she turned around and mouthed, "Thanks." to Liz.

"You sure?" She ran up the stairs to catch up with him and giggled. That was a couple in the making.

"Of coarse." Liz turned around and looked at Sage. He stared into her beautiful blue eyes as she stared into his deep brown ones.

"You are something else." He leaned into kiss her but stopped inches from her facce. "You better not be Shinichi. Are you? I'd hate to be like Damon and kiss a man." She pushed him back and flipped her hair behind her shoulders, which exposed her neck.

"I'm a hundred percent female. I can promise that." He kissed up and down her neck and stopped at her cheek again. He was even shocked by his own actions.

"Can you prove that?" She looked down and blushed. He began to whisper phrases of french into her ear. She spent sometime in Paris and she knew what he was saying. Her blush deepened.

"I can but…I don't think I will." He kissed her hair and scruffled it. He loved the way she talked, the way she looked, and the way she was always point blank about everything.

"Of coarse. I wouldn't ask that of you." He picked her up and carried her to his room. He had never used this room because it never seemed important. Everyone had finally went to bed. Well, they were in their rooms. That doesn't mean they were sleeping. Sage walked to his window before he joined Liz and opened it. Saber and Talon were sleeping peacefully beside a tree. He would have to sleep indoors from now on to be with her and he knew that he would do it just to be with her. He was beginning to be like Damon more and more each day. Elena had already turned him into a softie and now Liz was working her magic.

"Sage? Aren't you sleepy?" He looked over at her and smiled. She looked so cute when she was sleepy. He walked over and took off his brown vest. She sat up and smiled.

"Yes, mon amour. I am coming to bed shortly." She looked at him and layed back down. She was very tired and couldn't bear to keep her eyes open. She had been running and fighting non-stop for the past two days. She deserved to rest. She was asleep by the time he layed down. She rolled over and put her head on his chest.

He couldn't sleep though. He was thinking constantly about what he had told Elena. He told her the truth about his past but he didn't tell her all of it. He left out a lot. He couldn't tell her the rest. It was dangerous for everyone. He couldn't decide if he would tell Liz but he knew whether he wanted to or not, he probably would. He couldn't stand to keep any secret from her and he knew she would understand even if nobody else did.

"Sage…" Liz was talking in her sleep. Her country accent was more pronounced when she talked while sleeping. He wanted to keep her safe forever and never let her go. He finally blocked all of that out and drifted to sleep. He would sleep peacefully with Liz beside him.

Chapter 18

_dear diary,_

_I love Damon Salvatore. I admit it now. I'm not afraid of my feelings anymore. He loves me too. He actually said it! That's not all he said. He also told me his secret. Can you believe it? I was shocked. If anybody knew than it would mean mass chaos. I'm not even going to write it here because if anybody found it…I just don't know?_

_Stefan is a human now. Liz brought him another gift from a kitsune. I am very grateful to have her in my life. Stefan is taking it well. Not like when Damon was turned. He's doing great, not at all like his brother. He wanted this though and I guess that makes a big difference. He was truly ready. I hope him and Bonnie have a future together. I'd hate for him to be unhappy. I'm curious though. When I was having one of my famous out-of-body experiences that second string kept growing brighter and the last time I did it the original one was so dull. It was almost gone. I'm going to do it again soon and see where it leads._

_I can't believe this though. I never thought I'd see the day but it has come. Sage likes Liz! He wants her to stay with him. I almost cried with happiness. She doesn't have to go back to that hated place. The way Sage acts around her, he acts like Damon when he is with me. Maybe he'll have somebody to let in and she'll let him in too. Perfect for each other._

_Well Damon is asleep and I'm hungry. It's about five in the morning so I guess I should say good-morning instead of good-night._

_Elena_

She carefully rolled out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. Her stomach was growling the entire time and if any vampires were awake she was sure they could hear it. She got to the bottom of the stair-case and seen Stefan eating a bowl of cereal.

"Good? Personally, I like Sugar Smacks but Fruity Pebbles are a good choice." He looked up and smiled. You could see a hint of longing and that was it. He wasn't sad and she was happy for him.

"Well, they are magically delicious." Elena laughed quietly and pulled out three more bowls. "What is so funny?" She just laughed harder at the look on his face.

"No, you're thinking about Lucky Charms. _They_ are magically delicious." He just chuckled. He was having fun that he hadn't had in awhile. She walked over with three different types of cereals and sat down.

"Hungry?" Elena didn't answer. She sat all three bowls in front of him and motioned her hands for him to eat and his eyes got big. She tired hard to hold back a snicker. "All of it?"

"No, taste it. The one you like the best you can eat. Try Coco Puffs first. Then, Sugar Smacks, and last but not least Lucky Charms. Go ahead. Try it." He tasted each one. He only wanted the marshmellows out of the Lucky Charms but most kids did anyway. They always wanted the sweet stuff.

"They are all yummy but the Sugar Smacks are the best like you said." He went to reach for them but they were gone. He looked up and seen Elena with a spoon in her mouth. He laughed and pretended to reach for her bowl.

"Hey, get your own." He got up and poured him some cereal while she emptied the other bowls out. They sat and ate in silence for a little while. Stefan finally looked up.

"Elena? Can I ask you something?" She looked up from the coffee she had just made and nodded. She needed some caffine before she exploded. She gulped the hot coffee down. "Did you really love me or did you just want to spare my feelings?" She wanted to cry. Did it seem like that?

"No, I loved you. I still do but I realized it was only as a brother. I must seem very fickle. I thought I loved Matt. Then, I thought I loved you. Now, I love Damon but it's different. I know I love him and it can never change. I can't imagine my life without him." Stefan looked away. "Do you wish you never loved me?" She could feel tears threatening to spring from her eyes but he already had them on his cheek.

"Never. I don't regret a second of it. I do hate that I've caused you so much pain." She was openly crying now but so was he.

"What I don't get is why you even saved me all of those times. It only caused you more hurt. Damon could've kept you safe from harm." She didn't want to answer but they needed this. The closure that came with it.

"Do you want your brother to die? No, you don't or you would have killed him when he was a human. I don't love you like I used to but I still love you and want you to be happy. You're a good friend like Bonnie, Meredith, Matt, Sage, and Liz. I would do the same for them. I wouldn't leave them to die just because I don't love them as more than friends. You are all my family and I wouldn't let that happen." He wiped his face and looked away again. His angel finally admitted it. He could tell the love the two of them had once shared had withered away to friendship. He wanted to kill his brother for not giving up but it would make Elena sad and she would never speak to him again. He wouldn't kill over her even though he wanted to. He wouldn't repeat what happened with Katherine.

"I would never change a second of it either. You saved me. Katherine ruined me. You are in more than one way my savior. Me and Damon are forever in your debt." She hugged him and let go quickly. "I can love again."

"No, I don't regret it either. I'm sorry I can't love you the way you need but I know somebody who can. Bonnie." He blushed slightly. It was over. He accepted the two of them would never be together again. He really did like Bonnie and he thought they stood a chance.

"Yes, she can. She has lots of love to give and I think she wants to give it to me." Elena laughed at him. The blush had taken over his whole face. She had never seen it on him.

"I know she does. Oh, have you seen Sage and Liz together? Wow. That was something I didn't even expect." He quickly agreed. Them two were wonderful together. He didn't know how they hadn't met sooner. They went together like two pieces of a puzzle.

"They really belong together. She's the only one who he has showed that much love for." Elena nodded. That was one vampire who she knew would never love her more than a sister. He had killed her parents and he would forever feel quilty.

"Well, I'm going back to bed. Everyone will wake up soon and Damon will wonder where I have gone to. Night. Try and get some more sleep." He stood up and followed her upstairs.

"I can see how much he loves you. My heart aches but I rejoice for the two of you. You won't ever love anyone else. Bonnie had a vision earlier. So, I know for a fact." She was very glad. It gave her reassurance. She already knew it but him saying it made her feel better. "Night Elena." She walked to the door and smiled back at him. This was their official break-up talk you could call it. It went well.

She walked in and climbed into bed with Damon. She kissed his lips lightly and he opened his eyes. She seen a twinkle in them and she knew he had heard every word.

"You two speak very loud. I'm sure Sage and Liz heard every word." His eyes were bright and he was smiling. He liked what he heard

"Then you know how much I love you. We needed that though. I couldn't let our past relationship hang there." He stretched and every muscle in his beautifully sculpted chest rippled. I tried hard not to stare but failed miserably.

"I know I'm sexy." Elena laughed and layed her head on him. Had she ever heard him say sexy? She ran her finger up and down his chest. He shivered and she smiled. He was all hers.

"I want to kiss you but I don't know if you want that." She smiled but he looked confused. "I thought you went gay on me. Shinichi kiss better than me?" He growled and demonstrated how not-gay he was. She could get used to this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 19

Elena headed downstairs the next morning after taking the longest shower of her life. Damon was still asleep and she wanted to talk to Liz before he got done. He felt some resentment towards her since Shinichi used her to hurt him.

"Liz? You down here yet?" She looked around but didn't see anybody. That was weird. Liz always woke up around six to get ready. As she thought this she came through the front door. It clearly answered her question. She had on shorts, a tank-top, her hair up, sneakers, and ear-phones. She had been running to stay in shape. The girl never stopped.

"Hey! You're up early. That's a shocker. Everyone around here seems to sleep till twelve. How do ya'll get anything done?" She was very athletic and the best runners start their days very early.

"We manage to accomplish everything before the day is over. I want to talk to you about something." Liz poured her a glass of water and guzzled it quickly. She sat down and pulled Elena to her.

"Shoot." She shook her head and walked toward the door. Sage and Damon could hear her in the house and she couldn't risk that. It was dealing with everybody here and Liz was the only one with an unbiased opinion. She walked into the cool crisp air and walked to where the cars were parked.

"Shinichi left me this note. I want you to read it. Tell me your honest opinion." She looked at the notes for at least ten seconds and looked up. She seen the look on Elena's face and smiled.

"I'm a nerd and I have photographic memory when it comes to reading. I was born with it. You could probably learn it after we unlock your memories or you can just get a new power daily like you are now. Ok, this is what I think. The quietness of one can be three possible answers if you're counting Mrs. Flowers. Matt and Meredith are both really shy and you never really get to know them. I can sense there is something that Meredith is hiding though." Elena nodded. She had already guessed Meredith but she had forgotten about Matt.

"I don't think Mrs. Flowers really had anything to do with any of this. Shinichi didn't focus on her." Liz was already working on the next one. As much as it pained her to say she had a feeling about this particular person. She could tell her happiness was an act.

"Bonnie. She's the only one I know who wouldn't hurt a fly." She figured as much. She didn't want it to be true. This was her best friend. She didn't want this to happen.

"Matt could be that one too." Liz shook her head quickly. Now that she thought of it, Matt couldn't be any of them.

"It says she and it says her on the first one. Matt is not any of the answers." She let out a mental sigh. This wasn't going to be easy. Her best friends were either killers or double-lifed.

"Sage, he told me about him and your parents and I'm sorry. He didn't mention anything else though. He might if you ask him. How are you planning on telling them?" Elena didn't want to think about that right now. That would come later, after they had a few possible answers.

"Doesn't matter right now. We will handle that later. I can figure a way to gain my own memories back and I'm sure the guys can too. The motel room is over and forgotten. I'm with Damon now so it shouldn't matter and he told me his secret. I will not repeat it. It is between me and him." Liz accepted this. She couldn't come waltzing in and try to take over. "One other thing. Damon doesn't like you that much." She hadn't seen this one coming.

"What do ya mean? I saved him. I know that Shinichi used my image but it was just an image. I would never hurt ya'll." Elena knew this. She couldn't explain why he still didn't like her but he did hold grudges.

"I know and I'm sorry but he doesn't get over things quickly. Give him time and don't chase him. He likes a challenge and if he has to work for you to like him than he will be friends with you quicker." She knew from experience that he liked challenges. She was the ultimate challenge and he had finally defeated it. She also liked challenges and she had won. He had fallen in love with her and not just played with her. It was love.

"Ok, no problem. I have a temper and if I know he doesn't like me it will make things that much easier." They both laughed and walked inside. Sage and Damon were waiting for both of them. Sage kissed Liz at the exact time Damon kissed Elena.

"You get up too early. You have been running, yes? You are sweaty. I can't say it's disgusting because you look…hmm." He was at lose for words. He couldn't decide how to put how good she looked with that sweat rolling down her. His thoughts wandered. Elena swatted him.

"I heard that! I don't want to be a mind-reader if I have to listen to you." Liz shook her head at him and her both. Such little kids.

"Block it out like I do. It's really easy. I only use it when I'm in battle or I forget to turn it off." He was happy she hadn't heard that. Elena had though. Serves her right he thought. Shouldn't be listening.

"I'm cookin'. What do ya'll want? French toast? Something good for Stefan of coarse unless he is still full from all that cereal." She mock punched Elena in the shoulder and walked towards the stove.

"Did I hear my name?" He came down the stairs with a stagger. He was so human. He still wasn't aware of his surroundings and he almost fell. Liz ran over and helped him down the stairs. He acted drunk.

"You're not a vampire anymore. You're not supposed to hear us bad-mouthin' you. Watcha want for breakfast?" He walked to the fridge and pulled out some grape juice and chocolate milk.

"You cooking?" She nodded. "Nothing, you would poison me. Let me cook." He laughed as he said the first part. It was easy to get along with Liz. She was a very laid back person and joked way too much to take anything seriously. She smacked the back of his head and grabbed eggs out of the fridge he had left open.

"Hey, I wouldn't poison ya on purpose. I'm not lettin' you cook either. Now, french toast?" He nodded eagerly. He wanted to start his new life and eat some real food instead of cold cereal.

"Yes please. Where are you from?" Stefan had a million questions buzzing around in his head and he couldn't organize anything. He felt confused. Did people always feel like this when they first woke up?

"I come from a little town in Mississippi. Lived there until I was sixteen and then I went to the Dark Diminsion and I've been livin' there since. I'm nineteen now." She had a mask up he realized. A smirk clearly plastered on her face. Not letting anyone in. He knew he wouldn't get an answer if he asked how it happened.

"I've been to Mississippi. You have real nice people there. It's been three years since you've been back and you still have that accent. I've already lost my italian accent." She brought a plate over to him and smiled. He went to grab the pancake syrup and she popped his hand. She handed him some kind of honey.

"This is better with it. About my accent, I can use it or I don't. When I'm angry it seems to be thicker and more pronounced but most of the time I control it a little so people won't think I'm straight up hick." He laughed and bit into his toast. He savored the flavor. It was delicious and Liz had a feeling she would be making him lots more of them for the next week.

"Can I have another?" She rolled her eyes and walked back to the stove. Matt came down and sat beside Stefan. "Want one?" Matt was laughing at the way he looked. His hair was a mess and he was stuffing his face.

"You're going to get fat. You better start running now." Liz looked up and brought over five more french toasts. He would get fat if he ate all of those.

"Matt and Elena. Get over here before fat boy here eats it all. You keep eatin' like that and I'm gonna make you my runnin' partner." He smiled, stood up, and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks but I'm full. I won't be getting fat anytime soon. It was very good. I hope you can teach me how to make them so I won't have to get you everytime I want one." She slapped his arm and Sage came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"You cook too? Stupéfiant! Is there anything you can't do?" She looked up at him and he kissed her lips. They tasted like honey and grape? Well, I know what she ate for breakfast.

"Nope, I can do anything." Damon noticed how she changed from joking to sexy in a matter of seconds. She looked up at Damon and noticed him looking at her. She didn't let any emotion show on her face. He was doing the same and it clicked for him. She mimicked the person she was talking to or looking at. You couldn't tell what she was really feeling because it was hidden behind her mask. Stefan and Matt were joking and so was she. Sage was being romantic, if that's what you call it, and so was she. He looked distant and now, so did she. She was a mirror. How did anybody get to know her?

"Liz? Thanks for saving me." He said it with the most arrogant tone he could use. Her gaze got even colder. She shrugged as if it didn't matter to her at all.

"Yeah yeah. No big deal." He wanted a reaction out of her. Elena said he didn't like her but she wanted to be his friend. So she did as Elena had told her and acted. He should be more grateful but he wasn't or he was and wouldn't show it. Either way, it hurt.

"If it was no big deal then you were just showing off." She heard Sage growl a little and she put her hand on his arm. She knew how to handle guys like this.

"If I wanted to show-off, I wouldn't have saved you. Saving you seemed like a big down-grade to me. Well, I did show-off." He smirked, thinking he had won. "I saved your brother. That was pretty great of me if I do say so myself." Sage, Matt, and Elena barely held back their gasps. Had anybody ever stood up to Damon? Any human girl? He walked straight up to her face and she didn't even flinch. Sage was ready to defend her but she held him back. He growled a little and then surprised everyone. He smiled.

"Touché. Really, thanks. I appreciate it. Without you I wouldn't be here with Elena today but I will be back for round two." Everyone in the kitchen started laughing as she brought her hand up and made a , bring it on, motion. She was ready anytime. She grew up with guys. She had too many uncles to count and she knew how to put them in their place.

"What is everyone laughing about? What did I miss?" Bonnie and Stefan came back down and took their place. Now almost everyone was there. Mrs. Flowers finally came strolling in and took her place at the head of the table. It looked like a big happy family. Elena was about to ruin the picutre perfect moment though. When Meredith walked through the door she would start with the awful discussion she was hoping to ignore.

"You just missed your Damon get beat at his own game by a girl. Liz is the bomb." Matt was gushing. It wasn't everyday he got to see his enemy get taken down by a girl.

"Really? See Bonnie. I told you to hurry and get dressed." She just yawned and sat beside Matt. She seen the french toast and instantly perked up. She needed something sweet. She had been craving it all through the night and Stefan had made it sound so good she just had to have a taste. They heard a knock at the door. Liz went to get it but Sage stopped her and answered it himself. It was Meredith.

"Where is Alaric?" Elena was glad he wasn't here though. She didn't want to talk about this in front of somebody who hadn't been through it to begin with.

"His place. He needed some sleep. What are you all talking about?" Meredith could see the tension in Elena's eyes. She had something very important to say and she was worried.

"I'm glad you're here. I have an announcement. Shinichi left me a note. It answered all of his riddles but they are not exact answers." She passed around the note and then she read it aloud. "The quietness of one has a life of her own." Everyone looked at Meredith. "You wouldn't expect who the murderer is..she can hardly kill a fly." They all turned toward Bonnie. It was clear who everyone assumed did what. "Those are the only two who we don't know the exact person. There are only two people left. Which one of you did what?"

**Ok..chapter 17 and 18 was a lot of fluff but I thought Elena and Stefan needed closure…now they have to admit those mistakes that nobody is willing to take the blame for.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 20

Bonnie and Meredith looked at each other. They both knew they were in big trouble. They both had done one or the other and it was clear who had done what. Meredith took charge first. She was shaking and it shocked Elena. She always kept her cool.

"I'm not going to talk about it. Neither will Bonnie. Whatever we did or did not do does not concern every single person in this room. I do not even like all of you. Why would I tell you?" She looked straight at Damon and he smirked at her. She felt the need to slap it off his face but she was frozen. Nobody had a right to know about her past if she did not want to tell him or her. It was a secret for a reason. She would tell Elena. That was it. The person she knew she could trust.

"It's ok Meredith. We've all done somethin' in our past that we regret." Liz was the first to speak. She knew how Meredith felt. She had done many things and wanted to take them back. She learned to live with it though and it didn't control her life. Liz didn't know that Meredith had not done anything. Something was done to her. She could still think back to the day it happened and she shuddered. It was horrible.

"Yes we have and I don't want anybody giving these two girls a hard time. I killed people while we were in the snowball. So, I am a killer too." Elena was there to make sure nobody felt like they didn't belong. Whatever the reason Bonnie had for killing she thought she knew it had to be a good one.

"I have secrets too. Stuff I probably will never tell anyone unless I really love them. It ain't everybody's business. Lets just butt out." As before, the two girls were there to save the day. Damon and Sage had their mind on the same thing. The two would make a good team. Sage also wanted to know every single secret she had. He wanted to know everything about her.

"Well, I think it's time for me to take a shower. One shower last night didn't make me feel any cleaner." Stefan stood up and walked out. He couldn't stand knowing that Bonnie had killed someone. He would not hate her but it would change things it felt like.

"Me too. I ran for a long time this mornin'. I feel sticky." She ran up the stairs and you could hear her singing from the shower. Damon did have to admit that Shinichi had gotten that part right. She could sing. Sage was sitting by the shower door waiting for her to get out when he walked in.

"What are you doing later?" Damon wanted to get out of the house. He wanted to have some fun. Staying around here would make him very bored. Sage pointed to the shower door and smiled. "Well I want to go out. You up for it?"

"Tonight around eight. I know where a good bar is." He smiled. This is exactly what he wanted. How to get rid of the girls for the night though? He loved Elena dearly but he couldn't take her to a bar. He did not want her to see him feed.

"Yeah but what will the girls do while we are gone." Sage just laughed. Liz would be training until six. She has a routine and even though she is done with that part of her life, she refuses to stop.

"Liz will probably be asleep and Elena can stay with Bonnie and Meredith." Damon knew they both had wild, untamed girls on their hands. It wouldn't be as easy as it sounds.

"I don't think Liz will be asleep but she will stay here right? Does she listen to you?" Damon was pushing Sage's buttons to make sure he didn't invite Liz. He didn't hate her anymore but they wanted a guy's night out.

"I'll tell her the truth. You are dragging me to a bar and it's only for guys. She will probably listen. No promises though. She is very têtu." He knew that from experience. Liz and Elena were partners in crime. They had already been talking this morning about something they didn't want anybody else to hear and he knew that wasn't good.

"Ok. So, tonight at eight. I will meet you at my car." Sage stood and smiled. He didn't usually smile at just anything. Liz was changing him just like Elena was changing him.

"This is not a date. I am not gay. I do not kill guys." He was laughing as Damon punched his arm. It didn't hurt but he had hit him pretty hard. This was how vampires joked he assumed. He didn't play around with many people.

"Shinichi tricked me. Will it be held over my head foever?" With the look that Sage flashed him, it probably would. He walked into his room and layed on his bed. Elena was out talking to Bonnie and he knew she was getting the answers to the riddles.

"Elena? I didn't mean to. He had made me mad. We had became friends over the summer. He was planning on coming to our school. We hung out as much as we could and we were never apart. His name was Aaron. He liked me and I liked him. One day he came over and I don't know what he did but it made us argue. We were yelling and fighting. I don't know what happened but I said some things and it sounded like a different language. He.." She let it trail off as tears began to run from her eyes. She had no idea that little Bonnie had been holding so much in. She had never heard about a guy named Aaron and she probably wouldn't ever hear about him again.

"It's ok. You didn't know you were witch." She began shaking her head. She didn't think that was a good reason. She had been warned about being a witch but she hadn't believed her family, at first.

"He looked horrible. Whatever the spell did to him. Everytime I use magic I think about him and I want to crawl somewhere and die. It wasn't fair to him. This is why I hate using magic and because I feel as if I can't control my actions." Elena gathered Bonnie into a big hug and let her cry it out. Nobody knew about this and nobody ever would.

"Shh. Everything will be ok. It was an accident and I don't blame you. You should calm down before you get sick." She was a little better but now Elena could see every pain she had been hiding. She could see it all. The happiness was just an act now. She felt horrible inside.

"I just don't want to talk about it anymore. It feels good to get it off my chest and this is the only time I will talk about it. I may tell Stefan sometime in the future but not now." Elena grabbed her hand and they walked back inside the house. Bonnie just needed a little push but Meredith would be harder to tackle. She couldn't do it today. Maybe the next day when she had more time to plan but not now. She was emotionally gave out. She walked into Damon's room and seen him asleep on his bed.

"You slept all night now get up." He peeked out from under his eyes and grabbed her waist. He loved her and he wanted to show it.

"I love you Princess." He never said it out-loud before but now that he has, he just wanted to say it every two seconds. He couldn't get enough.

"I love you too." He heard the words come out of her mouth as she brushed the hair away from her neck. She wanted to give him something that would prove how much she loved him. He kissed her first and then slowly kissed down towards her neck. He didn't have to be asked twice. He bit and they both reveled in the beauty of each other. She seen his soul and no longer was there a boy who was wrapped in chains but a beautiful young man. You could still see Damon's presence everywhere. The darkness of the place and the clothes he had on but it was also beautiful there and she was happy because she had helped cause it.

"You freed me. Thank you angel. You melted his cold hard heart and made him whole again. Please never leave us." She ran up and hugged him. He wasn't pale or too skinny. He was beautiful and she could feel his appreciation for her. She was brought back to reality.

"Me and Sage are going somewhere tonight. A guys night out." She could say so many things right now about him but she held back and just smiled. He seemed to know what she was thinking. "I am not gay!" She couldn't hold it in any longer. She laughed so hard she almost flipped out the bed.

"Ok. Go out, have a good time. You two need this. Ya'll are stuck with me and Liz so I know how painful that must be." She just said ya'll? Liz was wearing off on her and she needed to stop that. She wasn't even from Mississippi.

"It is not painful. I love you and Liz is…ok." He didn't want to admit he liked her as a friend. He would never say that. Elena somehow knew though.

"Well, I can find something to do. Me and Liz may go out too. Who knows?" He smiled and could picture the things Elena would get them into but he also remembered that Liz was supposed to be a party animal. The way Shinichi had made her look she did anyway.

"Good. I would not want you to be bored." She smiled really bright at him and kissed his cheek. He pulled her back down and kissed her on her lips.

"Be good though. Don't get into to much trouble." She looked down and looked back up with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I will try but no promises." She got up and ran to Liz's room to ask her about what they were doing tonight. Elena was ready to be out as much as Damon was. They both needed a break from this depressing house. She knocked on Sage's door before coming in because she didn't want to intrude on something she would regret seeing later.

"Come in." You could hear a smile in Liz's voice and Sage get off of the bed. It reminded her of her and Damon so much.

"Hope I'm not interrupting. Am I?" Liz shook her head no but you could see passion burning in Sage's eyes that said yes, you are interrupting, now leave. She walked in and Sage walked into the bathroom and you heard the water running.

"He tell you they were going out this afternoon? I want to do something tonight too. Any suggestions?" Liz sat up and tried to fix her hair because it was recently messed up by a certain someone.

"Yes, he told me and I think we should go do somethin' fun. I get done trainin' at six and it only take me a little while to take a shower. So, we can get to the club at around eight. That's what time they are leavin' and I don't wanna go to the same one they're goin' to. I wanna give them their space and us ours." Elena was all up for dancing and drinking a little. She trusted her and she knew they wouldn't get into to much trouble.

"Well, you can pick where we are going and I'm going to pick out some clothes to wear." Liz followed after her but instead of going to Damon's room she kept walking. She forgot she had to train and she was ready to knock down some of the trees they had around here. Stefan was following right after her. Bonnie was asleep up stairs she could tell.

"Hey Liz? Can I watch? I was kind of knocked out and didn't get to see you fight them." She nodded. She didn't want to talk right now. This was her time to let out frustration. This is how she didn't rip someone's arm off during the day. Her release.

She centered herself and concentrated. She began warming up with stretches and she was shocked to see Stefan right beside her doing the same thing. She cocked her head to the side to look at him.

"Are you doin' my workout with me? It's fine if you do but it's rough." He nodded and kept stretching. She did like to have a partner sometimes but she had never had a human one. She didn't consider herself a human considering all of her powers. She spread her legs and done the splits. Stefan just stared. She laughed and sat down. "You can't wear blue jeans. Go get changed while I finish stretchin' my legs this way so you won't feel left out." He ran inside and changed really quick and got back outside. He wanted to learn how to fight without his powers.

"Ok. I want to be able to protect myself since I'm human now." She barely acknowledged him saying it. She was getting herself ready and he instantly followed her lead. She would go easy for him but only this once.

He tried to do as she did but it was hard. She was kicking and punching. She literally split a tree in two. I backed away from that challenge. He was sweating heavily by the time she was only starting to sweat. She was enjoying herself he could tell and he was actually learning a little bit.

"Be up at five in the mornin'. I want you to run with me. You have potential to be really good but I have to get you in shape if ya wanna keep doin' this." He nodded and was ready to collapse. It was six and she was finally stopping after six hours of practice. "Did ya have fun? I went easy on you since you're new." His eyes widened. That was easy. He didn't want to see hard. She held out her hand and helped him up. He was burning up and she put her hand on his arm. "Ice." He was instantly cooler but not too cool. She had perfected the technique.

"Thanks." They walked inside and everyone was at the table eating. Mrs. Flowers had cooked a mixture of things so Stefan could taste everything. He looked at it and his eyes lit up. He was hungry after working all day.

"What made you want to workout with Liz?" Bonnie was eating a plate of spaghetti. He couldn't decide what to eat first. Elena was basically hopping up and down in her seat. He could tell she had something planned for the night. Liz walked upstairs and took a shower before she came to eat but he couldn't wait.

"I just want to." Liz would be the only one who would know his real reason. He couldn't stand feeling vulnerable. He sat down and kissed Bonnie's cheek and she blushed. Liz came down stairs with her hair down and towel wrapped around her. She went to grab her hairbrush and she stopped and looked around. Everybody was staring. Sage was looking at the other guys staring at her and walked to break their jaws. He growled silently. Damon looked away first and kissed Elena. He loved Elena but beautiful girls were always a nice sight and she was very beautiful. He couldn't deny that but he only had eyes for one and she was blonde. Matt and Stefan finally looked away and she rolled her eyes.

"Ya'll are such kids. It's not like I'm showin' anything." Bonnie, Elena, Meredith, and Mrs. Flowers laughed. It was true. The boys were acting as if she had came downstairs naked. She walked back upstairs and Sage quickly excused himself. He almost ran up after her. She was either in trouble or he just wanted to look again. You could never tell.

Elena was looking into Damon's eyes and she smiled. Liz had already decided where she wanted to go but she wouldn't tell Elena. She knew she wasn't going anywhere close to where the guys were but she was curious. She didn't know how dressed up she should be or anything. She finished and they walked upstairs. Liz walked out in her normal shorts and tank-top and grabbed Elena.

"Make it sparkly and short." She knew she was talking about what kind of dress to wear and she looked at Damon. Would he care if she dressed that way? "Doesn't matter what he thinks. Me and him already talked about this and about getting' dressed. I'm not allowed to walk around in just a towel anymore. Unless it's in our room and in front of him." She laughed and rolled her eyes. She knew that for the next week or two Liz would be prancing around in a towel after each shower just because Sage said no. She didn't mind it. Damon only loved her and that was it. She wasn't jealous of Liz but Bonnie might be.

"Be good please and where am I supposed to get a dress like that. I don't have one because in this town we have no need for one. Where are we going?" Liz just winked and followed Damon into his room. What was up she began to wonder. She had something on his bed. He smiled, turned around, and gave it to Elena.

"You have a dress now. Thank Liz the next time you see her and get her to let you watch her change. I believe she said something like no hemo?" She laughed out-loud. Liz used all the up to date words but Damon was sadly stuck in the past.

"No homo! It means not gay." He laughed and kissed her on her lips. After she got changed into her golden with hints of blue dress that came up to her knees she walked to Liz's room and knocked again. She hated knocking.

"Just a second." She was talking as if she had a mouth full of something. She answered the door with a toothbrush hanging out of it. It was almost eight and she didn't even have any of her clothes on. Her hair was perfect but she was still in pj's.

"I need shoes and where are your clothes?" Liz just laughed and let Elena come in. She couldn't very well explain to her about the clothes thing so she just decided to show her like she had done to Damon and Sage.

"Shoes are under my bed and hold up. I'll explain in a sec." She ran into the bathroom and finished what she was doing. You could hear her and Sage whispering something to each other. She came out and opened her closet door. "Watch me change. It saves a lot of time." She stepped behind the door and when she stepped back she had on a black dress that was way above her knees but didn't show anything. Elena's jaw dropped. That was cool and she wondered if she could do it. "Probably not. If you haven't done it by now you probably won't. Sorry." The girl was a multi-tasker. It even added jewelry and everything. She had a little bit of eye-shadow and eye liner on and that was it. She looked amazing.

"Lets go. Bye Sage. See you tomorrow." Elena blinked. Tomorrow? Liz just smiled and went to a car that was parked outside. It was marvelous. It was a Toyota FT-HS. Where they even availiable yet? She didn't even ask. She just got in and marveled at how pretty it was. "Yeah, I gotta have my speed." She winked and drove off. Tonight was going to be so fun Elena realized. They need to let lose after all that had happened. Liz looked in the mirror and seen Damon staring at it with his mouth open. I bet he wanted to ride in it. Oh well. Elena just laughed as she seen him and waved out the window. Yes, tonight would be fantastic.

**Yea…it sorta got longer than I expected because I realized I needed to make them tell about their secrets. Meredith is gonna fight Elena the whole time she is trying to get the story but everyone tells Elena eventually. I thought they needed a party period so I just threw that in…I hope ya'll like it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own VD or any of the songs I use!**

**Ok..I'm writin' this at like 3 in the mornin' bc it's been buzzin' around in my head all day and I can't rest until it is on paper so don't be surprised if it makes no sense but this is just a fun little chapter with a little fight scene…Liz is crazii btw I sorta base Liz on me..except for the amazing things this chick can do..hope ya like!**

Chapter 21

"So where are we going?" Liz shook her head and didn't even look at Elena. This was a surprise and she wasn't going to ruin it. She wanted her to have fun. Her thoughts were constantly on Meredith and their talk they would have to have tomorrow and she wanted her to forget about all that stuff.

"Loosen up! We need this. You need this. Meredith will still be there when we get back. There's this bar I passed through and I wanna go there. The club is awesome too but the bar is really high on my list of things to do. It will be wonderful. Trust me." She rolled her eyes and applied lip gloss to her already glossy lips. She did trust Liz but she also knew how much of a party animal she was but if anybody could hold their liquor, it was her. She stayed in bars in the Dark Diminsion.

"Well, since you won't tell me where we are going. Where are Damon and Sage going?" She just shrugs but Elena knows very well that she knows where they are. She had to so they wouldn't end up at the same place. She honks at a car that had gotten to close and a few words were mumbled under her breath. Elena laughed.

"What did you just say?" She knew that Liz didn't cuss but what she said in place of the words made her crack up. She had never heard someone use those terms before.

"Fudge and crack? Dadgum?" She laughed harder. She wasn't used to the country accent of others and she sounds hilarious. She knew it was mean of her but she couldn't contain herself.

"Why fudge and crack?" Liz rolled her eyes and sped up. She was going at least a hundred and Elena wasn't frightened. Damon drove like that constantly.

"The two most addictive substances on earth. A little inside joke me and my buddy used to say. I mean really. Fudge? Who can turn that down? Crack is just something he added. We agree to disagree. I say fudge is most addictin', he says crack. Can't say I blame him. We seen plenty of that but we were always above the influence. Just say no." Tears were streaming from her eyes she was laughing so hard. It wasn't even that funny but Elena hadn't laughed in so long, a genuine laugh, that she didn't want to stop.

"Ok. I have no comment. You and your buddy sound ridiculous." It was her turn to roll her eyes. She missed her friend. He traveled too much. He knew everything about her and when she said everything. She meant everything. He knew her past and sometimes it seemed as if he knew her future. He knew her buttons that thankfully he never tried to push. Her best friend in the whole wide world and he couldn't even see how happy she was with Sage.

"It's free drinks and open mic night at the bar and the music in the club is really good. Which ya wanna go to first?" Elena thought about it. She could dance but she wanted to be a little drunk while doing it. She looked at Liz and she could've sworn she seen sadness creeping into her eyes but she looked at Elena and it dissapeared as soon as it had shown.

"Bar first. Are you going to sing?" Liz flashed her a two second smile and then turned it off. Did she get that from Damon? No, probably not. She was too good at it. She had used it in the past before she met him.

"I might. I'm a little rusty but I still dabble here and there." She wanted to know just how much did she dabble and if she was going to make a fool of herself or not. She knew though that this girl wasn't one to make a fool of herself.

"Well whatever you think is best. It'll be fun. Right?" Liz gave her a sharp toothed grin. Oh no. What had she gotten herself into. That look said it all.

"Yes it'll be fun. I wouldn't steer ya wrong." She still didn't like the look she was giving her. It was one that said we are going to have a wild time. She was very suspicious. Liz laughed out-loud and motioned forward.

"We're here. Please try to have fun." They walked in and was instantly surrounded. It had taken them thirty minutes to get there so it better be good Elena thought. Liz went straight for the bar and ordered a collection of drinks. She stood open-mouthed as she called out drink after drink. She hadn't even heard of most of them. Every guy in the bar sat wide-eyed as she downed every single one as if it was water or something. They immediatley started chugging their own drinks trying to beat her. She chuckled as the men started getting highly intoxicated. Elena sat down beside Liz and Liz gave her a drink.

"What is it?" She was very cautious of anything she gave her. It was probably something that would get her drunk after one sip. She never knew Liz's intentions. She still didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

"Nothing strong." She seriously doubted that and she could see the mischievous twinkle in the girl's eyes. She winked at the guy next to her as she hesitantly tried it. She didn't feel anything but she knew about the drinks that didn't effect you until later. She wouldn't drink another. Many people were singing and Liz looked thoughtful as she listened and continued to absently drink more than any guy and still remain sober. She would be a hero in this bar Elena realized but it wasn't as if Liz had worked long and hard to gain the strongest liver in the world. She could tell that Elizabeth had something on her mind and she wanted to know what it was. Maybe she is embarrassed to sing she thought but quickly ruled that out. She was everything but shy. She was always confident and she knew what she could do.

"What are you thinking about?" Liz turned her eyes toward her and she could see the face of an angel but the eyes were everything but sweet. She was looking innocent to everyone there but you could see how wild she was if you looked into her eyes. It quickly faded away but Elena had seen she excitement in her. "You are everything but innocent. Don't try and trick me Liz. You are a wild child so stop putting up the mask." She cocked her head to the side and looked puzzled. She was really good at it.

"Whatever do you mean? I'm as innocent as you." This made them both laugh. They both knew it was a lie. "Ok. I still keep that appearance up anyway and I can't decide what I wanna sing." Elena didn't really know any of the new songs and she just shrugged. She rolled her eyes at her and she looked around. "Maybe I could sing one about my town. I mean Miranda Lambert's song. Famous in a small town. I could. I will. That's great." She had no clue what that song was but she had a feeling she was about to find out. Liz made her way to the stage and pulled a cd from behind her back and put it in the player. She tapped her foot and made everyone pay attention. She liked the spot light. The song began and everyone got quiet as they listened with interest. She really could sing and her accent was more pronounced than she had ever heard it. She twanged worse than most. She had drawn people from outside in and they looked hypnotized. It was like moths to a flame. A very bright, beautiful flame. She owner looked stunned and you could practically hear him asking her to come back to sing every week to bring in costumers. She would say no probably but he needed to have hope. She finished and everyone cheered. She really was great. Elena clapped and hugged her when she came down.

"You're great. You brought people in from outside." Liz was smiling brightly. Glad she hadn't lost her touch over the years. It looked as if her voice still had that same affect on people but she thought it was stronger than ever.

"Well, I guess. I just dabble. Wanna go to the club now?" Elena shook her head yes. She was eager to hear her again and she knew she would be asking her to sing more around the house. She would have to listen to her more often. She was great. They got in there car and left as people begged for them to stay. They were both great company.

"Wow. You sound so much more country when you do that. Why?" She just shrugged and pulled into the club that was packed. It had a line and Elena groaned. It would take forever to get in.

"The song calls for it. You should hear her sing it." She didn't get at the back of the line but walked straight up to the door. The guard stopped her. She looked him up and down. She was trying to look sweet and was succeeding because he thought she was too young.

"Back of the line and I think you two are too young. You have to be twenty one." Elena was shocked that Liz would bring her to a club that wouldn't even let them in. She began to turn around but Liz stopped her. She shook her head no.

"She pulled two ID's out from behind her back and handed it to him." He looked shooked because they looked legit but he could tell they weren't old enough. He had to listen to the cards though.

"You have to wait your turn." She smiled and sweetly put her arm on his shoulder. One way or another she would get in. She looked at him for a second and he quickly opened the door. She had used compulsion Elena thought. Didn't you have to speak for that to work.

"Not if you're really strong. You can just think it and there." They walked in and it looked great. Not many people were in because most were still outside but you could see many people dancing. Liz didn't waste any time and she pulled Elena onto the floor and they began dancing with each other. A man soon came and cut in so Elena danced with him as Liz danced with enother. So, Elena realized most of the people in the room were vampires but some were humans.

"Liz?" A man had came up behind her and tapped her shoulder. The voice sounded familiar. It couldn't be though. She had left him in the Dark Diminsion with the rest of her friends. She turned around and instantly jumped into his arms. It was! She hugged him as he hugged her. Elena watched with interest. Who could this be?

"Rafe! I've missed you so much! How did you find me? I'm glad you came!" He hugged her and kissed her hair. Elena cocked her head to the side. Who was Rafe?

"You're not that hard to find. You know how good I am at tracking. I couldn't let my best friend go off and never see you again. After you spend three years with someone you are kind of pulled toward that person and we both know how much you like to party. I missed you so much. I need my training partner back." Liz kept her legs wrapped tightly around him. She couldn't believe it. Her best friend had found her. They had so much to talk about. She jumped down and pulled her dress down. He raised his eyes. She just waved a hand at him.

"This is Elena. The one I came to help. Elena, this is Rafe. The buddy I mentioned earlier." It all fit now she thought. You could almost see the happy tears in her eyes. This was one person that Liz truly loved and would never let go of. He apparently felt the same way. He shook her hand and only gave her one glance. She was beautiful he processed but she was no way compared to how great Liz was he thought.

"Nice to meet you." This was the mystery buddy. She automatically knew Sage would be jealous. Rafe was very very handsome. Every girl had their eyes on him and he only had eyes for one. If Elena didn't love Damon she knew he would be on her list but he could never replace her one true love. She was missing him dearly. I wonder if he is having fun. So Rafe and Liz danced as they caught up. Her eyes were brighter than she had ever seen them. She was very happy. Elena danced with someone else as the two talked. She didn't want to intrude.

"We can go back to my place." Elena looked up at the man who she was dancing with. She gave a disgusted look and shook her head no. She tried to back away but couldn't. He was a vampire and was trying to use compulsion but she was immune to it. She didn't want to show her strength.

"No thanks." He didn't like that and pulled tighter. Liz and Rafe were there in a second. She was still smiling but you could see how serious she was in the eyes.

"She said no." He looked up but didn't let go. He had once tried to get with Liz but failed miserably. "She's with me." He laughed at her. He was very angry though.

"Since when did you go gay?" Liz narrowed her eyes and the two took a step forward. She was accepting his challenge but Rafe was there to protect her. She did have a bad temper if the vampire said the wrong thing and Rafe knew it would get ugly if he did.

"Ever since you asked me out. Turned me off guys forever." He gaped at her. Elena laughed and slipped out of his arm while he was in shock. She was always fast to react to words.

"You will be mine. I will own you one day." Rafe grabbed her. There was her button and the man just had to push it. He began to drag her back as she tried to take another step forward. The two had trained together so he knew her tricks.

"I am nobody's. I am not a slave to anyone." Elena was shocked now. Liz didn't have that playful tone anymore and she was worried. Rafe flashed her a look as if just realizing she were there.

"Grab her other arm. Pull her back. It will get bad if we don't get her out. He said the one thing he shouldn't have. Stupid vampires." She hurried to her side and tightened her grip. This was not supposed to be a night to fight. It was supposed to be fun.

"You really are a b…" He stopped and looked behind the three of them. He smirked and took a fighting stance. Elena turned around and seen Damon and Sage. Life savers. She inwardly sighed. She didn't need to deal with this. Sage took her place and gripped Liz's arm. He acted as if it burned him. He could feel the anger coming off of her in waves. She was literally on fire it felt like. He looked over at the stranger on her right and looked at Damon. He shrugged. He walked over to move him put the young man put his hand up in Damon's face. He growled.

"I know her better than both of you. I will stay here." Damon came close to ripping the boy off of her but Elena's arm snaked around his and she shook her head. She knew him it seemed.

"Do you really want to finish that sentence?" Liz was pulling against both of their arms, trying to break free. She wanted to rip him limb from limb. She looked up and seen Sage. She liked him a lot but she would pull him to the ground if he stood in her way. She looked at Rafe and he had that stern brotherly gaze pointed in her direction. She didn't want to disappoint him already. She lost all of the fight and let her arms drop.

"Thanks guys. I'm good. Sage, this is Rafe. He's my best friend who came all the way from the Dark Diminsion to find me. Rafe, this is Sage." They quickly shook hands and they both knew something. They hated each other. They could feel they both loved the same girl and they would be fighting for her love. She turned to walk away and so did Sage but Rafe stood firm in front of the vampire who insulted her. He had a feeling he couldn't shake and he knew it would be safer.

"You're lucky your vampire came. I would've made you mine." That was all it took. He was right. He stood firm as she turned around with lightning fast reflexs and launched. She tried to reach over Rafe but he tackled her to the ground and sat on her.

"Liz! You are lucky I know you so well or you would've gotten in a fight and gotten kicked out of this club. You like this club. Don't do it. Liz! Look at me. He doesn't own you. Nobody owns you. You are too stubborn and hard-headed for anybody. Get that through your head. Don't let him do this to you." She gazed into his eyes and finally settled down.

"Help me up. How did ya know?" She grabbed onto Sage but Rafe didn't show how much it hurt him. He just smiled and punched her shoulder. What can he say?

"I know you that's all. I was ready for him to say something or for you to turn around anyway." She smiled and headed toward her car with Sage, Damon, Elena, and Rafe all following. She was still ready to fight and she knew when she got home she would head straight for her favorite place to train and start working to release her anger.

"Ok. Rafe, this is Damon. Elena and him are together. This is Sage. Ya'll, this is Rafe. I may risk sounding very girly but he is my bestest friend ever." Rafe smiled but other wise kept quiet.

"We will take Elena home so you and your friend can talk." The way Sage had said friend clearly showed how he felt about him. He could see the love Rafe felt for her and he hoped she didn't feel the same.

"Thanks Sage. You're the best." She ran up and kissed him on the lips. She went to move away but he pulled her back. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her longer than needed. He kept his eyes on Rafe the whole time. Staking his claim. Liz was none the wiser. She ran to the car and jumped in quickly. Rafe smiled and got in.

"Where are you stayin'?" Rafe was watching her intently as she drove. He could tell she was trying very hard to restrain her anger still and nobody even noticed it. They were amaturs dealing with her.

"Not important. Are you ok?" She smiled a weak smile at him and nodded. She was ok. She was mad and could quiet literally punch a hole in the next person who looked at her wrong. She could always cover it up in front of her friends but he knew her for three years. Nothing was a secret between the two. They had actually had an on again off again relationship but she was currently with Sage and she couldn't think about him in that way. She wanted to though. "I'm living in whatever town you are. I can find a house somewhere." She secretly vowed to help him find one as soon as possible.

"So, why do the two of you hate each other?" She didn't have to specify. He knew exactly who she was talking about. It was rare that the two were on different pages. Even their heartbeats matched.

"Just don't I guess." That was his way of saying, you know so don't even ask. She shook her head in agreement. She knew but she was hoping it was wrong. They shouldn't fight over her. She had seen where it had gotten Elena and she didn't like it one bit.

"Well, I'm still on my training program. We have a newby. Stefan Salvatore. He is recently human. He is doing good. We are supposed to run in the morning but he might over sleep. I'm trying to figure that out." She knew he would be right with her in the morning when she ran. Rafe was her partner in everything. No matter what. She let the information he needed to know pour from her brain as he listened to it. The telepathic way was easier than speaking it. It makes you feel closer to the situation.

"You look like you're wowing them. I'm tired and I wonder if I can sleep at that boy's house. Matt?" She nodded. She would drop him off there and he could make them forget he was ever there. She wondered why Elena had less powers than her but she remembered Shinichi but she could tell that she would never be as powerful as the two of them. It wouldn't be possible. They pulled up into his yard and Rafe got out. He kissed her cheek before he got out and she smiled. Now that he was back, what would she do? She drove away with that thought in her mind.

Everyone was already in bed. She walked by Damon's room and seen the two laying in bed. They were the perfect match. She walked into Sage's and looked around. He jumped from behind the door and hugged her. She turned around and kissed him and he smiled. They didn't talk but layed down and quietly went to sleep. He knew she didn't want to talk. He did know a little about her but not nearly close to what Rafe knew. Ugh. She was stuck. She didn't sleep that night. She needed her training before she could rest.

**Who should she pick? Rafe her love for over 3 years or Sage? She's the only one who have ever touched both of their hearts. Looks like Elena all over again. Personally I like Rafe but I wanna hear what ya'll think..this doesn't mean she will choose Rafe..not at all..it just depends…I had to give her someone to talk to bc she was bottling all that up and she still hasn't let Sage in her heart yet…she needs to though..plzz review and tell me who you would choose..the one who knows her and completes her so well or the one she recently met and has feelings for but is afraid to let in? **


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 22_

_Elena woke up to arguing the next morning. If that didn't seem like a bad omen she didn't know what did. She looked up to see Damon wasn't there and she sat up quickly. She then heard the water in their bathroom running and she knew it wasn't him. She listened intently and sighed. She walked into the bathroom and put her hand over her eyes. She could hear him laugh as he seen her._

"_How long have they been fighting?" He shrugged but Elena couldn't see that. He wanted to jerk her hand off her eyes but he didn't. He knew it would be rude but he really didn't feel the need to express it out-loud._

"_They woke me up at ten and it's eleven now. I've been trying to go back to bed but with the good hearing and such, it has become impossible to rest." He didn't want the two to ever fight. He actually liked both of them very much. Two good friends. He wished Sage would understand that by arguing with her he is just driving her away. He's telling her to stay away from something and if she's anything like Elena, which she is, she will run straight for the forbidden. "Rafe and Stefan are outside waiting patiently to begin their lesson of the day but Stefan is working very hard to keep Rafe distracted. He is trying to go in and protect Liz like he done last night. I must say he has guts but when it comes to her picking between the two, I'd rather not be around to watch." Elena muttered her thanks and walked out._

_Elena was glad that she had picked Damon. Stefan had gotten over her easily and that shows her choice was a good one. She really loved her Prince and she was happy that she was no longer in Liz's predicament. She felt bad for her. It would not be easy and she knew very little about her and Rafe's history but she knew that Sage would never give up that easily without fighting back. She was afraid of how hard he would fight back. She carefully headed downstairs into the war zone which was quieter than she expected. She peeked around the corner to see Sage with his head down and Liz gone._

"_You ok?" He looked up and you could see the fire in his eyes. He was really angry but that word left a lot unsaid. It was more than anger. Nothing could describe it. You could see he desperately wanted her but he knew he was driving her into the arms of another._

"_No. I am not ok. Her best friend. The best friend she has failed to tell me about shows up here at the strike of five to run with her. He hugs her and I sit there quietly. I don't say anything to him. We run together and he is constantly running faster than me to keep up with Liz. I still say nothing. I should have said something Madame. We get back and they start training and I just watch because I haven't done any of these things in an extremely long time. Him and her fight and she pins him to the ground. I laugh at this but he launches her into the air and they start to fight again. She laughs as she sees Stefan's eyes grow bigger by the second. Liz and Rafe are very intense fighters. They finally decide for it to be a draw and she says you can't ever let me win can you? He stands there for a minute. Her back is to me and all I see is him staring at her with love in his eyes. I want to rip his head off. He says I love you though right in front of me and she says it back to him. She hasn't ever said it to me. What should I do?" Her first thought was to ask Damon. He's your best friend but she knew he never would._

"_She does love him but I think she loves him like I love you. You see, the two of them have been through lots of things together. I couldn't even imagine. She has known him for three years Sage. I know that if you talk to her in a manner other than the quiet screaming you two just used it would help a lot. You can't forbid her to see him because that's going to cause her to run to him. Be considerate at least. Liz doesn't hand out her love eagerly. She has had a rough past that only that man out there knows about. She needs him like I need all of you here. You have to trust her. She can be wild and crazy but she's honest. She wouldn't lead you on." He nodded slowly. He hadn't seen her make a move for him yet besides saying the words she had earlier that day. _

"_I want to know about her past too." He was clearly choked up and she hated to see him that way. Liz was different that most. She had heard Damon refer to her as a mirror one day and she could see that. You never knew what she was thinking. She was always in the mood you were in. How did one get to know her? Rafe had found a way and Sage was well on his way. He already knew a little but that was as far as it went. She was slightly worse than Damon he concluded._

"_I know you do but I'm sure that she didn't just blurt it all out to Rafe either. Get to know him. Try being civilized to each other. It probably took him awhile before she finally told him a little about her life and she's already told you some. That's progress." He smiled and hugged her tight. He didn't understand Elena one bit but her advice was golden at times. You could hear fighting and laughing in the distance. Elena could clearly see exactly what Stefan did. He projected as loud as his brother did when he was human. _

"_Thank you. I will never be able to repay you." Elena just smiled and got up to cook breakfast. She knew from experience that Stefan and Liz could eat so much after their workouts that with an added Rafe it would take more to feed the hungry crew. Bonnie, Meredith, Matt, Damon, and Mrs. Flowers all came in. She rolled her eyes. It was like they could sense food. She cooked as Damon watched her. She looked up and gazed into his eyes practically every five seconds. He walked over and kissed her on her lips. She was done cooking and in walked the other three. Liz walked in first, always leading. Rafe followed behind her and Stefan tried to keep his stance straight even though he was very tired. They seen the food and sat down quickly. _

"_Where's Sage?" Liz kept a happy look on her face and Elena cocked her head to the side. She could really go into show biz. She pointed upstairs quickly and Liz looked into her eyes for a second and frowned. What did her face show? _

"_Wow. You can cook Elena. I haven't had a decent meal in.." He trailed off. Rafe looked distant for the rest of breakfast and you could see the restraint in Liz's face as she tried to hold back the urge to comfort him. She couldn't do it in public it seemed. The two were very secretive but she knew Rafe would answer any question asked to him. He knew how to dance around the exact answers like his partner in crime did._

"_Thanks. That was really good." Liz had already devoured five pancakes, three french toasts, two pieces of toast, scrambled eggs, and some bacon. She could eat as much as two guys. Rafe just laughed as she patted her belly and made a joke about getting fat. This made the two of them laugh loudly. She didn't see why it was that funny and neither did Stefan. Everyone else had gone upstairs and settled in. Things were relatively calm since Shinichi was no longer in the picture. Elena walked up the stairs after Damon and decided she would give him her full attention for the rest of the day. Stefan stayed with his two new friends that treated him as their equal instead of someone weak and fragile even though he was. They didn't sugar coat anything for him and he liked it about them. He seen Rafe and Liz exchange a single look that he didn't think meant anything but Liz soon got up and left the room. The two acted like some sort of freaky twins._

"_Twins? We look nothing alike." It was true. He compared the two. Liz: brown hair, blue eyes, sexy, mysterious like Damon, yet sweet like Elena, complex in her own way, and needing more love than a usual person but not showing it. Rafe: golden brown hair, sea-green eyes, he wasn't ugly, point blank, you could tell when he was feeling happy, sad, or angry, but Liz was the only one who knew the reasons and knew what he was thinking. They did look alike in ways but nobody could qualify them as twins._

"_I'm just saying, thinking, that twins know when something is wrong with each other and they have that connection that the two of you have." Rafe nodded in confirmation. That was just like the two of them._

"_We could be twins though. It would mean Liz turning herself. She can do that you know. She can look like any one of us. It's good in a fight when she wants to turn someone against their own friend but it's fun when she…" He stopped again. He knew she didn't like it when he revealed too much about them. She would snap his neck if she knew. Not that it would hurt him. Being able to live forever had it perks._

"_No, I didn't know that. It would be nice to see. I heard from a few friends that she had powers that she had never used in front of anyone and if they have seen them they didn't live the next day to tell about it." Rafe laughed and shook his head._

"_You all make her sound like she is a ruthless killer. If only you knew." Stefan heard she was just that. A ruthless killer. He had heard she gave no mercy if you crossed her path. "Yes she does. Nobody really can understand her unless you know her like I do and after you get to know her you won't feel the same way." He didn't feel that way now. She had been more than nice to him but he was a friend. What did she do to enemies? Rafe laughed at his thoughts._

"_Sage? I don't know what to tell you?" Liz was really at a loss for words. She was never one to apologize or be serious if nobody else was. Damon was right. She would have to talk to him later._

"_Tell me that you don't love him. Tell me you feel nothing for him." She looked at how sad he was and she mocked it. She was the perfect reflection of him. She never showed her true feelings._

"_I do love him though. We have been through everything together. He is my brother and that's the only way I love him. You don't know my past and he does. It's easy to talk to him. If you knew what he did you wouldn't question me." Sage raised his eyebrow at her and she read his thoughts clearly. She didn't speak though because if anyone knew she could hear everything everyone thought it wouldn't be cool anymore._

"_That's the point. You tell him all of the things that I wish you would share with me but you don't. I love you. I want to be with you forever, to know your every secret but you won't tell me. I wish you would and I know I can't make you." He had said it. He said he loved her. The only way to do this was to lay it all on the line._

"_I want to love you. I think I do. My heart doesn't let people in. I can't explain it here. There are so many vampires around that every word I said would be heard. Can we go somewhere private?" He had heard enough. She had said she loved him in her own way he knew. That would be as close as he could get for now. He picked her up and flew out the window. He would maybe hear some of these secrets and things that he would forever remember. _

_I don't know." Damon smirked at her and she smacked his arm. It wasn't everyday that Elena Gilbert, his Princess of Darkness, admitted defeat and asked for help. "Don't taunt me." She was hating every minute of it._

"_You know Meredith better than anyone. She's kept this bottled up inside her whole life and as they say. A leak causes a waterfall." She had never heard that one and she figured they meant he and he was the only one that said it._

"_I know but what if she doesn't." He lays down beside her and kisses her. He loved having her all to himself. This was his life and he knew it would be great. She would always love him. He was convinced nothing would come between them and he knew she was too. Bonnie had even said it._

"_Do not think like that. Your pretty little head will wrinkle. You can use compulsion on her." He had come along way but he still didn't understand we didn't influence our friends unless it was a serious emergency. He waved his hand through the air to dismiss it. "I'm taking a nap as you talk to her. You will never tell me what her secret is and I could careless so tell her I said that. It will spark some reaction if nothing else works." She kissed him one last time and wiggled out of his tight and loving embrace. She wanted to spend forever there but this was on the top of her list right now. She walked into the room that Meredith used for studying and seen her sitting on the floor reading. _

"_I thought I would find you here." She looked up and smiled. Her knowing gray eyes already telling me she knew why I was here._

"_I'm not telling you. Damon can't find out. Nobody can." She looked down and shuddered. The memory of what happened already surfacing to the top of her brain._

"_We were talking about it a minute ago. I promise not to tell him and he sent a message. He could careless about your little problems." She stood up with shaking arms. Her eyes had fire in them and she could see just how much she had been holding back all these years._

"_Little problem? I was raped and that's a little problem? I bet he would like to know why I hate him so much. This has to do with it. The man who done it looked exactly like him. He looked so much like him that sometimes I actually believe it is him! I can't stand the sight of him! I was so young. Barely even eight when it happened. Somedays I can't even stand Alaric's arms wrapped around me because of that day. It takes me back to that day!" Tear were streaming down her eyes. Damon was right. His words did cause a reaction in her._

"_Why didn't you tell anyone?" Elena had heard of girls who never told anyone until it was too late and this looked like one of the cases._

"_He made it look as if I had done a bad thing. I believed I had and when I finally realized I hadn't it was too late. I still have nightmares where I will wake up screaming and can feel his touch on my skin. I can't stand it." Elena sat there and held her in her arms until they both finished crying. She never knew. Bonnie and her both held so much in and it wasn't like they could just tell somebody. Bonnie would go to jail and everyone would question Meredith on why she hadn't mentioned it sooner. Who would have believed an eight year old anyway? They sat and talked a little more and finally they went downstairs to eat supper. Matt wasn't there and Elena became worried. He wasn't supposed to be out._

"_He got a call from Caroline telling him she dropped the charges and we called the police to confirm. She had a change of heart and nobody knows why. He went home." Liz was always prepared. Elena noticed how her and Sage hugged each other and whispered in each others ears. It was clear they had made up and Damon smiled and nodded toward them._

_Liz loves him and he loves her._ She smiled as she walked toward him and kissed him quickly because she was hungry. Meredith quietly snuck out the front door so she could go see Alaric. They hadn't spent much time together and she had mentioned a wedding in the near future.

"Elena? I just wanna say thanks to everyone for lettin' me stay. I hope I wasn't too much of a burden and all. I'm plannin' on goin' back to Mississippi for awhile. Me, Sage, and Rafe." She raised her eyebrow at the last name and she seen the answer in her smile. Sage and Rafe were becoming friends and she knew she loved Sage too much to ever think about Rafe like that ever again. "Then, we are headin' toward Paris because they spoiled me over there the last time I visited. We'll come back to see you of coarse. I mean, we have forever." She didn't understand that. "Me and Rafe will never age just like any vampire except we aren't vampires. We don't know what you would call us but that's why we laughed about gettin' fat earlier. It's not possible. We are forever stuck this way. Anywho, we'll be leavin' some time next week. I'll miss you all dearly. Even Damon. Stefan, continue to work on what I taught you. You have lots of potential." Damon kissed Elena again because he was frankly happy for Rafe to leave. He was too protective of Liz for his own good and he didn't want to see Sage and him fight anymore. Elena looked up to see Bonnie and Stefan kissing and she smiled. Everything always worked out in the end. Like she had said before. Only time can tell. 

Everyone ate and laughed in peace. Damon finally admitted he would miss little Liz because he wouldn't have anyone to annoy anymore. She reached over and hugged him tightly because she really didn't want to leave. She had grown close to everyone here and Damon was like her brother. This would be their good-bye because she would be tying up loose ends for the rest of the week. After everyone finished eating they went slowly to their rooms. All hugging and kissing Liz because she was addictive to say the least. Her bubbly outlook on life would be missed. Damon and Elena headed upstairs to bed.

"I love you forever and always. I will never leave your side and I know you won't leave mine." Damon was actually a little choked up to see his little sister leave but he was trying hard not to show it.

"I love you too. I knew this would happen. You said almost the exact thing in a dream one time. Promise me if I try and pet a shark you will let me." He laughed but nodded. He remembered that dream he thought. He was guessing it was the one where she was still denying her feelings for him and her subconscious was telling her otherwise.

"Promise. Lets never move from this spot. Ok?" Elena kissed his lips and smiled. She was ok with that. The tranquility of the two being together finally was wonderful. They were two matches made in heaven even though Damon swears he's from everywhere but.

_dear diary,_

_I'm not staying long. I just have to catch you up on a few things. Liz and Sage are touring the world together with the companionship of her best friend Rafe. I'm sure they will have problems but hey, true love conquers all. She finally told Sage her whole life story. How do I know? You can tell. The closeness of the two now is so great you can't help but see the difference it made. They love each other._

_Stefan and Bonnie are together. That's not a shocker. It was only a matter of time anyway. They are both great together but not as great as me and Damon._

_Damon, I love him so much. I can't stand to see my life without him. I'm glad I chose the right person in the end. After denying my feelings for him for so long it only seems right to tell him every second of the day I love him and I love hearing how much he loves me. The out-of-body experience thing. I have one string now. The original one is gone and what's left is a string so bright and strong that it will always be there. It lead straight to Damon's sleeping body and I cried. I really love him._

_Meredith and Alaric are getting married soon. Me and Bonnie are in the wedding and I'm maid of honor. Stefan will be best man since he obviously hates Damon. It will be small and I will have to hide my face. I'm sure I can get Liz to arrange that since Stefan let it slip that she could take anybody's image and make it her own or make others see what she wants them to see. I don't know whether I should be frightened but I'm not. Nothing could damper this for me._

_Did I mention I love Damon Salvatore. I really do and we will be together forever. I know I'm risking sounding quite cheesy but he is my soulmate._

_Elena_

I closed my eyes and kissed him one last time before I drifted to sleep. This was how it was supposed to be. Me in his arms forever.

"I love you."

"Forever and always."

**J****the endJ**


End file.
